


Vampire's Secrets: Revamped

by LittleWatty



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWatty/pseuds/LittleWatty
Summary: Yes, pun intended. Rewrote VS so its not as long/boring, and so I can add Raqel to the Brotherhood because she wasn't in the original. Changed a lot of details but took most of them out. I left out a couple characters as well, just because they were no longer needed.Alani, Shivani, and many other Dark Brotherhood characters that are not in canon lore are from an old RP group that I used to chat with. I do not any longer, but their characters still belong to them.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was the 27th of Evening Star, 3E383, 50 years before the threat from Oblivion. Janus Hassildor, Count of Skingrad, rode beside his wife of nearly 10 years, Rona. They had just finished having a lovely evening with the Count of Kvatch. They were led and followed by the Count’s hand picked guards many of them close friends. Janus smiled over at his wife who returned the favor. He quickly turned back to attention when the Count’s personal bodyguard had pulled his horse to a stop. The others stopped in turn, all their hands on the hilts of their swords. The lead guard dismounted, keeping his torch at an arms length. He cautiously walked forward, the light from his torch illuminating a body on the ground. The guard motioned for some others to join him without taking his eyes from the corpse. In the blink of an eye, the guard’s torch went out and he vanished from sight. All the remaining guards drew their swords, creating a tight circle around Janus and Rona. One by one the guards vanished, their screams echoing in the darkness. 

When at last the final guardd was gone, Janus spurred his horse into a full gallop, Rona following quickly behind him. Almost immediately after, Rona screamed and disappeared from Janus’ view. He reigned his horse to a stop, searching everywhere for his wife. “Rona?” he called, but there was no reply. Janus held his breath when he heard the clopping of a horse’s hooves. It was Rona’s horse, but she wasn’t on its back. “Rona!” he called again. There was a deep, maniacal laughter that seemed to come from every direction. “Who’s out there?” The laughter just continued. Janus’ vision flickered as he was taken from his horse. His head cracked on the stone road, causing him to black out for a second. “What do you want with me?” he groaned, attempting to stand. 

“For you to suffer!” the voice responded. Without wasting any time, Janus cast a weak light spell. The sickly green light illuminated dozens of figures with lean forms and gaunt cheeks. Vampires! was the first thought that went through his head. Rona! was the second. 

“What have you done with my wife, you monsters?” A single vampire stepped forward, his face obscured by darkness, carrying Rona in his arms. 

“You mean this damsel?” Two vampires grabbed Janus’ arms to hold him in place. “You’ve suppressed our kind for so long. Tsk, tsk. You must be taught a lesson. We are not to be trifled with!” The vampire bared his teeth but quickly regained his confident stature. “You’ve denied us for too long, its time you joined us.” Janus screamed out loud as the vampire sunk his fangs into Rona’s neck. He was helpless to watch as he drained her of her blood, bit by bit. When he was satisfied, he dropped her body to the ground. “Don’t fret, dear Brother, she’ll live.” 

“Don’t you dare call me brother!” Janus snarled back. 

“Ah, but its my blood right.” Janus froze as the vampire stepped closer to him. He instantly recognized him when he walked into the light. 

“Octavian, you bastard!” Octavian laughed, trailing a single finger down Janus’ jugular. 

“It’ll be so satisfying to finally take a bite out of your royal neck.” He hissed, grabbing Janus shoulders and burying his fangs deep into his neck. His entire body started shaking as Octavian drained him of blood. Barely able to think coherently, he uttered a fire touch spell, tore free of the other vampire’s grip, and grabbed hold of Octavian’s face. He screamed as Janus’ spell did untold damage. When the spell wore off, Janus fell to his knees, exhausted. He didn’t even notice when he hit the ground. Octavian’s vampire drones moved in for the kill, but were stopped by their master. “Let the buzzards have them. They could use a good meal. Welcome to the undead nightlife, Brother.” Without another word, he turned and left. 

Later the following day, the Count and Countess were found on the Gold Road, along with their slain armed guard. The Legion soldier who found them returned them to Skingrad, hoping they could be saved. Three days later, the fever broke, and the two of them woke from their slumber. However, the pinpricks on their necks had manifested into something no one had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

-50 Years Later- 

 

In the Imperial Water District, a young Imperial woman begged for a coin. "Please, all I need is one coin." The Altmer she was pleading to simply stuck his nose in the air and walked away. "Fetcher," she cursed under her breath. "All I wanted was one coin." She moved after the Altmer, determined to show him a thing or two about humility, but someone caught her shoulder. It was Norov, the Imperial Guard who was always on duty there. 

"Raqel, don't even think about it," he said to her. She glared at him as he held her shoulder. Raqel raised her hand, ittending to hit him upside the head, but he stopped her hand before it met its target. "Please, don't do this again." Like every other time Norov confronted her about her behavior, she did the same thing. She ran. But no one in the Legion was rarely ever able to catch her. She was too quick and could fit in the smallest places. She was caught several times, but she'd gotten in trouble more often than not. However, unlike every other time, she reached for his sword and drew it from its sheath. Norov's eyes widened and he backed away slowly. "Now, Raqel, how about you drop the sword? No need to get arrested today. Just put it down and walk away." Following her usual routine, she turned and ran. Things didn't exactly go as planned, however. The intstant Raqel had turned around she ran face first into the armored chest of another Legion soldier. 

"What's going on here? Report!" Raqel looked up to find she was face to face with Hieronymus Lex. 

"A minor disagreement, sir, nothing I can't handle." 

"You're Norov, aren't you?" Lex asked, walking away from Raqel and toward him. 

"Yes, sir." 

"So, you're the one whose been letting that little urchin run free?" Raqel saw Norov tense up, actually feeling a bit sorry for him. 

"Yes, sir, that would be me. I'm sorry, sir. What would you have me do with her, sir?" Before Lex could reply, Raqel dropped the sword and ran the other direction like every other time before. 

"Stop!" Lex called after her. "In the name of the Legion, stop!" she continued to run, pushing past people as she went. She took a sharp left turn down a set of stairs, but lost her footing on the way down. Her head met the hard stone with a loud crack! In her blurred vision, Raqel saw Hieronymus Lex standing over her before everything faded to black. 

 

*** 

 

The dried blood on the side of Raqel’s face cracked as she shook her head. She was used to the cells of the Imperial Prison, so the cold rock surrounding her on all sides was not a surprise to her. She roamed freely around her cell, trying to keep herself occupied. “Oh look, an Imperial in the Imperial Prison,” a raspy voice filled the corridor. “I guess they don’t play favorites, huh. Your own kinsmen think you’re a piece of human trash. How sad. I bet the guards give you special treatment before the end. That’s right. You’re going to die in her Imperial, your going to die!” It was right about now that Raqel realized the white haired Dunmer male kiddy corner to her cell wasn’t talking to her. “Imperial scum like you give the Empire a bad name, you see. You’re an embarrassment. Best if you just disappear. Hey, you hear that, the guards are coming, for you!” He laughed so harshly that Raqel swore her bones themselves shook. 

Raqel then heard someone clapping their hands. “That was impressive, I must say so.” It was a male voice, younger than she as far as she could tell. “You’ve been here, what, eleven years? Quite an achievement, if I do say so. However, I’m here by mistake. The guards are probably coming to get me out of here.” Raqel couldn’t see the man in the cell next to her, but she could watch the Dunmer’s face contort with anger and disgust. As he backed away, steel boots striking stone and an Imperial woman’s voice echoed down the hallway. 

“We don’t know for sure. The messenger only said they were attacked.” 

Another, older voice followed. “No, they’re dead. I know it.” 

“My job right now is to get you to safety,” she spoke again. “What’s this prisoner doing in here? This cell was supposed to be off limits.” Raqel strained her eyes to see through the dim light. She could barely make out four figures. Three were clad in a strange armor Raqel had never seen before. The fourth wore expensive robes and a large amulet around his neck. 

“The usual mix-up at the watch,” a Redguard in the strange armor spoke. “I-” 

“Nevermind, get that gate open. Stand back prisoner. We won’t hesitate to kill you if you get in our way.” She could tell they weren't Legion. 

“You! Prisoner! Stand aside. Over by the window.” She heard the gate open, and watched as the figures moved out of her line of sight. Raqel heard more voices, but the words were muffled by the thick stone walls. Shortly, a loud rumbling sound emitted from the adjacent cell, then, nothing. The Dunmer walked back up to his cell gate, a look of astonishment on his face. Only then did he finally notice Raqel. 

“Oh look, an Imperial-” 

“Quiet, you fetcher, I already heard your speech.” 

He snorted in disgust at her and walked away from his gate. “At least someone down here is getting what they deserve.” 

Raqel cursed loudly at him. “Raqel!” This time it wasn’t the Dunmer speaking, it was another. “Lex didn’t put you down here so you could fight with Dreth.” He had two other Legion with him. As he neared her cell, Raqel backed away, towards the chains hanging from the wall. The Watch guard was handed a key and unlocked the door. “You are dismissed. I will call you when you are needed.” The two guards nodded and walked off. “Now, woman, I need you to stay calm.” He advanced on her, and she backed away as far as she could. Her back hit the wall and she had no where left to run. He grabbed her wrists, turning her around and pushing her face against the wall. “Don’t fight and you won’t get hurt,” the Watch guard breathed into her ear. Raqel fought against his grip, but didn’t get anywhere. “Now, woman, there’s no reason to be fighting this. It will happen, whether you want it to or not.” He dragged her to the other side of the cell and locked her wrists into the chains hanging from the wall. Raqel clenched her jaw as the man pressed himself against her. Just when he got close enough, she brought her foot up between the fork of his legs. “Gods, damnit!” he cursed, backing away. “You little tramp, I will have you yet.” He grabbed her fiercely, tearing at her clothes. 

“Audens Avidius!” This time it was Lex. “What Akatosh’s name are you doing?” The Watch guard backed away, sputtering and unable to finish a sentence. “Get back on duty!” The man nodded, mumbling something under his breath, and left the cell. “Are you alright?” 

“Do you care?” 

“I care enough. Did he hurt you” 

“No,” she spat. Lex gave her an uneasy glance, but unshackled her and helped her to the ground. “How long do intend on keeping me here?” 

“You broke the law, you’ll be here as long as you need to be.” Raqel grumbled, looking away from Lex. “I’ve got some questions I need you to answer.” 

“About the Grey Fox? I’ve got nothing to say.” 

“I know the beggars are his eyes and ears, and I know Armand Christophe is the doyen here in the city. What I need to know is who and where the Grey Fox is.” Raqel remained silent. “The sooner you tell me the sooner you can return to your life.” Still, she stayed silent. “Alright. Perhaps I’ll send Audens back down here to deal with you. He may be able to get more from you than I can.” That sent Raqel over the edge. She’d been abused and beat before, and didn’t want to go through it again. 

“You fetcher!” she screamed as he locked the cell. “I’ll kill you both!”


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next several days, Raqel payed attention to the Legion guards as they walked passed the cell, keeping note of the ones that wandered a bit too close, and the ones who seemed genuinely concerned for her well being. She devised two quick plans to getting out of her cell, though which one she would use depended on the next shift change. She was sitting on the makeshift bed in the corner when she saw the next guard go by. A grin spread across Raqel's face when she realized it was one of the sympathetic guards. Carefully and quietly she grabbed one of the bones from the corner of the cell. She cracked it loudly over her knee, and fell to the ground in makeshift pain. She screamed out, causing the guard to come running. "What has happened?" He asked, unlocking the cell. Raqel didn't say a word, but continued screaming in pain that she was not feeling. The guard grabbed her shoulders, helping her up carefully. As he did so, Raqel reached around and pulled the key to to cells from the ring at his waist. She continued to scream as he put her down on the bed, shushing her, and checked her leg. "It doesn't appear injured," he said, slightly confused. 

"Stop the pain! Please!" Raqel screamed still, reinforcing the idea that she had hurt herself somehow. 

"I'll go get a healer!" The guard ran out of the cell, but could not find his keys. He grabbed a spare from the table and locked the cell door behind him before leaving the prison. A grin spread across her face as she heard the door slam shut. Quiet as can be, she unlocked the door to her cell, and locked it behind her. She found that the cell where the man had been was still open, and there was a gaping hole in the wall. Getting a new idea for her escape plan, she opened the door and locked it when she was inside. 

"Hey, wait," Dreth called after her, walking to his cell door. "Where are you going?" 

"Home." 

"Can't you get ol' Dreth out of here, eh?" Raqel smirked, dropping the keys just outside the door of the cell she was inside. "P'tah!" Dreth cursed at her, pacing to the back of his cell. Raqel laughed quietly, making her way down through the hole in the wall. She continued through the mess of white marble halls and passageways, skirting several bodies in that strange clad armor, and even more in red robes. The first body she found in a red robe, she took it and changed out of her prison apparel. The robe was snug, but a comfortable fit. With her new outfit, she went through the rest of the tunnels without stopping. In the last large room she found blood, and a lot of it. She guessed there must have been a large fight, and quickly continued on. The sewers following gave her little trouble, and soon she was out. 

She blinked several times, shielding her eyes from the midday sun. She hadn't been outside of the city walls since she was a child, and she had forgotten how beautiful it was. Raqel looked around, trying to decide which way she should go. Eventually she decided to turn left, towards the large bridge leading to the city. She figured it would be the safest, and fastest, compared to going all the way around and back to the Waterfont. She would go back, just not yet. No one inside the city recognized her as a beggar with her robes, and many just let her pass by without a second glance. Raqel quite enjoyed not being looked down upon by the other citizens of the city. 

"The Grey Prince is unbeatable!" She heard someone in the Temple District say just as she walked past them. 

"He's the greatest since Gaiden Shinji! Does that man proud, he does." 

Instead of walking back to the Waterfront when she easily could have, Raqel continued round the circle of the city to the Arena district. The current battle could be heard even outside of the massive marble walls. The blonde Bosmer standing outside the door asked her to bet in order to see the match, but she didn't have any money. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I can't let you in unless you bet. Please, come back when you have some septims to offer." Raqel grumbled but obliged. She'd have to save up. 

Raqel returned to the Waterfront immediately after, not having anywhere else to see. No one, even there, recognized her. She sought out an old friend of her's who would be in the area. She found him, begging over by the Bloated Float. "Please, kind lady, could you spare a coin?" he asked, not recognizing her. 

"Ancus, do you not recognize me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

He looked long and hard at her, but soon he recognized her face. "Raqelia! That is you!" 

"Shh," she hushed him. 

"I thought Lex would have you for a long while yet. Why are you here?" 

"I escaped." 

"You what?" 

"Please, Ancus, be quiet. I cannot stay. Lex aught to be looking for me by now. I came to say goodbye." Ancus frowned, lightly grabbing her wrists. 

"Why do you have to go?" 

"Because of what Lex wants from me. He won't stop asking about the Grey Fox. I have to get away from him." 

"Will you at least visit?" 

"I will try to, but I do not know if I will be able to." She kissed his forhead, causing him to let go of her wrists. "Goodbye, Ancus." 

"Raqelia," he nodded, watching her leave the way she came.


	4. Chapter 4

Raqel made her way back to the Arena district, carefully picking pockets as she went. No one seemed to notice, but she only took a coin or two at a time. No more. By the time she made it back to the Arena, she had enough to watch a single match. "You are just in time! The Grey Prince has just been challenged for his rank!" the Bosmer said, ushering to the door. She thanked him and continued through, taking a seat on the far end of the Arena. The place was packed full of cheering and drunk spectators. 

"Ladies and Gentlement of the Imperial City, welcome to the Arena!" a loud voice echoed. "Today we have a great spectacle for you. Someone has challenged the Grey Prince!" A huge roar erupted through the crowd. "Please, put your voices together for the Grey Prince!" The crowd got even louder as an Orc in a red raiment raised his hands to the air. “And his challenger, Goldblade!” The crowd booed the challenger. “Lower the gates!” Raqel watched as the two competitors raced to the center of the arena, their weapons drawn. The Grey Prince dodged around Goldblade, slashing his dwemer sword across the back of Goldblade’s knees. He fell to his knees, struggling to get back up. Before the other contender even had the chance to strike, the Grey Prince cut him down in a single swipe of his blade. The crowd went wild as the Orc thrust his blade into the air in triumph. Raqel smiled, realizing that this was something she’d want to try. She didn’t, however, have any experience with a blade, or a bow, or any other form of a weapon. Still, she decided she’d try. 

Raqel collected her scarce winnings from the Bosmer outside and proceeded past him into the Arena bloodworks. To her surprise, very few combatants were actually training. Not so sure of herself anymore, Raqel walked past a male Dunmer in a blue raiment. “Oh, hey there!” he called as she passed. She ignored the Dunmer who was too friendly for her tastes. “Nice to make you’re acquaintance. I’m, well, my names not important really. I’m a combatant in the Arena. Gladiator rank.” Raqel told herself she would get past that measly rank, no matter what. 

“Where can I find the Blademaster?” 

“That’s Owyn. He’s in charge of the Arena. Arranges the fights, trains combatants, that sort of thing. Been that way since Gaiden Shinji. He was-” 

“I know who Shinji was. ‘The best techniques are passed on by the survivors.’ Can you just tell me where Owyn is?” 

“He’s just inside the farthest door down on the left. Just before the Red Room.” 

Raqel walked in that direction without even thanking the man. She found the door he had mentioned and saw the Redguard. He was garbed in all steel armor with short cropped black hair. A deadly steel longsword hung at his waist, probably sharp enough to cleave her in two. She approached the Blademaster with little confidence. “I don’t know who you are friend, but you’ve got about ten seconds to tell me what you’re doing in my Bloodworks before I rip your arms off.” 

Raqel smirked, wondering if she was good enough to try what she wanted to with this Redguard. “Want to try?” she countered, a fierce look in her eyes. Owyn moved, but not quite fast enough. Raqel grabbed his wrist and, while twisting it, turned him around and pushed him to the wall with as much force as she could muster. He laughed a little, then before she knew it they had switched places and she was against the wall. 

“I like your spunk, kid. How’s about this, I’ll give you thirty seconds to tell me why you’re down here.” 

“I want to be a combatant.” 

“You what? You want to be a combatant?” he laughed as he backed off. “Look at you! My granny could beat you, and she’s dead! You’ve got spunk, but that won’t save you as you’re getting you’re limbs torn off.” He laughed even harder than he had before. Raqel stood with her arms crossed, waiting for him to finish.“Wait, your serious aren’t you? What is it with you people? You walk in, want to be combatants, and your entrails end up all over my Red Room. Alright, it’s your funeral. Welcome to the Arena, you filthy Pit Dog. You’re free to fight, so long as you know the rules of competition. Now, let me give you your Battle Raiment. It’s the uniform of all Arena combatants. Do you want a light Raiment or a Heavy Raiment?” Raqel thought about it. She would be more comfortable in light armor and she could move better, but she felt safer in heavy armor. She decided on the light raiment. “A light raiment huh? You sure? I figured you for the heavy raiment type. You know, hide behind a skin of steel? Hmph, okay then, here. Put that on, see if it fits okay. When you’re ready for a match I’ll be waiting. You want to fight you come to me.” 

“Are there any rules I should know about?” 

“You fight for the Blue Team, you fight against the Yellow Team. In order to fight in the Arena you must wear an Arena Battle Raiment. The raiment covers most of your body. You can use your own helmet, shield, and weapon, so choose wisely. The battle raiment is already enchanted so you can’t muck with that. Aside from that, anything goes. Magic, stealth… whatever you need to win. You can compete in the Arena any day from nine a.m. to nine p.m. Come to me, tell me your ready for a match, and away you’ll go. Got it? Good. If you actually manage to win a fight don’t get any ideas about looting your opponents corpse! That’s strictly forbidden.” 

Raqel left to go try on her raiment. She found a good secluded corner by some bedrolls just past the Red Room. The only eyes that could see her where that of a boar, and he was locked up behind bars. She quickly stripped her robe and slipped into the light raiment. It was a little tight, but she would manage. She hesitated about using a helmet. They were useful, however it would get in her way often and became more trouble than it was worth. She quickly dismissed the idea and quickly grabbed an iron long sword. When everything fit properly, she returned to Owyn. 

“You haven’t run home to momma yet, huh? That’s a good sign. So, you ready for a match, or do you just need information?” 

“I think I’m ready for a match.” 

“Alright maggot, looks like you’re suited up in your Battle Raiment and all set to go. The Red Room is just over there. When you’re ready to get eviscerated, just head up the ramp to the Arena. Good luck, and may Azura have mercy on your soul.” Raqel disregarded his more gruesome comments and turned around. As she was headed toward the Red Room, she bumped into a Nord wearing a heavy yellow raiment. 

“I’m training here, weakling. Why don’t you go somewhere more your speed, like the mages guild.” Raqel decided to make her death slow and painful. She found the red room without problems, and it fit its name well. The walls and floors where completely covered in blood. The ramp Owyn had mentioned was well lit at first, but it was soon hard to see directly in front of you. She found the door leading to the Arena shortly thereafter. The light blinded her at first, but her eyes soon adjusted. Trails of blood and pieces of flesh lead up to the gate she was to wait behind. Almost immediately after she set foot in the caged area the announcer spoke. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Imperial City, welcome to the Arena! For this match we’ve got some fresh meat. Two brand new Pit Dogs, so let’s not waste time. Let the battle begin!” As soon as the announcer was finished, the gates started to lower. They seemed slow at first, but as soon as they were all the way down they didn’t appear to have gone slow enough. Raqel was almost startled by the speed at which the Yellow Team Pit Dog charged from the gate. She barely had enough time to jump out of the way before his sword landed where she had just stood. Raqel ran for one of the four stone pillars located near the center of the ring, the Yellow Team Pit Dog hot on her heals. She grabbed the chain that hung down in one hand, and a torch that had been hung on the pillar in the other. She pulled herself up the pillar using the chain, but only got just above the other combatants head. She pushed straight down onto the Yellow Team Pit Dog, shoving the torch down his throat. 

The crowd roared loudly as Raqel grabbed the man’s throat, extinguishing his life in a final effort. She stood and walked back the way she had come. The first match was easier than she expected, but she was still only a Pit Dog. The real fighting would come with a later rank. Once again, the announcer’s voice bounced off the Ayleidoon walls. “We have a winner! Victor from the Blue Team, leave the Arena now and rest. You’ve earned it.” 

She panted, saying “Yeah, I do,” to herself as she walked back down to the Bloodworks to see Owyn. He actually seemed surprised to see her 

“By the Nine Divine, you did it! You actually won! You ain’t so bad after all, Pit Dog. You may even survive enough matches to advance in rank. Here, kid, this is your payout for the victory. There’s more where that came from if you keep winning. Now go and unwind before your next fight.” 

Raqel pocketed the coins he handed her. It was only fifty Septims, but it would have to do. She changed from her raiment back into the robes and left the Arena, heading towards the Market district. She headed into Slash n’ Smash, sold the iron long sword she took from the Arena, and used the money she earned to buy a steel long sword and a leather shield to use in the Arena. Raqel used what was left to buy a small meal at the Feed Bag before returning to the Arena once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I copied a lot of this from my original version of VS just because i liked the Arena fights. If you notice "Umbra" anywhere, let me know. She got the sword in the first one before the Arena, but not in this one. thank you!

“Gladiator, it’s not very often I get to call someone that. You’re doing the Blue Team proud, kid. Now go kill somebody before I get all weepy!” 

“Just tell me who’s next?” 

“Listen, the next match is an outrage, but there’s nothing I can do about it!” 

“Great…” she groaned. “Who am I going to have to kill this time?” 

“You’ve got three opponent, and you have to beat them all! They’re Argonian prisoners brought here from Black Marsh. They’ve been told they have to kill you in exchange for their freedom! I don’t know what crimes they’ve committed, but it’s your life or their freedom! The choice should be pretty clear! Get going, and watch yourself!” 

Raqel sighed heavily as she walked toward the Red Room. This fight just ruined her day. Her mood got even worse when she saw the Dunmer Gladiator by the gate. 

“You did it!” he cheered. “You made it to Gladiator rank, same as me! Here’s to a long successful career my friend!” 

“Move out of my way. I’ve got some prisoners to execute.” The gladiator was confused, but moved out of her way as he was told. Raqel mumbled the entire way to the gate. As soon as it was lowered, Raqel grabbed a handful of sand. When the prisoners were close enough, she threw the sand into their eyes, hoping they had sensitive eyes like most reptiles. Luckily, they did. One recovered from her surprise faster than she expected. He charged her, his short blade drawn. She ducked below his swing as he ran past, then cut down his back from shoulder to hip. He fell to the ground as the female charged. She was unarmed but still thought she could kill Raqel. The Argonian swung at her, but Raqel jumped back before the punch had a chance to land. She swung hard and fast and caught the Argonian in a downward swipe on the neck where it met her torso. Her steel blade caught on her collarbone, so Raqel was forced to withdraw the blade while cutting across her neck. 

The final Argonian decided to charge her, unsure of what to do. Raqel stunned him with a blow from her shield while drawing a poisoned dagger. She brought the small blade down to his foot, just between the bones. As he screamed in pain, she pulled the dagger from his foot and cut up across his throat and under his chin. He fell backward, gurgling and drowning in his own blood. Satisfied with her manner of execution, she returned to the Bloodworks while the crowd roared. She paused shortly in the Red Room to clean the blood from her blades and armor. Once they were spotless she continued to Owyn. 

“They Yellow Team surprised even me with that match. Three against one! I guess they didn’t know who they were dealing with, huh? Well done.” Raqel stopped and rested for about an hour before deciding she was ready for the next match. “You ain’t gonna stop until you hit Champion, are you? Well good! The Blue Team needs as much glory as it can get.” 

“Just tell me who needs to be disemboweled.” 

“Let’s get you back up in that Arena so you can start cracking some skulls! The next one’s a Breton. He looks like a bit of a dandy, but he’s deadly with a blade. He has more experience than you, so be prepared.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Raqel headed back up to the Arena, and it wasn’t long before she returned, her blade soaked in blood. “All done,” she chide. 

“By defeating that Breton you’ve secured your advancement. It’s been a long time since I’ve said this, but congratulations, Hero. You’re about to face off against the best the Yellow Team has to offer. Azura knows you’re the best the Blue Team’s got. Better wait ‘til tomorrow though, it’s too late to fight now.” 

“You’ll get no complaints from me,” she sighed. She dragged her feet over to her designated corner. As she stripped off her raiment, she noticed how her body had changed in the last week or so. Her arms showed definition, her stomach was hard as a rock, and her legs were free of excess fat. She wasn’t the only one admiring her body at the time. The Gladiator had been watching her every move, only wishing she would have him. She was the woman he had been waiting for, but she couldn’t stand him! He dreaded what she must think of him, but he wouldn’t know for sure unless she told him upfront. 

He waited until she was dressed before he approached. “You made it to Hero! I… I’m still practicing, but I’ll get there one day!” 

“That’s great, can you leave now? I need to get some sleep. I might just slip up and get myself killed if I fight while I’m tired. You wouldn’t want that,would you?” 

“N-no.” 

“Good. Then get going before you’re blamed for causing the death of the best fighter to enter the Arena since Gaiden Shinji.” 

“Well, actually, he never-” 

“Go!” 

The Dunmer mumbled something under his breath and walked away, glancing at her one last time before she left. 

Raqel took a days rest before she decided to return to the Arena to finish off the last of the Yellow Team. As she walked in, she bumped into the Yellow Team’s champion again. “So, it’s Hero now, isn’t it?” she asked, almost as an insult. “I suppose the little urchin wants to be Champion. Bah! You will never join our ranks! We are Gods among mortals! Know this- if you truly wish to become a Champion, you’ll have to go through me.” 

“Simple enough,” she sneered, looking the Nord up and down. 

“I will make you beg for death,” the Champion countered. 

“Care to try?” 

“You don’t even rank up. Don’t expect a Champion to fight an underling unless they have earned it. And you haven’t earned it yet.” 

“We’ll see who gets the last laugh.” The Yellow Team Champion pushed past her, nearly knocking Raqel over. She chuckled a little, then continued toward Owyn. As she passed Ysabel, the Battle Matron, she glared at the Dunmer Gladiator from the other side of the punching bag. He almost seemed surprised to see her, which amused Raqel greatly. Owyn greeted her with open arms as she approached. 

“You’re a Hero, my friend! That crowd is out there for one reason: to see you destroy the Yellow Team! Now give them what they want.” 

“Just tell me who to kill.” 

“The first Yellow Team Hero you’ll face is an Imperial in Heavy Raiment. He fights with an Akaviri Katana. Thing is, this guy used to be a Blade. You know, those guys who protect the Emperor? He’s a trained swordsman, so keep your damn head down!” 

“Apparently he didn’t do too well with them. The Emperor is dead and he’s here as a Arena Hero, heh.” 

“Just go give that crowd what they came here for. A blood bath from yours truly.” As Raqel made her way past the Red Room she wondered if this Hero she was about to face was one of the Blades who had gone to the prison when she was there. When she reached the caged area, the announcer spoke as always. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Arena! Behold as these two Hero’s meet in the fighting pit for and epic battle worthy of song! Combatants, begin!” 

When the gate was lowered Raqel charged out, determined to answer her question. When the ex-Blade met her in the center of the ring, she was somewhat relieved. The Blade was not one of the ones she had seen earlier, but one of their other comrades. With a slight push, Raqel separated herself from the other combatant. They circled around each other for a short while, their eyes locked together. The Blade broke their contact by charging forward. Raqel had barely enough time to bring up her ebony shield go block the blow. She stumbled backward slightly, giving the Blade another chance to attack. He swung hard, but his aim was slightly off. His blade landed on her right wrist, knocking her blade from her grip. The strike was hard, but bounced off her metal wristband, only bruising the flesh and bone below. 

As the Blade struck out again, Raqel brought up her shield and pushed back against him. When he lost his footing, she threw down the shield and tackled him. The hit took both his shield and katana from his hands. They struggled on the ground for a while. It wasn’t clear who was winning, or even who would win. When Raqel was thrown to her back again, she improvised. The Blade knew she always had a dagger handy and saw that she reached for her belt. When she moved, he immediately stopped her before the blade could be drawn. While his attention was on her one hand, she used the other to actually draw the dagger. By the time the blade realized his mistake, it was too late; Raqel had drove the small blade into his neck, severing his jugular. His jaw went slack as he fell to the ground and bled out. Raqel retrieved her blades and shield before she returned to the Bloodworks. 

Owyn greeted her warmly as she entered the training area. “Beating an Arena Hero is one thing, but a former member of the Blades? You must be blessed by the Divines or something, my friend. Get some rest, you look like you need it.” 

She just exhaled heavily in response. Raqel sulked to her corner, but not before shooting a warning glare at the Dunmer who had gotten too friendly in the past week. She rested lightly on a bedroll, aware of all her surroundings. She heard the grunting from the Yellow Team Champion as she brutally massacred the wood dummy with an axe. She paid more attention to the steady thwack of arrows to a hay bale, just to be sure the Gladiator wasn’t getting any ideas. When she was ready, she returned to Owyn. “Who’s next on the chopping block?” 

“Next is a High Elf Wizard, a master in the school of Destruction.” Raqel started to say something, but Owyn stopped her. “But wait, it gets worse… He also uses an enchanted shield called the Grey Aegis, which gives him some serious magic resistance.” 

“I’m not much when it comes to magicka.” 

“Your best bet is to just charge right in an attack as always! And don’t give him a chance to let off a spell! I don’t want to have to sweep your ashes out of the Arena!” 

“As you would say, I’ll teach this High Elf the meaning of humility!” Raqel walked the familiar path back up to the Arena. She didn’t pay attention to the announcer. It was always the same, with some variation of rank among other things. She focused more on her opponent. His raiment didn’t matter, she could cut through that with no problem with her blade, she wanted to see this shield of his. From her point of view, it looked to be of mithrill make, fairly nice, even for a Hero in the Arena and a Mage. Her biggest concern was the possibility of him using a disintegrate weapon or armor spell and how her equipment would stand up to it. 

She was still thinking as the gates lowered, but was ready none the less. The Altmer let go a fire spell as soon as he was able. Raqel dodged it easy, but was surprised by the following shock spell. It halted all control of her muscles as a shockwave flowed through her. She partially dove as her legs gave out and she hit the ground. Raqel rolled before the Altmer had a chance to use his blade against her. She struggled to get to her feet but was able to keep her balance. What she wouldn’t give to have a bow right about now. 

She knew the Altmer would be weak against a frontal attack, so she charged straight in once her legs were moveable. The spell caster tried to push her back with both blade and shield, but to no avail. His arms got caught up in her shield as she pushed back against him. While he was distracted, she dropped both her shield and sword, grabbing his skull with her free hands. With all the force she could manage, she met his teeth to her knee guard. Several Broken teeth fell to the ground while the Altmer tried to recover. He was, however, to slow for Raqel’s movements. Within seconds she had grabbed her dagger, and drove it into his chest several times with more force than his raiment could handle. Several places in his armor were dented, not just from the blade, before he fell to the ground in a pile of bloodied sand. 

She used a handful of sand to soak up the blood from her armor before heading back down. Unlike every other time, the Dunmer was not there to congratulate her on her victory. She wasn’t complaining, but there was an awkward feel to the air. “I’ll be honest with you, Hero,” greeted Owyn as she approached, “with the kinds of wins you’ve been having I knew that elf didn’t stand a chance. Here’s your gold.” 

“Kahjiit got your tongue?” 

“It’s just, this last fight will be your last fight against the Yellow Team. When you walk up there the people recognize you as the Hero who single-handedly brought the Yellow Team to it’s knees!” 

“Is that it?” 

“This really is! You could say they saved the best for last. The three best actually. You’re up against a swordsman, an archer, and a spell caster. Two lower level combatants and that Yellow Team Champion you’ve seen down here. You beat all three and you get named Champion! I know you can do this! Now go up there and show everyone why you’re the best!” Just as Raqel turned, Owyn caught her shoulder. “Oh wait, before I forget, there’s one more thing. I sent Porkchop the boar up to the Arena to help you out. He’ll at least keep one of them distracted! Now good luck!” 

Raqel waited to see if he had anything else to say, but left quickly when he shooed her off. Sure enough, just as Owyn said, the boar was waiting impatiently behind the gate. Now that Raqel got a closer look at the boar she saw several scars and scrapes that didn’t heal properly that covered his body. No doubt Porkchop had seen many battles and could possibly be more of a help than she first believed. 

Through the gates, Raqel could see the Champion conversing with her companions, undoubtedly plotting how to take her down. The two combatants with the 

Champion seemed nervous, signifying they were probably low ranked, most likely Blood Letter or lower. If that boar could keep the two inexperienced fighters busy, this battle could be easier than expected. The Yellow Team Champion no doubt saw Raqel’s smirk because she shot her the evilest, most blood thirsty glance Raqel had ever seen. This could be quite interesting. 

Before either teams expected it, the gates had lowered, starting the hardest battle either had been in. Porkchop, of course, had been ready and charged out ahead of Raqel. The boar immediately went after the archer, leaving the reigning Champion and the spell caster to Raqel. She kept up her shield to block the swordsman’s blow but also stayed positioned so there was someone or something between her and the spell caster. When the archer screamed in pain from a gash in her leg, the Yellow Team Champion shouted for the spell caster to assist her. While the Champion was distracted, Raqel took the chance to knock her off balance. She failed in her attempt, but her boot had left a nice bruise on the Champion’s calf. The Nord retaliated with an overhead strike, but Raqel blocked it easily. Both circled each other for what felt like an eternity while the two underlings struggled with Porkchop. Before either competitors had landed a good blow, the spell caster and Porkchop lay defeated in their own blood. The archer, however, was unable to move due to her torn up leg. 

The crowd started to get bored as the two experienced competitors circled eachother. Without the two underlings in her way, Raqel figured she had already won. Quickly planning how to best the Champion, Raqel improvised from her original plan. Before the Nord had comprehended what was happening, Raqel rushed her, shield up, knocking her back. Without wasting time Raqel swung her sword as hard as her muscles would allow, cutting deep into the Nord’s side. The champion screamed in pain and shock, not expecting such a powerful blow from this unlikely weakling. Before she could react, Raqel had struck down on the Champions shoulder. Her blade bounced back off the raiment, but the force had broken the bone underneath. The Yellow Team Champion dropped to her knees under the force of the blow. Raqel lifted her blade above her head, intending to end the battle in a final swing. Before she could move, and arrow pierced her shoulder plate, the tip of the arrowhead implanting itself in the bone. Raqel spun, bloodlust in her eyes. Just as she was about to move on her prey, the Nord had taken her chance and, with all the force she could manage, slashed her elven blade across Raqel’s back, from shoulder to hip. As Raqel fell, she recognized that move from one of her previous fights, the one with the Argonian prisoners. She was determined not to die from her own move. Once her knees hit the ground, another arrow hit her other sholder, but barely broke the skin below. Raqel listened intently to the footsteps behind her, carefully estimating the distance. Once the footsteps stopped, and the Nord laughed, Raqel moved. Faster than anyone had thought possible, she had gripped the hilt, and drove the black blade through the Champion’s lower abdomen. As she withdrew the blade, she angled it up until it was stopped by the Nord’s ribcage. The Champion fell to the ground behind her, astonished by who had just bested her. 

The archer, still breathing, took aim at Raqel, but was unable to stop shaking in fear. While the archer hesitated, Raqel slowly stood up, grabbing a large stone in the process. Before another shot could be let off, she threw the stone, knocking the bow from the archer’s grip. The archer scrambled backward, still unable to walk, as Raqel approached. Raqel planted a large boot on the archer’s chest. Since the archer was pinned and unable to moce, Raqel made a split decision on her manner of death. All calm like, she placed the tip of her blade to the Archer’s forehead. With all the force necessary, Raqel secured her place as Champion.


	6. Chapter 6

Raqel staggered through the Bloodworks while Owyn praised her. The pain was immense, but tolerable. “You did it! You beat them! Every last one! Do you know how long it will take for the Yellow Team to recover from this?” 

“Help me with these arrows!” she groaned. 

Owyn continued to compliment her, despite Raqel’s comment. “My friend, it is with great honor that I advance you to the rank of Champion! You’ve done it! You’ve shown them that you’re the best! Well, almost the best.” 

“Can we please do this at some other time? I need a healer!” she shouted, pulling the arrow out of the front of her shoulder. She cringed as blood started to drip through the wound. As Owyn left, she attempted to pull the one from her back, but the pain was too great and the arrow would not budge. Raqel did her best to get comfortable while Owyn was away, but it was difficult. It seemed like Owyn had been gone for hours when he finally showed up in his bloodworks. Behind him was an Altmer female. As she spoke, her voice was even and calm, showing much practice in the school of restoration. 

“Please, lay down on your stomach.” Raqel did as she was told, not knowing what to expect. She felt the arrow shift slightly as the Altmer gripped it. “This may hurt.” Raqel closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, knowing that what the Altmer said was true. Raqel’s scream could be heard throughout the Arena district, out voicing even the cheers from the crowd watching the current battle. With a final tug, the arrow came loose. “The worst is over now,” she said before muttering some words that Raqel couldn’t comprehend. She didn’t exactly understand the art of healing, but within seconds the pain from her wounds was gone. “I healed your injuries, but scars still remain.” Raqel reached for her coin purse, intending to pay the Altmer, but the healer refused. “It was my pleasure, I was glad to help. It’s all in a days work for me.” 

“At least tell me your name.” 

“Tyrie Nervosa, newly inducted to the Arcane University, and expert in the school of restoration. If you ever need a healer, you can find me at the Arcane University.” 

Raqel nodded. “I hope to not need it, but thank you.” Tyrie smiled before walking away. When she was gone, Owyn approached her. 

“You’re done competing in normal Arena matches. But there’s still the Grand Champion. Kid, you’ve got more guts. And skill. I think you can take the Grey Prince.” 

“Maybe so, but I need some rest before I even think about continuing this escapade.” 

“You’re probably right. I don’t think anyone has ever achieved what you’ve just done. Becoming champion in less than a month, it’s unheard of!” 

“All I need to do right now is get some rest.” 

“Yes, yes, of course!” Owyn left her alone, returning to his usual post in the Bloodworks. 

After a quick meal and a power nap, Raqel was rearing to go. She thought for a while about the possibility of being the Grand Champion of the Arena, which caused her to reflect on past happenings. It was an odd thing, her life. There was always fluctuations in the events that happened to her. For every good thing that occurred, there was always something equally bad or worse to happen. She stopped dwelling on the past and focused toward the future. Raqel figured that getting to know her opponent would be a good idea, possibly she could even learn his weakness. The only other combatants still in the Bloodworks was an over conditioned Orc, butchering a practice dummy, and the Dunmer Gladiator. She figured that the Orc must be the Grey Prince, mostly because he was wearing a red raiment, not a blue or yellow one. 

“Grey Prince?” she asked as she approached. 

“Yes, it’s what everyone calls me. I guess I’m partly to blame. I’ve never made it a secret that I’m only half Orc. I’m a Lord’s son, but I’ve been denied the noble privilege to which I’m entitled. So I have become the Grey Prince, noble in my own right. Still… If I could somehow prove who I really am, and show the world that an Orc can be noble in blood as well as deed… Maybe… Yes! You could help me!” 

“What? Me? Help you?” she tried to refuse, waving her hands back and forth in front of her. But it was soon apparent that she wasn’t getting out of this one. 

“I grew up here in the Imperial city, but I was born elsewhere. My mother was a servant in the employ of Lord Lovidicus, and resided in his fortress. Lady Lovidicus was a shrew of a woman. The lord and my mother grew close, and ultimately fell in love. I was the result of their union. When Lady Lovidicus learned of my birth she was furious, and threatened to kill both my mother and me. So we fled, leaving my nobility behind.” 

“Is there a point to this tail, bastard Orc?” 

“No need to get rude, I didn’t mean to ramble. Go to Crowhaven, to the west, by Anvil, take his key. It unlocks… something that holds proof of my birth.” 

“Why should I do this for you? What would I get from it?” 

“Find this proof, return it to me, and I’ll share with you some of my finest combat techniques. Trust me, you can’t learn these in a book!” Maybe a quick trip west would be worth it in the end. After all, she could use his own moves to kill him like the ex-Champion nearly did. 

“Alright, show me where Crowhaven is,” she ordered, pulling out her map of Cyrodiil. The Orc pointed to a fort near Anvil. It would be a long trip, but possibly worth more than she had expected in the end. 

She changed into her robes before heading quietly back to the waterfront where she had bought a small shack, which she lent to Ancus on occasion. She made her way into the Waterfront, intending to start this quest before the sun came up the next day. While passing the still docked Marie Elena, Raqel saw Puny Ancus pacing around uncomfortably. Before she could even speak, he poured his problems on her. “Thank the Gods you’re here!” he blurted, running up to her. “You can save me from the blasted Orc!” 

“Slow down, Ancus, what Orc?” 

“That huge green bouncer from the Bloated Float! I… I got hungry around our usual lunchtime, but only had an apple left, which I was saving for dinner. So, naturally I checked the barrels by the entrance to the barge. Just as I got out a bread loaf, that Orc came outside. I don’t know if he saw me or not, but I just ran.” 

Raqel rolled her eyes. The two of them had looted the Bloated Float storage containers many times, but one of them had always kept an eye out for trouble. Because Raqel no longer had to steal food, Ancus had lost the eyes in the back of his head. “Do you still have the bread loaf?” 

“N…no… I ate it after I was sure the Orc didn’t follow. I said I was hungry.” 

“Are you even sure he saw you?” 

“No… but what if he did! I don’t stand a chance against him! Surely a Champion of the Arena could protect me.” 

“How did you hear about that? It only just happened.” 

“I’ve been saving up to watch a match. Once you joined the Arena I knew you would go far. I waited until I was sure when the match would happen, then bet all the gold I had.” 

“That could be a lot of money, who did you bet on?” she inquired, curious about his answer. 

“You, of course. If you had found out that I had bed against you, you would have killed me like you did that Nord!” 

“Good thing you did then.” 

“So then, will you help me with my problem?” 

“Okay, since we don’t know exactly what could happen, take the key to my house. I’m going on a little adventure for the next few days, so you can use the house as you see fit. I’m leaving before sunrise tomorrow. You can have the bed tonight, if you wish, I’ll use my old bedroll on the floor by the fire.” 

“Are you sure? Where will you stay after you come back?” 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve probably saved up enough to buy a house inside the city. In any case, all I have to do is fill my bag with all I need for a quick trip to Anvil, then the house is all yours.” 

“Anvil? What could you possibly have to do there?” 

“Just an errand before I claim the crown of the Grey Prince and call myself the Grand Champion.” 

“No way, he can’t be beat. I love you as a sister, and all, but no one can beat him. Not even you.” 

“We’ll see what happens when I get back.” Raqel left at that, disappointed that Ancus would doubt her. Sure the Grey Prince was the reigning Grand Champ, but he was getting too old to be competing in Arena matches. None the less, the fight to come would be the ultimate test of her abilities yet. Raqel quickly packed a weeks worth of food and some extra clothing and light armor. She thought about bringing her raiment, but it needed to be repaired and would just get in the way. Within the hour she was ready to go. She pulled out her bedroll and laid it by the fire. Ancus was asleep the instant he hit the bed, but Raqel stayed awake for a couple hours, listening to him sleep. It was his soft snore that eventually lulled her to sleep. 

After a good nights sleep, Raqel was up before dawn. Knowing that she was in for a long trip, she grabbed a few carrots before she left. As she walked through the outside gate of the Talos Plaza district, she eyed up the horses, looking for the best one. None of the stable hands where up yet, meaning this theft would be all too easy. Of all the horses, there was a black one that showed more muscle definition and more experience in it’s movements. Raqel decided that would be the horse she would coax away from the rest. Silently, she approached it, carrots at hand. Immediately the horse’s ears perked up. Raqel backed up slowly, away from the stables, while still keeping the horses attention. All the while the horse continued to follow. Once she had the horse clear of the stables, she rewarded it with a few carrots, but not all. While the horse was still calm, she attempted to mount it. Not having ridden a horse for several years, she was a little rusty, but she would manage. The horse didn’t stir under her weight so she treated it with the last carrots. Now that she had a horse to ride, Raqel’s trip would be much easier. 

She asked for some quick directions from the Inn keeper at Wawnet Inn. The Altmer told her to keep by the shore, and head south past Fanacasecul. If she hit Pells gate, she went to far. Raqel thanked the woman, bought something to eat, and left. She rode south for a few hours, but didn’t notice when she passed the Gold Road. She kept going, but was attacked by a few lone scamps at Vindasel. Cursing loudly, she dismounted her stolen black horse, and pursued them inside the Ayleid ruin. She had trouble seeing in the dark misty corridors, but continued nonetheless. Eventually she reached a large open room with a fire in the center and a strange woman clad in thick Ebony armor. She knew what bandits looked like, but this was no bandit. Raqel, however, didn’t want to take any chances. The only parts of her skin that were exposed were her throat and face. Both were deadly targets when struck. This would be a true test of her marksmanship. Raqel hadn’t used a bow very much since she joined the Arena, but she practiced it near constantly because she knew it would come in handy one day. She knew she was good, but was she good enough? Raqel found a spot where she would have a clear shot at the woman’s vitals. The closest area she could find wasn’t as close as she would have wanted, but it would have to do. 

Raqel positioned herself and drew her bow. Her shot was clear, but it would be a matter of estimating distance and aiming correctly. She pulled back her steel bow with a matching arrow knocked, then took aim. Se let the arrow fly, watching it go. The harrow was high and ultimately bounced harmlessly off the ebony helmet. The Bosmer turned to her enraged. She drew a wicked looking black blade from its sheath and charged Raqel shouting, “Umbra!” Raqel had just slung her bow across her back and drew her steel long sword before Umbra had reached her. The Bosmer’s strength was enormous and Raqel struggled against it. Umbra pounded on Raqel ferociously with her sword, but Raqel was quick and agile compared to her. She was able to block each of the Bosmer’s attacks, but at a great cost. With each strike Raqel grew weaker and weaker. Her strength was leaving her as Umbra fought on. Raqel doubted she would be able to hold on much longer. Her mind was racing, trying to find a way to escape this ruthless beating she was retrieving from this unlikely elf. 

Then she saw it. Next to her, the railing and part of the wall had broken up, creating an easy decent to the floor below. Down there, Raqel would have enough room to maneuver and possibly defeat her foe. As Umbra raised her fearsome blade once more, Raqel dove to the side and tumbled to the floor. As she stood again, she could feel her strength returning. Enraged, Umbra charged down after her. The Bosmer was slow and clumsy compared to Raqel’s speed, and she used it to her advantage. Raqel jumped to the side as umbra ran past her. She grabbed the back of Umbra’s cuirass and jumped to her back. Raqel then proceeded to reach in front of Umbra and grab her helmet. She jabbed her fingers into Umbra’s eye sockets as she pulled up. Raqel could feel the skin tear as she removed the helmet from the Bosmer’s head. Umbra charged blinded by blood around the chamber in the ruin. At the perfect time Raqel jumped back from Umbra, pushing her forward. She landed headfirst in the fire pit in the center of the chamber. Umbra ran blindly, clawing at her face as the fire burned. Soon, Umbra fell to the ground and remained motionless. It was over, Raqel had won. 

Raqel retrieved Umbra’s sword which lay on the ground near her body. She then figured it would be a waste to leave such finely crafted armor in an Ayleid ruin where it might never be found. Quickly, she doused the fire that burned Umbra’s skull, her face now devoid of all features. Umbra’s cuirass was slightly charred, but remained mostly unscathed. Raqel quickly stripped Umbra of her armor, but soon found out she wouldn’t be able to carry it in her pack. She decided to leave her fur armor that she had packed behind and bring Umbra’s armor instead. In no time at all, Raqel had put away her robes and was fully suited in the Bosmer’s ebony armor. It was encumbering at first, but she soon grew used to it. When Raqel was ready to leave the ruins, she took the time to examine the strange. It was fine make, probably the best she had ever seen. Its edges were sharp and could cleave there way through most armor. While sliding her finger across its edge, she accidentally nicked her finger. It bled only slightly, but a purple and black mist rose from the wound. “A soul trap enchantment,” she said to herself. Raqel now regretted killing the poor Bosmer. Umbra would have been a valuable ally, but now she was gone. She used a torch to find her way out of the Ayleid ruin, only running into a few large rats, but they caused her no problem. When at last she reached the entrance she mounted her stolen horse and continued down the road. She eventually wound up at Pells Gate, which confused her. She stopped and asked for directions from one of the few inhabitants. They told her she missed it by a good couple leagues, and to head north again. She was to stay on the western most road, past Vindasel, until she reached Fort Virtue, and it would be the first road on the left. They advised her to keep a look out for road signs as well. She thanked them and continued on her way. 

She reached Skingrad after sundown, and was extremely exhausted. She used some of the money she earned from the Arena to pay for board at a small inn inside the city. When she woke in the morning she noticed a strange Bosmer male following her around. Raqel quickly mounted her stolen horse and rode away before the strange mer did anything. 

It took her another two days to reach Anvil, but finally Raqel’s trip had come to an end. She had reached Crowhavedn just after the sun was highest. Expecting the worst, she tethered the black horse to a distant tree. She unpacked her bow, glad she had thought to bring it, and continued to the ruined fort. Just outside the entrance was two living skeletons. One wielded a sword while the second was an archer. Raqel groaned aloud in frustration, but not loud enough for the skeletons to notice her. With a practiced aim, she dispatched the artcher with a correctly placed arrow to the spine, without alerting the other. Raqel had to shift slightly to target the undead swordsman, but once she was able it was out of the way for good. 

She drew her sword, cautiously continuing forward, not knowing what to expect. She reached the door leading down to the depths of Crowhaven with no other instances. The halls were very linear, not differing much from other forts. Only once did she encounter wildlife. She was just about to descend a staircase when she heard the scuffing of clawed feet on stone. Raqel knocked an arrow, noticing two timber wolves on the floor below. She struck the first one down quickly, but the other noticed the death of it’s companion. He rushed Raqel, moving faster than she, and knocked her to the ground. She held her bow at its throat, just keeping its threatening jaws from tearing off her face. Thinking faster than she ever had before, she flipped the bow, getting the string behind the wolf’s head. Yanking, with all the strength she could muster, Raqel pulled the bow to one side, making the wolf loose it’s balance and tumble off her. Before it had a chance to react, she gripped the dagger at her belt and drove it into the base of the wolf’s skull. She heard metal scraping bone, signaling she hit her target. 

Wiping her forehead of sweat and drool from the wolf, she continued cautiously on. Because Raqel’s last encounter had broken her bow, she hoped not to have too much opposition. It was smooth sailing from that point until she reached a locked door. Remembering the key from the Grey Prince had given her, she pushed it into the lock. With a click, the door opened noisily. 

“Who’s there?” a voice rang through the corridor. She cursed her luck as she crouched down to avoid being seen. Sword drawn, she crept down a flight of stairs as possible. Cursing her luck again, a stone she had kicked on accident tumbled down the staircase. The man noticed the noise, but not her. “Damn rats, scurrying around in the dark.” Raqel sighed, greatful that some luck still remained on her side. But it could not last. 

Raqel eased her way down the narrow hallway, her vision obscured by a strange fog. She carefully made her way through it, aware of all her immediate surroundings. When she reached the other end of the hallway, there was another staircase leading to the balcony above. Raqel took it step by step, making sure she didn’t kick any more stones. When she reached the top without incident, Raqel became overconfident, believing that she could outsmart whoever it was lurking just around the corner. Her back pressed tightly against the wall, Raqel poked her head around the corner to get a quick glance of her surroundings. She could see a man, his hair gone white with age. She saw many things, but not the dagger at his waist. 

Raqel returned back to the dark side of the wall, obscuring her view of the man. Quickly devising a plan on how to despatch him, she prepared to turn the corner again. As quiet as she could manage, Raqel slipped Umbra from its sheath as she turned the corner once again. 

Jumping with surprise, Raqel now found herself face to face with the man. She did not move, her body was held in place with a new found fear. The man stared wide eyed at her, his gaze penetrating into the deep recesses of her mind. Raqel wanted to move, she wanted to get away, but her body would not respong. As he stared at her, she noticed his lips forming words, but no words came. "Blood, blood," he was mouthing. "I need it... blood, I need blood... I-I need... need it... need blood. You have it... Give it to me... Give it to me." With a sudden force he shouted, "Give it to me!" and lunged at her. Her body not moving fast enough, Raqel landed hard on her back, Umbra clattering to the floor just out of reach. The man's hold on her was stronger than she anticipated, much stronger. She struggled against him, but to no avail. Uttering a curse under her breath, Raqel shoved her knee into the fork of his legs. As the man cringed in pain, she seized the opportunity to head-butt the man. Her forehead met his nose, filling her ears with a sickening crack. Although little blood flowed, the stranger was in obvious pain. As precious seconds passed, Raqel used the chance she was given to turn and reach for Umbra, which lay just out of reach. She got a single fingertip on the hilt before she felt the man's pressure on top of her again. Images flashed through her head of when things like this had happened before. The pirates and sailor passersby that had tried to force her so many times. Rage welled up inside her, but before she could do anything, pain shot through her neck. She could feel the blood drain from her body, through the two pinpricks on her necks. She remained helplessly motionless as the vampire drained her. It wasn't long until her face met the cold stone and all was black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I got with the original VS. After this, everything is brand new!


	7. Chapter 7

Raqel woke some time later, unsure of what day it was or even what had happened to her. She found herself in a bed, wearing a royal woman's gown. She shot up, nearly falling out of the bed. It appeared to her that she was still in Corwhaven, which eased some of her fears, but not all. Beside her, the vampire that was Lord Lovidicus slept soundly, a dagger clutched in his hand. Ever so carefully, Raqel untangled his fingers from the dagger, slowly slipping it loose. When he showed no signs of waking, she plunged the dagger into his chest. The Lord's eyes shot open and he hissed loudly at her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her back down to the bed. He sat on top of her, pulling the bloodied dagger from his chest. Raqel reached over, grabbing a jewlery box from a nearby side table and crushed it into his head before he had to the chance to bit her again. The Lord fell off of her, screaming, giving her the chance to get away. She frantically searched the area for her things, but had little luck. Lord Lovidicus becan to pursue her through Crowhaven while she searched. She yelled with joy when at last she saw the hilt of Umbra buried under a pile of ebony armor. Raqel drew the blade, turned, and drove it into the Lord's chest where she had with the dagger. He gurgled, blood dripping from his mouth, as he fell to the ground. She heaved a deep sigh, resting against the wall. Carefully stepping over the body of Lord Lovidicus, she searched the area for any clues. After a good while she came upon a journal written in the Lord's hand. Raqel was never taught to read but she thought, if anything, this would be what the Grey Prine was looking for. She skirted the body as best she could while she collected her things and some extras from the fort. 

She used a torch to find her way out, occasionally rubbing her neck when it pained her. The horse Raqel had rode in on had broken its tether and run off sometime while she was inside. She cursed loudly, heading in the direction of the road. She cursed again when it started raining. Her hood pulled tight over her head, Raqel trudged on through the storm even as the wind blew over the plains and the thunder cracked. 

Raqel had nearly reached Kvatch by the time the sun set. She was soaked, angry, and beyond exhausted when she entered the front door to a small Inn. The Bosmer inside greeted her with a friendly smile, but the favor was not returned. After paying for a room, she marched up the stairs, dropped her things in the room, and fell asleep on the bed. Her slumber, however, did not last long. She was awoken by a dream of the likes she'd never had before. She dreamt of someone sleeping peacefully in his bed, when a shadowy, gaunt figure silently entered the room. Approaching the bed, the figure leaned down and sank its fangs into the sleeping person. After a few moments, the pale figure raised its head, blood dripping down her chin. As color flowed back into the vampire's face, and her features filled out. She recognize the face as her own. She sat up in bed, screaming and panting. It was in the middle of the night, she was sure, but everything was still clear cut and easy to see. Raqel put her face in her hands and shook her head, but something about her face felt off. Her cheeks weren't as full as they had been, to a noticeable extent. Fearing the worst, she took her tongue and traced it along the bottom of her teeth. She nearly shrieked again when she felt two pointed fangs. Everything was going wrong, again! She stood up, packed her things, and quickly left the inn. At a run, she headed down the road back towards the Imperial City. Raqel ran for leagues, and was nearly to Skingrad by the time the sun started to come up. She stopped at a camp alongside the road, killed the bandits that occupied it, and dropped her own things inside the tent with the thickest cloth. Before the sun came up, she took all of the cloth from the other tents and draped them over the tent she was using to shut out even more of the light. She sat awake with her arms wrapped around her knees and she rocked back and forth while the sun rose and a couple hours into the day before she finally drifted off to sleep. 

A warm, gentle breeze causes a tickle on her face, but as she went to brush it off, she found she could not move her arms. Looking at her skin, she realized that it had turned to a brittle, green glass. Standing perfectly still, she breathed in shallow gulps of air, knowing that moving would cause her skin to shatter into thousands of pieces. The tickle on her face worsened, and she knew that she was about to sneeze. She sat up sweating as her skin shattered. Again she sat panting, but she still had at least an hour before the sun went down. She felt the thirst for blood deep within herself, and it was stronger than she expected. She didn't want to feed, but she knew she had to. Skingrad would probably be her best bet. After the sun went down, she packed her things, and left the camp. As she neaered the city, she could hear the heartbeats of the guard standing outside the gate and the keeper of the stables inside her shack as she slept. Without alerting the guard, she checked to see if the door to the little hut was unlocked. Finding that it was, she slipped inside the door. The Orc was asleep on the bed, oblivious to the intruder in her home. Raqel, though dreading it, brushed the hair away from the Orc's neck and sunk her fangs into the it, drawing blood. She must have done something wrong, however, as the Orc backhanded her and sent her flying. She charged Raqel, screaming "Assault!" even as she left the building. The guard came running to see what had happened, but missed Raqel as she bolted around the back of the building and off into the night. Even though she got little blood from the Orc, it seemed to satiate her for the time being. She continued on her way, quickly making getting past the city. The entire time she walked she was in a haze, not paying attention to anything but the road. Once and a while a Imperial Watchman would pass her on a horse and say "Good evening Ma'am" but she would simply continue walking. She didn't even notice as the sun began to rise. When she finally did, it was far too late. She was fully illuminated by light when she exited the woods along the Gold Road, and gasped. She was not in pain, the sun appeared to do no damage to her pale skin. Completely amazed, she finished the last leg of her trip with her head high and a smile on her face. 

She quickly made her way to the Waterfront to greet Ancus before heading to the Arena to give the Grey Prince his journal. She found him, begging in front of the Bloated Float like he usually was, and made her way to him. "Ancus!" she called, throwing her arms out to hug him. 

"Raqelia! Its good to see you!" he said back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You look sick, are you alright?" 

"Yeah, perfectly fine. In fact, I haven't felt better in a long while." Ancus' eyes widened when he saw the two fangs in her mouth. 

"R-Raqelia?" 

"Yes?" He pointed at his teeth, indicating there was something wrong with hers. She knew he was talking about the fangs. When his eyes met with hers, his face instantly paled. 

"You... you should probably go. Here's the key to your house. Please, just... just leave me alone." 

Raqel stood, completely shocked, as the only friend she had known since her childhood walked away from her. What else could go wrong with her life? She hung her head as she walked back to her little shack and dropped off everything she wouldn't need at the Arena. Ancus had left her house in near perfect shape, and she would have thanked him for that if he would have wanted to see her again. She sat and cried on her bed before deciding it was about time to see the Grey Prince.


	8. Chapter 8

"So You've returned!" the Grey Prince greeted Raqel as she walked into the Bloodworks. "Have you been to Crowhaven?" 

"Yes, yes I did," she said sullenly. 

"Whad did you... What's this?" 

"Its a journal, from the fort." 

"The journal of Lord Lovidicus? My friend, you've done it! This is wonderful news! The words of Lord Lovidicus himself! Perfect! Ah, but I do believe I owe you something, eh? Here let me show you these moves. Step like this... now strike... Alright, now parry.... that's it!" Their session lasted a little under five minutes, but Raqel learned much from the reigning Grand Champion. "There you are, some of the best combat moves you'll ever learn. You'll need them if you want to last more than five seconds against me in the Arena. Now, let me see what this journal says! Hmm... Interesting... But... I... I..." Raqel walked away before he finished, knowing that he didn't like what he found. "Wait... Can this be?" he continued even though she had left. "But... By Shinji, I'm the spawn of a vampire! I'm no 'Grey Prince!' I'm the spawn of evil! I thought my father was a nobleman, not some blood-sucking monster! I... I can't.... All a lie! A lie...." Raqel let him have some time to himself before returning to see how he was. Despite the fact that she was planning on killing him, and that she was a vampire now herself, she was concerned for him. "The... the journal... My father's journal... It says I'm... I'm part vampire! I thought my father was a nobleman, not some blood-sucking monster! My whole life has been nothing but a lie! I'm no 'Grey Prince.' I'm a vile, wretched spawn of evil! Please, leave me. I can't... I... Oh, but I see. You're the Champion... you want my Grand Champion title, is that it? Please, challenge me. In the Arena I can end my misery...." 

"If that is what you wish, then yes, I will challenge you." 

"Yes, yes, I accept your challenge... Go... Go speak with Ysabel, tell her you're ready. Then, we'll... We'll meet in the Arena. Yes, that'll do...." Raqel nodded and made her way to Ysabel, the cranky old lady that kept to herself in the dark corner of the Bloodworks. 

"And who in Shinji's name might you be? Look, if you're a spectator, go upstairs and speak with the Gatekeeper. This ain't no damned peepshow. And... Wait, i know you. You're that new Champion, right? Oh, don't tell me you've actually challenged the Grey Prince to a match, are you insane? Agronak gro-Malog is the best fighter to ever step into the Arena. He can't be beaten! Not by you! But if you want to fight hi, that's your right... Well, you know the drill. You let me know when you're ready for the match and Agronak will head up to the Arena and prepare for your arrival. Just make sure you understand our rules of competition for this match. Fighting the Grand Champion... the rules are a bit different." 

"Would you please explain them to me?" 

"Okay, listen up. There are no disqualifications in a Grand Champion match. That means you can wear whatever armor you damn well please. Agronak will be wearing his Raiment of Valor, and he's probably got it heavily enchanged, so feel free to do the same to any armor you have. Now, as you may know, in any standard Arena match you're forbidden to looting the corpse of a fallen opponent. Well, this ain't any standard match. In the event you are to beat the Grey Prince, you're to remove his Raiment of Valor and present it to me. Then you'll get your own Raiment of Valor." 

"Alright, I think I understand." Raqel wandered off, changed into the armor she looted from Umbra, and returned to Ysabel. "I'm ready." 

"So, you think you're ready to fight the Grey Prince? Well you can't go out there without a name." 

"I do have a name." 

"No, no, you need an Arena name! Something catchy, something the people of Cyrodiil will remember when they tell stories of your inglorious defeat! So, what's it going to be?" 

Raqel thought on it for a bit, then decided. "Nightfang." 

"Nightfang, huh? I like it. Yeah, that'll do nicely. Alright, it's time to see if you're crazy good or just plain crazy. The Grey Prince is headed to the Arena as we speak. Go up there and meet him, one Champion to the next. May the Divines have mercy on your soul." Raqel assumed that Ysabel didn't know that the Grey Prince had a death wish, and that she would walk away from the Arena victorious. 

She walked up the dark path to the Arena, one she had walked several times before. She could see the Grey Prince standing behind the other gate as the announcer spoke. "Good people of Cyrodii, welcome to the Imperial City Arena! Believe it or not, someone has actually challenged the unbeatable Grand Champion!" The crowd clapped, probably just to cheer on the doomed Grand Champion. "Who could rip the title from our infamous Grey Prince? Good people, I give you the Blue Teams latest Champion, a warrior of skill, strength, and determination, behold Nightfang! Lords and Ladies, citizens of the Empire, I give you the battle of the ages! Combatants steel yourselves, let the battle begin!" 

The Grey Prince reached the center of the Arena first, but paused saying to her, "Please, end this." Raqel planned on it. The instant she reached him, she drove Umbra into his abdomen, angled the blade up, and cut into his chest cavity. She half hugged him, their faces barely an inch apart. The Grey Prince's eyes widened when she grinned, revealing her two pointed fangs. "You... you're... one of them!" He tried to move from her grip, but she held on tight and drove Umbra farther into his body. He coughed blood over her shoulder, his body going limp in her arms. She dropped him to the ground, feeling slightly sorry for him. Killed by the creature he despised, turned by his father. 

"Good people, you have just witnessed the impossible! Agronak gro-Malog has been defeated! I say it again, the Grey Prince has been beaten! Behold the new hero of the people of Cyrodiil, behold your new Arena Grand Champion, Nightfang!" The crowd broke out into a roar of cheering and clapping as she stood there in the sun above the Grey Prince's body. She was glad it was over, but she felt as though she took something that wasn't hers. The title of Grand Champion she stole from Agronak, though he wanted her to have it. "Esteemed Grand Champion, you may leave the Arena now, see the Blade Master to receive your winnings and your Raiment of Valor!" The announcer's words reminded her of what Ysabel told her to do. Piece by piece, Raqel took the armor from his body. 

"By Shinji! You did it!" Ysabel said as Raqel walked down with the Grey Prince's armor. "You beat the Grey Prince! This... this is unbelievable! That makes you the best fighter the Arena has ever seen! You've got Agronak's Raiment of Valor! Good! Give it to me! Alright, now I give you your own. By Shinji, I... I'm shaking! This is amazing! Okay, do... do you want a Heavy Raiment of Valor or a Light one?" 

She thought about it for a second. Her light raiment that she wore for everyday matches was comfortable, but it was too easily damaged, and she quite enjoyed wearing Umbra's heavy armor, even though it was very encumbering. "I'll take the heavy one." 

"Right! Okay... It is with great honor that I present to you this gold and the esteemed Raiment of Valor, and name you the new Arena Grand Champion1 You've done it! The Grey Prince was a great Orc, rest his soul and all that... but you beat him!" She laughed. Ysabel really didn't seem to care for the Grey Prince as a person, she only cared that he was a good fighter. "Now go! Take some time to rest! When you're feeling up to it, come talk to me again and we'll discuss your future!"


	9. Chapter 9

Raqel didn't feel the urge to go to Ysabel, not after all she'd been through in the past couple days. She mostly kept to herself in the Waterfront, avoiding the people she had known since she was young, and sneaking out at night to feed on the few who stayed at the Bloated Float. She was careful, however, to not pass on her curse. There were enough vampires around Cyrodiil, it didn't need any more. Besides, if there was a new vampire inside the city, Ancus would blame her. After some time, Raqel became disgusted with the life she lived, a life of fear and rejection, and decided to do something about it. Since she fed the night before, she was able to walk through the daylight without any issues, and no one viewed her as any different than she had been before. 

"By Azura! By Azura! By Azura! It's the Grand Champion! I can't believe it's you! Standing here, next to me!" Raqel groaned as she was greeted by the annoying Bosmer that had decided to follow her around since taking the title of Grand Champion. "Is there something you need? Can I carry your weapon? Shine your boots? Backrub, perhaps?" 

"Wait right here. I'll be back in a while." 

"Here? Right here? What about, say... over there? No? Right here? All right then, you're the Grand Champion! Whatever you say!" She rolled her eyes, heading in the direction of the Arcane University. If anyone knew how to cure vampirism, it would be the mages. Upon entering the University, she ran into the lovely Altmer that had healed her after her Champion match some time before. Tyrie seemed distracted by something important, so she headed right for the other man in the room. 

"Welcome to the Arcane University. I'm Raminus Polus." 

"Good day to you." She motioned for him to walk closer so she would not have to speak loudly. "I'm in need of a cure for vampirism." 

Raminus looked her over, clearly recognizing the telltale signs of her condition. "I'm pleased that you would ask. There is a way, though it is not known to me." Raqel cursed inside her head, but said nothing. "Count Hassildor of Skingrad has done the most recent research on a cure, I believe. He has, what you might say, a vested interest in the subject. I suggest you go there and seek an audience with him. Given your condition, I believe he may assist you." 

"Thank you, sir," she said before leaving. So, she was headed to Skingrad. The image of her first feeding flashed through her mind and she cringed. Perhaps it would not be as warm of a welcome as she would have hoped for. Passing by the "By Azura, by Azura, by Azura!" of her fan, she packed what she would need for a single nights trip to Skingrad. It would be quick, she hoped, but knowing her luck it would take longer than it should have. 

She stole a horse from the Chestnut Handy Stables, like she had on her first trip west, and quickly made her way to Skingrad. It was just after dusk when she arrived. Raqel let the horse go, thinking that perhaps it could make its way back to the Imperial City on its own. After a quick run through the city, she was on the bridge headed to the castle. She pulled her hood over her face as she walked across the long bridge to Castle Skingrad. The building towered over her, slightly illuminated by the glowing moons. She thanked the guard quietly as he pushed the door open for her, allowing her entrance to the castle courtyard. Guards paced around the yard, returning to their barracks or going on duty. Raqel lightly pushed on the large door, opening it just enough for her to slip inside. A little shy and unsure of her surroundings, she was cautious as she approached the steward. He glared at her as she neared him. "The Count will not see you. Not now. Not ever. The Count sees no one," he nearly yelled in her face before she could speak. She was about to tackle him to the ground and demand that she see the Count, but a soft Argonian voice stopped her. 

"Don't mind him," she said, trying to see Raqel's face through the shadow cast by her hood. "Do you have business in Castle Skingrad?" 

"Yes," Raqel said in a small voice. "I must see the Count." 

"I'm afraid the Count does not see anyone without an approved appointment. Do you have an appointment?" 

"No," Raqel said, motioning for the Argonian to step closer so she would not have to speak loud. "I need a cure for vampirism." 

The Argonian nodded, saying, "Come with me, please. I believe the Count would very much like to speak with you." Raqel followed her up the staircase and through a door leading to a large, dimly lit room with a single throne on the other end. They walked past the throne, through another set of doors, until at last they stopped. She knocked on the door, speaking loudly, "Count Hassidlor, there is someone here to see you, sir." 

"Who is it?" a voice asked back. 

"A young woman who needs your help." The door swung open and standing there was the finest example of a man Raqel had ever seen. He was tall and proper, with good posture and a well kept appearence. However, his cheeks were gaunt and his eyes red from vampirism. 

"Please, come in." The Count stepped aside, motioning for her to enter the room. "That will be all Hal-Liurz. Thank you." She nodded with a slight curtsy and left. "Please, have a seat," he said, pulling out a chair from a small table for her. She sat down, thanking him in a small voice. He grabbed a bottle of wine and two goblets, pouring a small ammount into each one. "Care for a drink?" he asked, offering her one. 

"No, that's alright." 

"Just a sip won't hurt." Hesitantly, she took the goblet from his hand and took a small drink. She found that it tasted quite good. "Now, I understand you're looking for a cure for vampirism, is that correct?" he asked, sitting across from her. 

"Yes, that is right. How did you know?" 

He laughed. "That's the only reason Hal-Liurz would ever bring a guest to my private quarters. You see, this is fortunate as I also seek the cure. Not for me, but for my wife." 

"You have a wife?" she asked, slightly dissapointed. Of course a man like him would be happily married. 

"Yes," he said, looking down at the glass of wine in his hand. "I would like to tell you a story so that you might understand why I would trust you with my secrets. Would you hear it?" She nodded, unsure of what to say. "More than fifty years ago my wife Rona and I were both turned into vampires. While I came to embrace the changes in myself, she did not. She hated what she had become and refused to feed to keep herself healthy. Eventually she slipped into a coma from which she has not awaken. My trusted servants have cared for her all this time, but I wish for her to at last find peace." 

"You wish for me to get you the cure so you may give it to your wife, who has been in a coma for more than fifty years?" 

He nodded. "If that is not too much to ask." 

"No, no, its quite alright." She sighed, finishing off the last bit of wine in her goblet. 

"Would you care for more?" 

"Yes, thank you, sir." 

"Please, just call me Janus." He grinned as he poured more wine into her glass. 

"Alright, Janus." 

"You never did tell me your name." 

"Raqelia," she said quietly, remembering Ancus, who was the only one other than her parents to call her such. 

"Could you repeat that?" 

"Raqel," she said. Janus nodded. 

"It's a beautiful name. Tell me a bit about yourself, Raqelia." She blushed and turned away. "Did I say something to upset you?" 

"N-no," she stammered, taking a long sip from her goblet. She cursed herself for being so foolish. Raqel straightened her shoulders and stared Janus directly in the eye. "What would you like to know?" 

"What makes you who you are. I've been the Count of this fine city for many years, but never have I met one such as yourself. You are calm and collected, but at the same time you are unsure and cautious. You are a curiosity." 

Raqel smiled, knowing she had peaked his interest. She told him everything she dared, but left out many of the more troubling details of her past. The two of them drank as she told her tale, and by the time she reached her days in the Arena they had gone through nearly three bottles of wine. "Then I came here," she ended with a slight hiccup, causing her to giggle. Janus laughed as well. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked between laughs. 

"I've kept one for nearly fifty years. I do believe you can answer that question for yourself." He leaned toward the center of the table when she motioned for him to come closer. "What is it?" he asked, beyond curious. 

"Just a little closer," she said, leaning part way across the table as well. 

"Yes?" Their faces were no farther than an inch apart at this point. Raqel angled her head slightly to the side and closed the gap between them, kissing him lightly on the lips. Realizing what she was doing, she pulled away from him. She stood up from the table and walked to the other side of the room. "What's wrong?" Janus asked, following her. 

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized quietly. 

"Its quite alright," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Perhaps we have had a bit too much to drink. I'll have Hal-Liurz come and show you to your room so you may rest. It'll be light in a couple hours." Raqel nodded as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Janus paused when the door clicked shut, shaking his head. There was something about this woman, this Raqel, that he couldn't quite fathom. He knew everything that she had told him, but at the same time he felt as though he was missing something. Some important detail from her past. He felt as though he knew nothing and everything at the same time. And the kiss. He sighed and started walking. Such a simple thing it was, that kiss, but he had enjoyed it. It had awakened feelings inside of him that he had not experienced in half a century. Janus realized then that, perhaps, he loved her just as he had loved Rona. 

Raqel walked around the room, admiring the decorations. But she did less admiring and more thinking. She was foolish to do what she did, but it had felt so right at the time. There was no way the Count would look her in the face now, not after what she did. He had a wife, after all, and probably kids though they would have moved on long ago. But she wanted more, she wanted him to hold her. Cursing herself for acting this way, she started pacing around the room. Her thoughts stopped abruptly at the slight knocking from the door. Shortly there after, Janus came through. 

"Hal-Liurz will meet you down the hall to--" He was unable to finish what he was saying for Raqel threw her arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. This time, Janus decided not to hold back. He pressed his hands on her back, slowly loosening her robes, and pulled her body closer to his. She responded feverishly to his touch, acting quickly to help remove the clothes that separated their bodies. Janus kissed her neck tenderly, holding Raqel as he had held no other, his touch soft. They made their way to the bed, their first night spent together full of wonder and bliss like neither had ever known.


	10. Chapter 10

Janus lay awake, his arms wrapped around Raqel as she slept. What had pushed him to commit such an adulterous task? But, he felt no regrets. Surely it was not as bad as it seemed. His wife was in a coma afterall! She had not seen nor shared a bed with him for nearly fifty years! And this woman was so welcoming, so accepting of him. Raqel stirred in his arms, causing him to remember why she had come in the first place. She was in search of the cure. Once she had it, no doubt she would use it and return to the mortal life she once lived. She would leave and Janus doubted that she would return. He knew it would have to be that way if she took the cure, but he wished it was not so. He muttered a soft prayer to Julianos, begging her to stay. Before he kissed her forehead and attempted to sleep once more. 

The two of them were woken by a soft knock on the door. "Sire?" 

"It's Hal-Liurz!" he cursed silently. "Come with me." He grabbed her wrist while she was attempting to cover her nakedness with a sheet from the bed. 

"Sire? Are you awake, sir?" The Argonian asked again. 

"Yes, yes, just a moment." He pulled Raqel into a dark corner and hushed her when she tried to speak. "This will only take a moment, I promise." Janus cast an invisibility spell on her and a detect life spell on himself. "Do try not to move. It's best if my stewardess does not know you are still here." Raqel nodded, not sure if he had seen it or not. He dressed quickly before answering the door. "Yes, Hal-Liurz, what is it?" 

"I have not seen that young Imperial woman since I left her with you last evening. She did not come to meet me so I could show her to her room." 

"That is very strange, are you sure?" 

"Yes, Sire." 

"I have not seen her since I left to ask you to prepare her a room. Perhaps she saw it best to stay inside the city. The castle can be intimidating." 

"Yes, Sire, I thought of that as well. Just, none of the guards have seen her either." 

"She mentioned last night that she was born under the Shadow. Perhaps she used that to leave without being seen." 

"But, why would she want that unless... unless she was a thief! I shall have the guards scower the city in search of her!" 

"A thief! If that wench is found, have her brought directly to me! I will have a word with her about this treachery!" 

"Yes, Sire!" Hai-Liurz bowed and left, letting Janus close the door behind her. He cast dispell on both of them. "Its alright, you can move now." 

"I was not born under the Shadow," she told him, her brow furrowed. "It was the Thief." 

"My poor stewardess did not know that," he laughed, embracing her. Raqel flushed, wrapping the sheet around her tighter. "What is it? Is this uncomfortable for you?" 

"Only slightly." 

Janus laughed again. "We share a bed together, and you find this uncomfortable? My, you are a strange one!" Raqel shoved him away and began getting dressed, completely ignoring him. "Leave if you wish, but you'll be back." 

"No, I won't!" She collected all of her things and marched out of his room, leaving him laughing. She made it through the castle without attracting any attention, but when she reached the city she was stopped by a guard. As the guard looked her over she could feel her skin burning in the light. 

"Take your hood down," he ordered her. Raqel did as she was told, cringing as the sun struck her face. The guard's eyes narrowed as he recognized her. "You, ma'am, are under arrest," he said as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her arms behind her back. "By order of Count Hassildor, you are to be taken to the castle." She struggled against the man's grip, mostly because of the pain from the sun's heat on her skin. Raqel calmed down somewhat when the reached the cool, sunless rooms of the Castle's interior. Despite being taken to the dungeon, as she would have expected, the guard led her directly to the Count's quarters. He knocked on the door to the Count's quarters, waiting patiently. Janus opened the door shortly after, not looking particularly happy. He grabbed Raqel's shoulder and dismissed the guard. 

"That will be all, thank you. I must have a word with this thief. Alone." The guard nodded and bowed, leaving in a clatter of his chainmail garb. Once the door was shut, his hard expression softened. "I said you would come back to me," he laughed. Raqel, however, did not find it funny. "Would you care for some wine?" he asked. She nodded, but did not let his kindess get to her. But suddenly she wasn't angry anymore. The way he looked at her, the deep caring in his eyes. She couldn't stay angry at him. The wine he chose for them was different than the one they had the night before, it was sweeter. They drank quietly, both unsure of what to say to the other. "I am sorry you found my comment offensive," Janus said at last. "I did not mean for it to be so." She looked at him and saw the apologetic look in his eyes. 

"Its alright," she mumbled, sipping her wine. Raqel tried her best not to show it, but she longed for him to hold her in his arms again. Never before in her life had a man been so kind to her, and deep inside she doubted there would be another. Janus stood up from the table and walked to the bed where he sat once more. 

"Come, I would like to speak with you for a moment." She did as she was asked, leaving her goblet beside Janus' at the table. 

"What is it?" she asked, sitting beside him. 

"Last night you said much of what has happened to you throughout your life to make you the woman you are, but you never said who." Raqel's eyes teared up as she thought of her brother and her parents. "Hush, hush," he whispered, taking her in his arms as she began to weep. "Its alright." They rocked back and forth until her pain subsided. "Feeling better?" She nodded, wiping away a tear. "We don't have to speak of your family. Forget I ever mentioned them." She laid back on the bed, bringing her hands to her face as she began to cry again. Janus laid beside her, soothing her with comforting words as she cried. Soon, the sobs stopped and a few scarce tears dripped down her cheeks. He kissed them away, whispering sweet-nothings into her ear. When at last the tears stopped flowing, she kissed him back. It was so tender, so passionate, she caught him by surprise. Raqel, giving into her lust, pulled him on top of her. The urge to have him became overpowering. Janus knew she had given in and tried to control himself, but she made it difficult. He laid soft kisses along her neck and collarbone, exciting and calming her at the same time. Using his calm nature and soft touch he was able to bring her back down to earth without sacrificing any ecstasy. Raqel pulled her loose shirt over her head and quickly began working on the Count's fine dress, and soon both were fully undressed. The fire of their passion burned hot, but slow. By the end of their love making, both were so blissfully spent that they simply laid in each others arms for what felt like hours, calmly listening to their slow and near silent breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

Raqel spent a full week at the castle, spending glorious time with the Count while avoiding Hal-Liurz and the guards. While she reluctantly packed her things, Janus told her who to look for. "I have researched what I can," he said as she put on her traveling robes. "What little I have discovered points to the witches of Glenmoril. In the past, they have been capable of creating a cure. I have searched for these witches throughout Cyrodiil, but no covens still exist within its borders." 

"What do you expect me to find, then?" She asked, strapping Umbra to her waist. 

"There may be one left. I have unconfirmed reports of a woman seen near the Corbolo river who fits the description of these witches. I ask that you seek her out, and learn whether she can help. She lives somewhere along the river, east of the Imperial City and south of Cheydinhal. If you are successful, which I have no doubts that you will be, report to Hal-Liurz. You have my utmost thanks." 

Raqel dropped her things on the bed, where they spent many wonderful nights, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I will come back to you," she swore to him. 

"I know you will," he said, kissing her tenderly. "Here, take this." Janus placed a key in her hands and closed her fingers around it. 

"What is this?" 

"A key to your new house in the city. I had Shum gro-Yarug draw up the deed while you slept this morning." 

"But... why?" 

"Hal-Liurz has suspicions that something is going on, and I do not want you to be forced to sneak around so that we may see each other. Some nights I will be able to visit you, not the other way around." 

"Its no trouble for me, really. Hal-Liurz is not hard to get past." 

"Its not just that, you will be safer there. There is a woman, Eyja is her name. She will be your servant and sleep in the basement of the house. I know how you despise bottled blood, so she will also be yours for that purpose. I have discussed this with her and she agrees to help you. The only thing she requires is a potion of Cure Disease ever morning before she wakes." 

"I have always been careful. I've learned how to feed now without waking them." 

"I know that, its simply a percaution. Good luck, my Love." He kissed her again before she left. Raqel was out of the city and heading east on the Gold Road when it hit her. He has said "my Love." He had never said anything like that to her before. 

"My Love," she whispered to herself, a smile spreading across her face. Raqel looked back at the castle one last time before turning and trudging towards the Imperial City, and Cheydinhal beyond that. 

The first time she noticed something was wrong was in the middle of the second day of her trip. Raqel had just drank a portion of a bottle of blood Janus had given her, despite how she hated the taste, when she noticed the sky turning a deep red. She rubbed her eyes, thinking maybe it was a side effect of the blood, but that did not change things. Quickly, she packed her things and continued on the road. As she crested the hill, she stopped. Near the bottom there was a bright glowing gate, several bodies of creatures she had never seen littered the floor before it. Cautiously she approached it, Umbra drawn. Just as she neared it, the gate exploded in a blast of light. When at last she could see again, the gate was in ruins and a single man stood in front of it, a glowing black orb in his hands. Instantly she recognized the armor of the man to be that of the strange men who had come into the Prison while she was being kept there so long ago. Just as he was leaving, she approached him. He was young, even compared to her. 

"What was that?" she asked, still cautious of everything around her. 

"That, ma'am, was a gate to Oblivion. They've been appearing all over Cyrodiil." 

"And that?" she indicated to the orb in his hands. 

"Its a Sigil stone. This is what keeps the gate open and stable in our realm." 

"They've been seen all over Cyrodiil?" She glanced back the way she had come, wondering if Skingrad was safe. 

"Yes, I've just come from Bruma. Seems each city has had trouble with one. News of gates opening up outside the cities reached Cloud Ruler Temple this morning. Its chaos out there." Her breath caught in her throat. Skingrad! But she couldn't just abandon her mission. Janus trusted her to get that cure, she could not let him down! "Where are you headed?" he asked her. 

"Cheydinhal." That was all she dared tell him. 

"Mind if I join you? I'm going there myself. The Count's son decided to venture into the gate outside the city last night and has not been seen since." 

"Sure," she nodded. Something about him seemed familiar, but Raqel could not put her finger on it. She swore that she knew him, but had no idea where from! He put her mind at ease by starting a casual conversation as they walked. The man asked where she was from, why she was traveling, and all sorts of other questions. He was pleasant enough, and she didn't mind having company while she traveled. They were nearly to Cheydinhal when they stopped for the evening. Raqel wasn't sure if she could trust this man yet, and waited for him to fall asleep before letting herself drift off. She realized that she could have fed from him that night instead of being forced to drink bottled blood the next morning, but something about him made her not want to. 

They reached the city by midday, and went their separate ways. The man went into the city to speak with the Count, and Raqel angled south towards the Corbolo river. It was risky terrain, but she had traveled down most of the river by sundown. She noticed a small hut towards the top of a large hill across the river from her, but she knew she couldn't climb it. After looking around for a while, she found a small dock on the other side of the river. She cursed, knowing she would have to swim it. Umbra slowed her down considerably, but she made it to the other side of the river while keeping most of her things dry. Her robes, however, were not spared. She striped out of them, slipping into some huntsman clothing she had bought while still in Skingrad. It was comfortable and tight fitting, but very revealing. Raqel, however, didn't care much. She marched up the stairs towards the hut, making short time of it. The door was open, so she walked right it. An aging woman turned and looked at her with surprise. 

"Hello ther, my Lady. My name is Melisande. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" 

"I was told you could give me a cure for vampirism," Raqel said calmly. 

"Oh, my! What makes you think I would know about such a thing?" There was clear frustration in her voice. 

"I heard a rumor that you might know., that's all." 

"My dear, you shouldn't trust rumors. They can get you into horrible trouble. This time, however, you've heard correctly. I might know a thing or two about it. But I'm afraid the information isn't free. You do me a small favor, and then we'll talk about this cure you seek." 

"What do you need from me?" Raqel cursed in her head. This trip would take longer than she expected, and after meeting that Blade on the road who told her about the Oblivion gates, all she wanted to do was run back to Skingrad. 

"I have my own interests, and they occasionallky require resources that are difficult for me to acquire. Soul gems, for example. If you can bring me five empty Grand Soul Gems, I'm quite sure I can help you with this cure you seek. I shall await your return." 

Raqel turned and left, exceedingly frustrated with this woman already. It took her nearly three weeks to acquire all the soul gems. She was forced to travel to nearly every city in Cyrodiil to find and purchase a Grand Soul Gem, but at last she had them. 

"Good to see you again," Melisande greeted her. "Do you have the Soul Gems I requested?" 

"Yes, here they are," Raqel said, dropping a bag of them down at her feet. 

"Ah, wonderful! These will be most useful to me. Now, to the matter at hand. You need a cure for vampirism, yes? I believe I can create a potion that will do the trick. But it requires a few things." Raqel groaned out loud in frustration. More traveling?! "To start, I'll need six cloves of garlic, two shoots of Bloodgrass, and five leaves of Nightshade. Those will be easy enough for you to find." Instantly Tyrie popped into Raqel's head. She'd be sure to know where she could find such ingredients. She was Mages Guild after all. "But I'll also need the blood of an Argonian, and the ashes of a powerful vampire. Those may be... more difficult for you to acquire. Any old Argonian will do, but the vampire must be very powerful indeed. If you succeed, I'll get you what you need." The witch handed Raqel a dagger that seemed normal, but she could tell it wasn't. "This dagger has been specially treated. All you need to do is cut the skin of an Argonian with it, and there'll be enough blood on it to use. Any Argonian will do, and you needn't kill it, but do be careful. Stabbing strangers often doesn't sit well with the townspeople or the town guards." 

"What about the vampire ash?" Janus flashed through her mind. She could not kill him for his ashes, nor would she even if that was the only vampire powerful enough for the cure. 

"This one is... difficult. It may be quite a trial for you. But if you are successful, it will make the cure all the more worth it." 

"Who must I kill?" Now this woman was reminding her of Owyn. The poor man must be dreadfully bored down in the Bloodworks without her to keep him busy with matches. 

"You have come across a vampire or two in your travels, perhaps? I assure you, they are nothing like what you must face. There is one vampire who wanders Cyrodiil who, if you were able to find him, would make a wonderful cure. But his location is not known to me. The vampire that you should seek is powerful, so powerful that those who sought to destroy him were unsuccessful, no matter what they tried. The best they could do was to imprison him underground, where he survives to this day. Search near the North Panther River for Hindaril. If you can vanquish him, his ashes will be more than adequate for my needs." 

"What of the other vampire?" She wanted to make sure it wasn't Janus she would be sent after. 

"His name is Octavian, and he is a force to be reckoned with. Very few ever survive an encounter with him. You would do good not to meet him, though you may some day. He often wanders the wilderness of Cyrodiil, but is often seen around Skingrad." She nodded, unsure what to make of the information. Despite being exhausted, she returned to Cheydinhal where she spent the night. She woke up ill in the morning, but that did not deter her. She would finish this and get the cure as soon as possible so she could return to her Love.


	12. Chapter 12

Raqel's trip back to the Imperial City took longer than the original, as she was getting increasingly tired. she thought it must be a side effect of the bottled blood as she had not gone so long without feeding from a fresh source. However, she grew even more frustrated when her clothes started to not fit at her waist. Cursing loudly, and often, she managed to kill a larger built female marauder and took the armor, which she fit into nicely. It took her nearly three full days to get back into the city, where as usually it would take just over two. She knew that Tyrie would be a great help to her, so she instantly headed towards the Arcane University. The tall Altmer was not hard to find among the other mages wandering around the University grounds. 

 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, you cannot go in there," a Battlemage stopped her when she tried to get through the gates. 

 

"But I must speak with Tyrie Nervosa." 

 

"I'm sorry, the Arch Mage is not available to speak with you at the moment. There are pressing matters she must attend to." 

 

"What's the matter?" It was Tyrie, she stood just beyond the gates. 

 

"I must apologize, Arch Mage, this woman wishes to speak to you but she does not understand that you are busy for the moment." 

 

"I know you, don't I?" she asked, looking at Raqel. "From the Arena?" 

She nodded. "Yes! And, please, I must speak with you!"

"Let her through." The guard nodded and opened the gate for Raqel. "Come, walk with me for a moment." She followed Tyrie as they walked around the University. She got some strange looks from the other mages, but she didn't mind. "I've been Arch Mage here for only a short time, but already I have had waves of people coming to me for assistance. None, however, were expecting." 

"Expecting?" 

Tyrie nodded towards Raqel's slowly swelling abdomen. "You are expecting a child, are you not?" Her face noticeably paled. Tyrie smiled. "It does not surprise me that you did not know. I am an expert when it comes to the anatomy of Cyrodiil's people. You are not very far along, not many would have noticed. So tell me, why have you come?" 

After a few moments of collecting her thoughts, she spoke. "I need your help finding a few things." 

"What kinds of things?" 

"I need..." she had to pause and think for a moment, "six cloves of garlic, two shoots of Bloodgrass, and five leaves of Nightshade. But also I need the blood of an Argonian." 

A look of shock spread across Tyrie's face. "Why would you need such an assortment of ingredients?" 

"Look at my face. Really look at it. You'll know why." Tyrie didn't even look, but simply nodded. 

"A cure for vampirism, I understand. You have spoken with the Count of Skingrad, then?" 

Raqel nodded. "I was there some weeks ago. He's a pleasant man." 

Tyrie smiled. "Ah, vampires and their secrets." 

"What?" 

She shook her head. "Its nothing. Just thinking aloud. You can purchase several of those items here in the University, but the blood of an Argonian will be harder to acquire. Although, I'm sure i can get you some." 

"How?" 

"Come with me." Tyrie walked into the center tower of the University. Inside was Raminus Polus, who she'd met previously, but also a Bosmer and an Argonian she did not recognize. "Tar-Meena, could you come here a moment?" 

"Yes, Arch Mage," the Argonian said, setting down her book. "What can I do for you." 

"This woman here needs a small amount of Argonian blood. Do you protest to donating some? I shall heal you immediately after." 

"You'll get no complaints from me, ma'am." 

Tyrie nodded. "Go ahead." Raqel took the enchanted dagger from inside her bag and lightly grabbed Tar-Meena's wrist. In one smooth motion, she cut across it and soaked the dagger in blood. Instantly, Tyrie healed the shallow wound. The blood, once on the dagger, seemed frozen in place. It would not move no matter what Raqel did to the blade. Satisfied that, hopefully, the blood would not soak her things, she slipped it back into her bag. "Thank you, Tar-Meena, that will be all." The Argonian nodded and returned to her reading. "I do believe that is one thing from your list. Shall we go see if Julienne Fanis has some other ingredients for you?" Raqel nodded and followed her through the Arcane University to a store that smelled of many different things at once. 

"Greetings, Arch Mage!" a Breton woman greeted them. "What can I do for you today?" 

"I need six cloves of garlic, two shoots of Bloodgrass, and five leaves of Nightshade. Do you have any?" 

"Yes! Of course I do! Give me just a moment, I will get them for you." The woman returned shortly, offering the ingredients to Tyrie. "That will be twenty septims." She handed the woman a handful of septims and thanked her. When Raqel tried to pay her back, she refused. 

"That is quite alright. Twenty septims is not much." When Raqel lived in the city, twenty septims was a weeks worth of food. 

"Thank you," Raqel said as they reached the door leading back to the rest of the city. "Your help will not be forgotten." 

"Its no trouble, really," she smiled. "I would love to see your child when it is born. Pay me a visit sometime." Raqel smiled back at her. She was having baby! And it was Janus' child! "Don't push yourself too hard, lest you stress the babe."

"I'll try." And try she did. A trip that would usually take her two days took her nearly a week she was so careful. This child meant the world to her. She would return to Janus with the cure and good news! Then she remembered, Rona, his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

Raqel stayed in Cheydinhal a while, mostly searching for that Blade she had met on the road. But, as it turns out, he was long gone by the time she arrived. She felt at ease in the city and, despite the urge to return to Skingrad and to Janus, she stayed for several days just so she could relax and think about her child. Her child. It felt weird to her to say that, but she knew that it would be a great thing. She would always have a part of Janus with her, wherever she went during its time of development. It was a pleasant feeling, knowing that she'd always have a part of him with her. No one seemed to notice as Tyrie did, however. There wasn't much for her to do in the city besides view the different ways the city did things, but that quickly grew boring to her. At the end of the week, she decided it was best to leave the city and continue on with her mission to get the vampire cure for Janus. He expected her, and she would return. 

Raqel, though scared for the child growing in her womb, headed south of Cheydinhal towards Redwater Slough. She was some distance in from the road and was slightly worried since she was on her own. If this vampire she was hunting was as powerful as Melisande had made him seem, she would have trouble on her own. Still, she had to kill him to get his ash so she could return to Janus with the cure. The cave was dark and wet, and Raqel found it hard to breathe the thick air. She crept through the cave, avoiding the occasional living skeleton and a rat or two. She reached a door after some time, but it was locked. Cursing under her breath, she took the lock picks from her bag. She broke nearly every lock pick she had before the door finally swung open. With a dagger ready in her hand, she continued down the cave. Every few turns she ran into a vampire, and every vampire she found she killed. She was silent and deadly with the dagger she held and did not alert any others to the deaths she caused. At long last, she reached the final room of the cave, and there stood Hindaril. His head snapped to attention as she started moving towards him. Raqel froze, keeping as close to the wall as she could manage. Hindaril turned full circle, staring directly towards the entrance to the room. His eyes skimmed over her without seeming to notice her. Even after he turned his back, Raqel did not relax. She moved stiffly towards the vampire, but he seemed to have gone completely still, as though he were a statue. 

"Its heart is beating," he said in a whisper when she was nearly directly behind him. Raqel tensed up, knowing now that he had heard her the entire time. She rested a hand on her stomach, unsure of what to do. While she was distracted, Hindaril turned and tackled her to the ground. "What is a pregnant woman like you doing in these parts?" he asked in a menacing tone, looking her over with a sideways glance. "Ah, but I see you are one of my kind. A creature of the night. You must be here for my ashes." Hindaril laughed at her, throwing her dagger out of reach. "You think it’s a curse, a disease, something to get rid of," he hissed in her face. "Let me tell you something. I have lived in this cave for ages, and a wench like you will not be the end of me. You came to kill me, but you have let me live. That door you came through was locked for a reason, but you've opened it for me. And I thank you for that." He stood and, without another look at her, he walked out. Then Raqel realized what she had done. Her only viable chance at the cure was walking out on her! She quickly stood and drew Umbra from her waist. He would not get away from her! She ran after him, retracing her steps exactly. Hindaril was in her sights just as he was about to exit the cave. She ran to meet him, but he heard her coming and trapped her in his grip before she could do any damage. "You still think you can beat me? Foolish child." He pushed her down on her knees, pulling out a dagger that he must have looted from one of the other vampires she had killed. She flinched as he traced the dagger along her exposed collarbone and up the vein of her neck. "Such a pity to waste a face as beautiful as yours. But, sometimes sacrifices must be-" His words were cut off by a sudden grunt coming from his throat. While he had been distracted, Raqel had taken Umbra and drove it under his rib cage. Hindaril fell to the ground beside her, slowly turning into a pile of ashes and clothing. Panting heavily, Raqel piled up the ashes and made a simple carrying bag by cutting off a single pant leg from the clothing he left behind and tying one of it. When all the ash was finally stored in its temporary carrying compartment, Raqel left the cavern. Still shaking, she followed the shore of the river all the way back to the road and made it by sundown. 

Her progress back to Melisande was slow, for many reasons. Raqel took her time, mostly worried about the child growing within her. She wasn't sure how her experience would effect the baby, or even if it would at all. She took extra precautions on her trip back to Drakelowe because she wasn't sure if something had happened to the child or not, but was thankful when, after nearly a full week of traveling, she finally made it back. "Greeetings, how do you fare this fine evening?" 

"I'm back..." she panted, completely out of breath. "I have everything you requred." She pulled out the ingredients, one by one, and handed them to her. First was the blood of the Argonian. 

"I'll just take that dagger. It should have more than enough blood on it for my needs. I do hope it didn't cause too much trouble." 

Next, she removed all of the simple ingredients. Melisande took them without argument. And at last came the ashes of Hindaril. 

"Hindaril is destroyed?" she seemed completely shocked as Raqel pulled out the makeshift carrying bag for the ashes. She nodded, a slight shudder going through her. "You are indeed a force to be reckoned with, my lady. And with child, at that!" Raqel blushed, knowing that Melisande had noticed the bump in her belly. "I shall take the ashes; finally, some part of him can be put to good use. I have everything I need. Now, all that remains is to brew the potion. This, however, is a task with which you cannot assist." Raqel nodded, fairly relieved that there was no more she had to do. "Give me twenty-four hours. I shall have the potion ready for you then." 

"May I..." she paused, letting herself catch her breath. "May I stay here a while? I... I need some rest." 

"Yes, yes, of course. Here, you may rest here a while." Melisande lead her over to the bed where she sat down immediately. Raqel pulled a bottle of blood from her bag and downed it quickly. "Lay down, my dear, you do not look so well. What happened with Hindaril?" 

"I... He..." But Raqel couldn't finish. Before she could utter another word, she had slipped into unconsciousness and was asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hindaril stood before her, a wicked dagger in his hands. He was saying something, waving the blade around as he spoke. But Raqel couldn't understand what he was saying. She looked down, her stomach fully swelled from her pregnancy. That's when she realized that he was talking about her child. How it would be a fatherless bastard, doomed to live a troubled life. If it would live. He knelt down in front of her resting the point of the dagger on her swollen stomach and leaned forward, the point of the dagger slowly going into her womb. 

Raqel sat up screaming. She looked around, unsure of where she was. "Its alright, my lady, you are alright." Melisande was sitting beside the bed, a pail of water and a wet washcloth in her lap. "How are you feeling?" Before answering her question, Raqel rested her hand on her stomach. It was still only slightly swollen, and there was no dagger. 

She shook her head. "I... I'll be alright. How long has it been?" 

"Nearly two days." 

"How's...." 

"Your child is fine as far as I can tell." She paused, looking around the little shack. "I have something for you. The cure you sought is ready!" Raqel sat up quickly. The moment she'd been waiting for was finally here! "I'm quite pleased with the results. The batch came out larger than I'd expected; there is enough for two doses of the potion." Even better! Raqel stood up, eager to get the cure and be on her way. "Unless I'm mistaken, I believe this dose is promised to someone. should you ever have need of another, for... personal reasons, you have the second. Our work here is done. You should be on your way." She quickly packed her things and walked out of the small shack, thanking her several times over. 

Despite wanting to hurry back to Skingrad, she knew it best to take her time because of the child. Her trip, though uneventful, took nearly two weeks to complete. Remembering that the Blade she had seen mentioned Oblivion Gates opening up all over Cyrodiil, she was cautious for the last few legs of her trek. However, when she saw the crumbled ruins of a closed gate, she picked up her pace. The familiar sight of Castle Skingrad looming over her was comforting, and she whispered, "I'm home, my Love." Raqel walked through the two sets of gates and met Hal-Liurz with the cure. 

"Welcome back. You have completed your task for the Count? Yes, it seems that you have. The Count will be pleased. Please, follow me." The stewardess lead Raqel back out through the doors into the courtyard and to a blank wall. She was confused, up until the wall slid down and revealed a long tunnel. "The Count awaits within. Please, do not delay." Hastily, but carefully, Raqel traveled down the tunnel and through the door at the end. The tunnel continued down into a room, much like those of the castle, with Janus, a woman on a bed, and Melisande. 

"How did you-" she started to ask the witch. 

"Hush child, this is serious." Of course, she wouldn't answer the question. She turned to Janus, cure at hand. His expression was grim. 

"Time grows short. The cure must be administered as soon as possible. Please, hand it over." She balked slightly. He'd never been this pushy before. She handed him the cure and backed up a few steps. His frown noticeably deepened. "Melisande has agreed to help revive Rona long enough for her to drink the potion, and finally be at peace. If you are quiet, you may remain. Now, stand aside." Raqel's heart sank. This wasn't the Janus she remembered. She backed away as Janus turned back to Rona who lay motionless on the bed. 

"I can bring her around for a short time. You must be quick." Melisande cast some sort of spell on Rona and the woman sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, where she stayed. 

"Rona, my Dear," Janus said as he got to his knees at the edge of the bed. "Its time to wake up." Raqel tasted bile in her throat. He was speaking to the wife who had not seen him in near fifty years as though she had been awake the entire time she slept. 

"What? Janus? Please, no, oh let me sleep!" Rona was nearly crying into her hands as she sat on the bed. "Oh, please, let me sleep!" 

"Its alright, its alright. I've come to give you peace at last." Rona looked up at Janus. 

"I can... Rest? True?" 

"Yes, my Dear, just drink this. It will all be better." Raqel's chest heaved as Rona took the potion from him. 

"Oh Janus, thank you. Thank you for saving me." She leaned forward and kissed him before taking the potion to her lips. Janus stood as Rona's body went limp and she fell back on the bed. 

"My wife... my beautiful wife..." he was murmuring. Raqel was about to go and comfort him, but he stopped her. "Now is not the time for discussion. Give me a day's time to set her affairs in order. Speak with Hal-Liurz tomorrow. Please, leave me to my grief." Janus walked past her, with Melisande behind him, and left Raqel there with his dead wife. Her breaths came in shorter gasps as she stood there. Had he simply lied to her and used her for his own pleasure? He used her, he must have! Toying with her love, acting as though he cared, when in truth all he wanted was for her to get him the cure he sought for his wife! She screamed, throwing the last bottle of cure at the wall and watched it shatter. She froze, realizing what she had done. Her last chance at living a normal life dripped down to the floor and soaked into the dirt. Raqel stood there crying before finally she had the strength to walk out of the cavern and back towards the city. She pulled the key that Janus had given her from her pocket and looked at it as she walked. It would be good to have new surroundings, and now she had a home. A home where she could raise her child.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good evening, my lady," Eyja said as Raqel walked into Rosethorn hall with all the things she carried with her. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She shook her head, taking a seat by the fireplace. Eyja walked over to her when she noticed her wipe away a few tears. "My lady, is there something wrong?" 

She sniffled. "I'll be alright, Eyja, you don't have to worry about me." 

"Are you sure, my lady?" 

Raqel thought for a bit, then realized what she could have Eyja do for her. "Would you mind doing a favor for me?" 

"Anything, my lady." 

"Count Hassildor is expecting me to meet him at the castle tomorrow, but I do not wish to go. Would you mind going in my place?"

"Of course, my lady, I would be glad to." 

Eyja woke the next morning with a sore neck and a bottle of Cure Disease. The Count wasn't lying when he said that her new Mistress was indeed a vampire. It was unsettling, but seeing the cure Disease potion she knew that this woman was no normal vampire, she actually cared. Eyja, noticing it was raining out, grabbed a cloak and pulled the hood tight over her head. Upon entering the castle, she found the Count's stewardess and approached her. "Please, wait here," she said. "I shall let the Count know you are waiting for him." But before she left, the Count came walking up. 

"Raqel, my dear! Its so good to see..." he paused, noticing she was not the woman he was expecting. The Count looked her over, then spoke again. "Eyja. What, may I ask, are you doing up here on a day such as this?" 

She curtsied. "My mistress sent me, Sir, to see you." 

He sighed loudly. "Ah, I see. Please, return to Rosethorn hall. I shall be coming down to see the two of you after I am finished with my duties here. Please, give your mistress my regards. I do wish to see her again." 

"Yes, Sir." Again Eyja curtsied and left the castle. She returned to Rosethorn hall immediately, finding Raqel sitting by the fire once more. "Mu lady, I spoke with the Count," she said, taking her cloak off and hanging it by the door. Raqel stayed quiet. "He's coming down to see us later in the day." That caught her attention. 

"What?" 

"The Count is coming down to see us sometime later in the day." She visibly tensed. 

"I do not wish to see him." 

"But, my lady, he wishes-" 

"I do not wish to see him." 

Eyja bowed her head. "Alright then, my lady. As you wish." 

Raqel sat by the fire most of the day, and when the sun had finally gone down, there was a knock at the door. Eyja answered it, greeting the Count kindly. "Good evening, Sir." 

"Good evening to you as well, Eyja. Is your mistress available?" 

"She... She does not wish to see you." Janus looked past Eyja and saw Raqel sitting by the fire. 

"Could you pass on a message for me, then?" 

"Anything, Sir." 

"Could you tell her that I cannot thank her enough for helping me rescue Rona from the terrible state she was in. I do hope she found the peace she had sought. Also that I'd like to offer her a reward for her efforts. Given her present condition, the main gift I would offer her would be rejected. I can, however, offer a monetary reward for her troubles." He handed Eyja a large bag of septims. Janus' eyes drooped and he hung his head. "Thank you again. I shall rest easier now, knowing that Rona no longer suffers. I do wish that she would come visit the castle again." He paused and looked Eyja in the eye before he left. However, as he paused, he heard something he did not expect. Heartbeats. "Eyja, may I come in for a moment?" 

"I don't-" 

"Just for a moment. I will not disturb your mistress." 

She looked back at Raqel who did not move. "Yes, Sir." She opened the door wider and let the Count inside. 

"Could you let us have a moment alone?" 

"You said you would not disturb her, Sir." 

"And I won't. Please, it'll only be a moment." Eyja nodded and retreated into the basement. Still, he could hear the heartbeats. They were soft, barely able to tell one from the other, but they were there. They were the heartbeats of two children, growing in the womb of his lover. "Why did you not tell me you were with child?" 

"Please leave, Janus." 

"Why didn't you tell me? I am their father, I had the right to know." 

"Janus, leave." He didn't move. "Leave, before I make you." 

"Raqel, please-" 

"Leave, now!" Janus straightened up, and nodded. 

"If that is what you wish, then that it was shall be." He left, closing the door quietly behind him. Raqel shuddered violently even as she sat by the fire. Then what Janus had said really began to sink in. He spoke of her child in the plural sense, as if there were more than one. That's when she heard it as well, two barely distinct heartbeats. Two! Her heart began to beat faster and faster as the thought of two children began to sink in. She wouldn't have one, but two! She needed to calm herself down, needed something to do. She noticed all the books on the shelves of the house and remembered she couldn't read. 

"Eyja, could you come up here?" she called down the stairwell. 

"Yes, my lady?" 

"Can you read and write?" 

She paused, confused by the unusual question. "Yes, my lady, I can. May I ask why?" 

"I wish for you to teach me." 

"Yes, my lady, I can do that for you." 

For the next seven months Raqel learned to read and write from Eyja, and every day they became closer. By the end of her term, Eyja was no longer a servant, but a friend. Raqel was laying in bed, reading Surfeit of Thieves by Aniis Noru, she had just finished reading about Esruoc Tsrif when the contractions started. "Eyja?" she called, unsure of what to think. "Eyja!" she called again when they got increasingly painful. It had already been some hours since they had started. She came up the stairs, throwing open the door, and found Raqel ont he bed. 

"What is it, my lady?" 

"It hurts!" Eyja ran to her side and rested a hand on her fully swelled stomach. 

"My lady! You're in labor! I must run to the Mages Guild Hall and get some help!" 

"Hurry!" 

Eyja was back shortly with a Breton mage behind her. "Eyja, I will need your help," the woman said, going to Raqel's side. For the next couple hours, Rosethorn hall was filled with the painful moans and screams from Raqel as she birthed two children, a young girl first. Eyja took the baby girl, cleaning her with the cloth rags that the mage had brought with her. The child begain wailing, a good sign. "You must stay strong," she said to Raqel. "Your little girl is healthy and breathing." Raqel nodded, clutching the edge of the bed as she pushed. The birth of her son was easier than the first, but just as painful. She laid back, completely exhausted, as Eyja and the mage held her children. 

"What will you name them, my lady?" 

"Issandi, for the girl," she panted. 

"And the boy?" 

"Acktai."


	16. Chapter 16

While Eyja tended to the children, Raqel sat out on her stoop enjoying the sunshine. She sighed and relaxed, leaning back against the door. “Are you alright, ma’am?” a man asked, walking up to her. She didn’t recognize him, but she did notice some burn scars on his face. 

“I’m alright,” she said, not meaning to sound as sad as she was. 

“You do not sound alright.” He sat next to her, shielding his face from the sun. “Why don’t you tell me what’s happening?” Raqel wasn’t sure why, but she trusted this man. Not will all of her information, but some. She explained to him that she had fallen for a man who bore her children, only to find that he was in love with someone else. “Then leave,” he said in response. 

“What?” 

“Just leave. It seems the simplest solution to me. Just leave him and don’t come back. If he truly hurt you as you say, he does not deserve you. Find another man, someone who can treat you as you should be treated.” 

“But… my children!” 

“I know you probably love your children, but wouldn’t it be safer for you to leave them as well? They’d only remind you of the man who broke your heart. You don’t want that, do you?” Raqel sat there, contemplating what he had said. It seemed logical to her that she should just leave the city, after what Janus had done to her, but her children… She didn’t want to leave her children. She thanked the man for his input and went back inside to Rosethorn Hall. Acktai and Issandi would no doubt be hungry by now. 

Raqel held Acktai to her breast as Eyja cuddled Issandi. They were a couple days old now, and every day since their birth Janus had tried to speak with her. But every day she denied him. She would not give him the pleasure to see her, not after the way he abused her love. It was becoming such a hassle, she decided to take the man’s advice and leave Skingrad. However, she came up with her own reasons. The man told her to leave her children because they would remind her of Janus, but that’s not why Raqel was leaving them. She knew that her life would not be safe for her children, and they’d be better off remaining in the city with Eyja and close to their father. Despite having a deep hatred for the man who had used her, she knew he would care for their children. Eyja had found her a woman, Elisa Pierrane was her name, who had given birth some days before she had. She would be the perfect wet nurse for her kids. Raqel didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. She couldn't stay in Skingrad any longer, not while Janus was still there. After Eyja had spoken with Elisa and got her to agree, Raqel started to pack her things. 

"The house is yours, Eyja, and everything in it. Upstairs I have left a large sum of gold, most of what I have, for you and the children. I thank you for all the kindness you've shown me over these past months. I'm truly greatful. If the Count comes by and wishes to see the children, let him." 

Eyja sniffled. "Why?" 

"He is their father. But they are to live in this house with you. They must not stay in the castle. He does not deserve to raise the children. You are to act as their mother, even if they do not believe it. Please, raise them well." 

Eyja started crying. "My lady, do not go, please. These children need you in their lives. Please, for them!" 

Raqel herself started to tear up herself. "I know, and I wish I could, but I can't! I just can't! Eyja, you have to understand. I cannot stay in Skingrad, and this it their home, with their father. I wish for them to be raised in a fine city away from the troubles that plague me. I have things I must attend to in the Imperial City, and they cannot come with me. You must understand how much this hurts me, but they can't come! I'm sorry!" Eyja nodded, taking Acktai from her. Raqel kissed the two beautiful children she had birthed before heading out the door of her home. 

She made good time on her trip back to the Imperial City. Despite only being gone for about a year, things had changed. The citizens were on edge, the guards even more so. No one seemed at ease. She walked to the Waterfront and found her home just as she had left it. Everything was covered in dust, and most of the food had spoiled, but the things she had left there were still in good shape. She even found her Raiment of Valor folded up in one of the drawers beside her old blue raiment. Raqel traced her finger along the edges of the armor, remembering a time when things seemed easy. It was kill or be killed. She sat back on the bed, weeping into her hands. The life she knew was long over, and she wasn't so fond of the one she lived now. Her only love was back in Skingrad along with the children she bore. She couldn't go back there, never. Her children would be raised, and they would be raised well. Of that she was sure. 

Raqel waited until near midnight when she knew Armand Christophe would be out, waiting for any potentials for the Thieves Guild. She was going to start a new life, away from Skingrad, away from her past. When at last the time came, she left her home. Armand seemed quite surprised to see her. "Raqel! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages." 

"I was away," she said simply. 

"What can I do for you?" 

"I wish to join the Thieves Guild. Not as a beggar, but as a thief." 

He gave her a hard look and nodded. "You must wait for Amusei and Methredhel." She did not have to wait long as they arrived shortly. "Everyone is here. Let's begin. Each of you is seeking membership in the Thieves Guild. The Thieves Guild is not a myth. We are followers of the Grey Fox, and I am his Doyen. Merely by finding me, you have passed the first test." Armand rubbed his chin. "It is unusual for us to have three potential recruits at the same time. Rather than the normal test of skill, I'm going to make this a contest." 

The Argonian beside her protested. "That's not fair!" 

"Methredhel and Raqel, you know the rules of the Guild. However, for Amusei, let me state them clearly. Whoever brings me the diary of Amantius Allectus, without killing him, will be invited into the guild." 

Methredhel threw her hands in the air. "I'll have it before sunrise!" 

"Its somewhere in the Imperial City. The beggars will help you locate it, for a price. I can sell you lockpicks if you need them. One more thing. You cannot kill each other during this trial. We may be thieves, but we're not murderers." Methredhel took off, but stopped to ask Ancus where the man lived. Raqel, having been a beggar most of her life, knew exactly where to go. As she passed, Ancus gave her a scornful look. It would be an interesting life to live in the city once more. Raqel stayed ahead of Methredhel, even into the Temple District. The lock to Amantius' house was easy enough to pick, and it locked behind her. Before she had the chance to search anywhere, she heard someone attempting to pick the lock. Hastily, she searched every possible place on the first floor where the diary could be kept. In a desk by the front door, she found it. Upon entering and seeing Raqel with the diary, Methredhel shouted in frustration. 

"Thief! You stole that diary from me! Now I'm going to have to wait to join the Thieves Guild!" Raqel could hear Amantius stirring upstairs, awoken by the shouting. 

"This isn't his diary," she lied convincingly. Methredhel perked up. "I searched everywhere down here, and I could not find it." She shot up the stairs, not even bothering to check the book in Raqel's hands that was the diary. She smirked, leaving the house when she heard Amantius yelling for the guards. She made good time back to the Waterfront and found Armand where he usually stood. 

"Are you confused?" He asked her when she approached. 

"I have the diary you seek." 

"Congratulations! You have earned the right to join the Thieves Guild. You once again owe your loyalty to our guildmaster, the Grey Fox. He has three rules, which you know, but I will refresh your memory. First, never steal from another member of the guild. Second, never kill anyone on the job. This is not the Dark Brotherhood. Animals and monsters may be slain if necessary. Third, don't steal from the poor. You very well know that peasants and beggars are under the personal protection of the Grey Fox, particularly here in the Waterfront." Raqel nodded. She had heard these rules many times. It was at that instant that her new life as a thief had begun.


	17. Chapter 17

It took Raqel years, but she progressed through the ranks of the Thieves Guild. Occasionally she would return to the Arena and fight as the Grand Champion, but few knew of her second life as a thief. Armand was her Doyen for the first two years, but then he sent her to Bravil. After speaking with S'Krivva, her new Doyen, she bought a rundown shack towards the back of the city along the canal. The place reeked of sewage, but so did the entire town. She returned to the Imperial City occasionally while she lived in Bravil, mostly to continue her reign as Grand Champion, but also to keep her shack in shape. Every trip she made to the city, she would bring more and more of her possessions from there to Bravil. Soon, the house was empty. Raqel wanted to leave Ancus the house, as he was in need of one, but she knew he didn't want to see her again. Instead, she wrote a note on a small piece of parchment. 

 

_ Ancus,  _

_ I know you never wanted to see me again after what I had become, but know this: I still love you like a brother. I may have changed physically, but I am still the same person I was. Despite what you may think of me, I will do whatever I can to help you out. This note was wrapped around the key to my small shack in the city, the same one you used while I traveled to Crowhaven, before you refused to speak to me. Use it as you wish, it is no longer mine. I went to the Office of Imperial Commerce and had the deed changed to your name. It is yours. I no longer have need of it. Please, do not judge me for what I have become, but rather who I was when you knew me.  _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ Raqelia S. Atoria _

 

She wrapped the note around the key to the hut and put it in Ancus' food bag. Hopefully he would accept it. 

When she returned to Bravil shortly after giving Ancus her old home, she stopped by The Lonely Suitor Lodge to see if she had any new jobs for her to complete. "You are a welcome sight in these troubling times," she said. "I have need of a very special book, the Lost Histories of Tamriel. The cat burglar Theranis was sent hunting in Skingrad for the book." At the name of the city she started shaking her head, hoping that it was not where she would have to go. "However, Theranis has not been seen since. They Grey Fox himself hunts for this book. I need you to find Theranis." 

"No, no, no," she started mumbling under her breath, but still S'Krivva continued. 

"Help Theranis bring back this book. If he is unwilling or unable, bring back the book yourself. Go to Skingrad. The trail starts there." She couldn't believe it. After five long years she was returning to Skingrad, and not under good circumstances. She didn't want to go, she wanted to refuse, but S'Krivva and the Grey Fox needed her. They were depending on her. She nodded and left, her shoulders hunched and her head hanging. Raqel stood by the fire in her small house, shaking even though she wasn't cold. Janus would be there. As would Issandi. And Acktai. She had to keep hidden, keep her face from public view. Too many people could recognize her. Taking her time, Raqel packed what she would need for a short and quick trip to Skingrad, hopefully without anything to stop her from returning. 

Raqel knew the road to Skingrad all to well, making it a short trip there. She sought out a beggar, one she knew, to see what they knew of Theranis. "One more coin and I can buy a pair of shoes," said a beggar she had only seen on a few occasions. 

"Fagus," she said quietly, "Do you know anything about Theranis?" 

"He is a skillful thief. I seem to remember something about him. Something recent. Something important. Something missing in my hand...." Groaning, she handed him a small handful of septims. "Ah, yes, now I remember! Theranis was drinking in the Two Sisters Lodge. He was bragging about stealing something from the castle. Unfortunately, Captain Dion was also in the Two Sisters Lodge. He arrested Theranis and hauled him off to the dungeons. Its not easy to get in there. Not unless you got yourself arrested. Of course, you are a thief. You could just break in." As she left, she heard him say, "Blessings of Arkay upon ye," and knew she'd need it. 

Raqel figured her best bet to getting inside the dungeon, without being seen by someone who knew her, was to get arrested. That wasn't so hard. After renting out a room and dropping all her things off inside, spent some time in the Two Sisters Lodge drinking brandy and ale until most would suspect her drunk. She started slurring her words, swaying back and forth, and cursing uncontrollably. She was, however, sober the entire time. At the perfect time, when Captain Dion came in for a drink, she hit the patron next to her. "C'mon," she slurred. "Ssshow me swhat yousss got." 

"Ma'am, I think you've had enough," Dion said, standing up. She turned and hit him as well. 

"'S that it? You poor exc-cussse for a man." 

"Alright. You, ma'am, are under arrest for assaulting a guard. Come with me." She grinned, pulling the hood she wore tight over her face. Dion dragged her through the streets, heading towards the castle. Raqel's eyes widened and her pace slowed as they passed Rosethorn hall. Out front were two small children, a little boy and a little girl with bright blue eyes, playing a game of tag. Instantly she knew who they were. She wanted so badly to run and embrace them, to tell them she was home, but she knew she couldn't. They would be worse off knowing who their mother really was. Best they didn't know. Dion pushed her, making her walk faster past her own kids. The two of the paused their game, watching as the guard captain led her along. She prayed to any God that was listening that they didn't see her face. 

The castle, as it turned out, was exactly as she had remembered. Nothing at all seemed to have changed. That, however, only made it worse for her. She knew every twist, every turn, of every corridor. When at last they reached the dungeon, Dion left her to the jailer. The guard took all of her possessoins and handed her poorly crafted clothing to change into. "Can you turn around, please?" she asked him when he just stood there. 

"No, you're not getting the chance to try any funny stuff. You change, I keep an eye on you." Raqel was about to complain, but decided against it. She stripped down, handing her robes to the man. He looked her over, but there was nothing lustful about his glance. It was completely professional, searching for anything she could be hiding. The guard nodded and she dressed in the itchy clothes he had given her. Little did he know, she had a lockpick hidden in her hair. After taking her clothes, the guard hauled her down to the cell and locked her in with an older Nord male. 

"Are you here to rescue me?" 

"What does it look like?" she complained. 

"Sorry, I was just asking." 

"Do you know anything about a man named Theranis?" 

"You mean the thief? He was in the big cell with that Argonian. They were always whispering to each other. The Pale Lady took him days ago." 

"The Pale Lady?" 

"Every few days she comes for one of us. Some return, some don't. Those that are taken three times never return. This was Theranis' third time." 

She cursed. "Where does she take them?" 

"I don't know. She took the Argonian less than an hour ago. He put up quite a struggle. He was bleeding all over the place." Raqel knew he was telling the truth because she could smell the blood on the floor. Ignoring anything else the man said, she pulled the lockpick form her hair and began to work on the door to her cell. She had to be patient, it was a lock harder than most she had to pick, and she only had one lockpick on her. With a satisfying click, the door opened. She made her way towards the back wall of the dungeon, noticing the blood on the floor and on the wall. The candles resting just above the stain on the wall looked loose, so she pulled down on them. Raqel jumped as the wall opened, creating a doorway. As it opened, the man she had been sharing the cell with bolted for the door. The jailer saw the man and came running to the dungeon, just missing Raqel as the wall closed behind her. She heard banging on the wall as the man yelled at her to open up, but she didn't. She couldn't be caught again. Shutting out the noise the man was making as the guard attempted to apprehend him, she made her way down the tunnel, not sure where it was headed. She knew much about the castle, but not this. Following the trail of blood, she found herself in the wine cellar of the castle. The trail led to one of the large barrels of wine, but stopped there. She could smell more blood beyond, but could not find a way to get past the barrel. Next to her, she noticed some blood on the pillar under another set of candles. Again, she pulled on it, and again a door opened. The wine barrel wasn't that at all, but was in fact another secret passageway. She made her way down, but at the end she saw a woman standing there who was clearly a vampire. Next to the woman, however, she saw a body. Instantly she knew it was Theranis. She cursed loudly, louder than she should have, and the Pale Lady turned all of her attention to Raqel. The woman charged her, a small dager drawn. Raqel tackled her, taking the vampire's own weapon to her throat. The battle was quick and tireless. She found a key amidst the pile of dust. 

"Hey, over here!" It was Amusei calling her, the filthy Argonian that had nearly gotten her into trouble in Leyawiin. He must have been the Argonian the man in her cell had spoke of. "Please, get me out of here!" 

"First tell me what you know of Theranis." 

"He was my cell mate. He said he stole a treasure from the castle, and that's why he got arrested." 

"The Lost Histories of Tamriel?" 

"If that's Theranis' treasure, I know where it is. But I'm not telling you anything until we're out of here. Get me out of the castle! As soon as we're out of sight of the main gate, I'll tell you." 

"Come with me then." 

"We shall be stealthy!" 

Using her vast knowledge of Castle Skingrad, Raqel got them to safety without any trouble. Amusei was clearly a rookie at sneaking around, and nearly got them in trouble with the guards, but Raqel prevented that by shoving him into a dark corner when the guard came by. When at last they were out of the castle and beyond the bridge, she stopped. "Where is the book?" 

"Theranis told me to give this message to any member of the Thieves Guild that asked about him or a book. 'Look under the bush near the well, behind Narestarel's house.' I was going to take it for myself, but I owe you a great debt. You should take it." 

"Now get out of here." 

"Thank you again! You know, I think now I will join the guild." He walked off, heading not for Skingrad but for the Imperial City. Raqel shook her head, going back towards the city. She knew where Narestarel's house was, it was almost directly across the street from her old home. After acquiring the book, which was exactly where Amusei had said it was, she sat on the front porch of the house. Acktai and Issandi were still playing in the street, oblivious that their mother was watching. She was only able to watch them for a short while, as Eyja called them back inside for dinner. Raqel wiped away a tear as the door shut behind them. They did not know who she was, and that was best, she reminded herself. If they knew it would only make things harder for all of them. She was simply a thief. No more, but much less. After retrieving all of her things from the Two Sisters Lodge, she headed back to Bravil. 

"You have found Theranis and the Lost Histories of Tamriel?" S'Krivva asked when she returned. 

"Yes. Theranis is dead." 

"Dead? I grieve for him. But at least you have the book. The Grey Fox has sought this book for many years. You have earned the reward. Here is your payment." Gold meant nothing to Raqel now, but still she took the 400 septims. "I have another job for you, if you would take it," S'Krivva added before Raqel left. 

"What is it?" 

"Hieronymus Lex must be eliminated once and for all. They Grey Fox has asked that you do this personally. It is a most delicate matter. Countes Umbranox of Anvil is hunting for a new captain of her guard." 

"What would you have me do?" 

"The Legion Commander of the Imperial Watch sent her a list of candidates. They Grey Fox wants this list replaced with one that highly recommends Hieronymus Lex. From Anvil he can do little harm to the guild." 

"Where is this list?" 

"The letter is currently in stewardess Dairihill's desk. She has lied to Lady Umbranox, telling her that the letter has yet to arrive." 

"Why don't we just kill Lex. It would be easier." 

"I have heard from Armand Christophe that you had trouble with killing while on the job. This one is glad that you stopped before becoming your Doyen. But we are thieves, not murderers. That is the province of the Dark Brotherhood. For reasons unknown to this one, the Grey Fox has extended his protection to the Umbranox family, and Lady Umbranox in particular. While Lex is a problem for the ghild, his unwavering loyalty and resolve make him the perfect protector for Lady Umbranox." 

"How should I go about this?" 

"You will have to track down a forger on your own. I don't know of any in Bravil. With the forged letter in hand, sneak into the Legion Commander's office in the Imperial City Prison and seal it with his seal. Darahill cannot be trusted. You must deliver the letter to Lady Umbranox in person. Remember, this is a mission of stealth, not blood. Your payment will be higher than normal to cover the expense of the forgery. Shadow hide the hunter." Raqel headed immediately for Anvil, giving Skingrad a wide berth when she passed it. In only a couple days time she made it to Anvil and found a man, known only as the Stranger, to forge the letter. Upon returning to the Imperial City, yet again, she decided to stay for a few days, mostly because Ysabel had asked her to check in whenever she could. 

Upon entering the Bloodworks, like she had so many times before, she was stopped by the overly happy Dunmer Gladiator that she despised. "Agronak gro-Malog was my friend. You... you killed him," he murmured. 

"That was over five years ago," she told him. Raqel tried to walk past him, but he held his arm out. "What do you want?" He didn't say anything, but he glared at her. Before she could react, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. "What in Akato-" He covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Shhh," he said, slowly grinning. "It will all be over soon." Raqel's eyes widened. He was either going to rape her or kill her. She prayed that it was the latter. He spun her around, pressing her face against the wall. One hand groped her breast while another held a dagger to her throat. 

"Get it over with, cur," she hissed. She shuddered as he kissed the side of her neck. 

"I've been waiting a long time for this." 

"As have I." She elbowed him as hard as she could in the gut and he fell backward. Eyes wide, he scurried away from her as she picked up his dagger. 

"Oh, please, no! I'm sorry!" Raqel glared at him, dagger in hand. Before he could beg anymore, she slit his throat. Suddenly she felt as though someone was watching her. Some presence she hadn't felt before. Looking around, she saw nothing. Ysabel nor Owyn had noticed what had happened. She didn't bother stopping by to see Ysabel. Someone noticed that she had killed the Gladiator, and she didn't want to know who. Quickly she left, heading for the Tiber Septim where she could rest until the time came for her to sneak into the Legion Commander's office. She payed for a room and dropped her things off by the bed. Raqel attempted to get some rest, but was awoken by a figure in black. 


	18. Chapter 18

"You seem to rest easily for one who's hands are stained with blood." Raqel shot up from her bed, a dagger in hand, to find herself face to face with a woman garbed from head to toe in black, her face hidden in shadows. 

"What do you want?" she demanded 

The woman smiled enigmatically. "Dear child, it is not what I want, but what the Dread Father wants. You are a murderer. Our Night Mother has seen this. I am here to invite you into our family." The woman stepped forward, revealing a Khajiit face with red eyes. Another vampire. She seemed to never be able to escape them. Vampires found her no matter where she went. 

"I don't need another family. I've ruined two already." 

"I highly doubt you can ruin this one, if you abide by our very simple rules. We are a family of killers. I am Shivani, Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood." Instantly she knew what she had gotten herself into. By killing the Gladiator, she had attracted the attention of the Brotherhood. This could possibly be a unique opportunity for her. 

"Do continue." 

"First you must know the rules of our family. Tenet 1: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 2: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 3: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 4: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 5: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Do you agree to these rules?" Raqel nodded without saying a word. "Good. Travel to the Elven Guardens district and find the woman Irene Metrick. She has been seen... conversing with Roderic Pierrane, who is a married man." She recognized his name as the last name of the woman who was the wet nurse to her children. Her past always seemed to come back and haunt her, no matter what she did to escape. "That is not the worst of her dealings. Often she lures married men out into the woods with the promise of finer things. She leaves them there, half dead, for the beasts. Take this dagger. It has not tasted blood, as both of us no doubt have. Kill Irene Metrick, and you shall be part of the family. We will meet again when you have done this. Go now in the shadow of Sithis." The Khajiit dissapeared before Raqel's eyes, but she could still see an ever so slight disturbance in the air as she walked through the door and out of sight completely. Raqel sat on her bed, pondering what she had been told. The dagger she had been given was of very fine make, better than all those she had. She decided then and there that, after dealing with Lex, she would take this Khajiit up on her offer and kill Irene. Still a bit uneasy, Raqel slipped back into bed and attempted to get some rest, but it did not come easy to her. 

By the time the sun came up, Raqel had managed to slip into the Legion Commander's office and seal the forged letter she received from the Stranger back in Anvil. She made quick time back to Anvil, traveling mostly by night. At around noon, she walked to the castle to greet Countess Umbranox in person. "I am Millona Umbranox, Countess of Anvil," the woman introduced herself. "I hope you enjoy your visit. I trust you will give us no cause to regret our hospitality to strangers." 

"I have something for you, my lady," she said with a bow. "The recommendations for your new guard captain." 

"You have the Imperial Watch recommendation? Normally these massives are handled by my stewardess, Dairihill. Let me see that. Hmm... Hieronymus Lex looks to be the best choice. I was about to give the position to Dairihill's cousin." She beckoned her stewardess over. :I have the orders right here. I'll fill his name in and you can deliver it to Captain lex. Thank you courier. My stewardess will tip you." As Raqel walked to the stewardess, she was greeted with a livid expression 

"She wants me to tip you!" She said with an angry tone. "You add insult to injury. You cost my cousin a chance at that job. Take your money and get out of my sight." She handed her a small handful of coins, about 20 septims by Raqel's guess. She thanked Dairihill with a coy smile and walked away with Lex's new orders. Wanting to be done with him, she nearly ran the entire trip back to the Imperial City. She was stopped by the occasional bandit, which slowed her down, but she returned sooner than she expected. 

Raqel set out through the city looking for Lex, and found him on his usual patrols around the Waterfront. She knew that he would probably recognize her, but she also knew that there was not much he could do about her escape from prison all those years ago. She approached him, letter at hand, with a wide grin. "Captain Lex," she said as she approached him. "You have new orders." With a deep scowl he snatched the letter from her hands. 

"I've been reassigned! This is outrageous!" he shouted as he read. "The Grey Fox had a hand in this, I know it!" That's when he truly looked at her face. "Raqel, its been a long time. Thanks to you, after all these years, he has finally won. Maybe fate will be kind and deliver him to me in Anvil. I'll leave at once." He turned, his shoulders hunched, and headed towards the center of the city. At long last, Lex was no longer a problem. Now she could find Irene Metrick and take care of the other contract she had been given. 

She was not hard to find. The woman, a large muscled build similar to Raqel's, was pacing around the east section of the Market District. She stayed there most of the day, not giving Raqel the opportunity to strike. She wanted to make the kill discrete, that way she would not have to worry much about the guards trailing her. Throughout the day she stayed in the district, but when the sun set she headed for home. Raqel followed her to the Elven Gardens District, where the Khajiit said Irene could be found. The Dark Brotherhood seemed to know a lot of things about people that most other didn't. That could potentially help her in many aspects of her life. Raqel waited outside the door to the woman's house until well into the night when she was sure she would be sleeping. Using a single lock pick, she unlocked the door and crept in silently. The first floor of the home looked as though most homes in the Imperial City did. A dining area and a seating area, not much more. Raqel went to the stairs, unlocked the door at the top, and found Irene sleeping by the bed. The woman must have heard her come in, for she sat up quickly in bed. Raqel, however, was much faster and was holding the blade Shivani had given her to Irene's throat. "What do you want?" she asked. 

"Sithis demands your soul." Before she could reply, Raqel slid the dagger across her throat and wet its blade with blood. Suddenly the air around her grew cold and she knew that, somehow, Shivani knew that she had killed her target. 

Raqel wanted to stay in the city for a bit longer, but she knew S'Krivva would be expecting her. The first night she slept on the road, she was awoken once more by the Khajiit in black. "I see that Irene's soul has been sent to Sithis," she said to her with a grin. "Well done. Welcome to the family, young one. Go to Anvil, to the haunted Benirus manor on the east wall. In the basement you will be greeted by a black door. When asked the question, reply thusly 'Sanguine, my brother' and you will be granted entrance to the Sanctuary there. Speak with Baltis. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I’ll be following your progress. Welcome to the family. You are now one with the Dark Brotherhood." Again, she vanished. With a wild grin, Raqel continued to Bravil in high spirits. She was, once again, starting a new life. She enjoyed being a thief, but after seeing her children, she feared she would not be able to continue for fear of returning to Skingrad. It was something she could not do. 

S'Krivva greeted Raqel with a toothy grin when she walked through the door. "Well done, hunter! Hieronymus Lex will no longer be a thorn in the paw of the Thieves Guild. They Grey Fox shows his gratitude. You are promoted to Shadowfoot, and you may now use Orrin of Castle Anvil as your fence. No longer can you accept jobs from this one. It is rumored that the Grey Fox himself may be seeking you out soon." The Grey Fox. Raqel wanted to meet this man, see how he had become so renowned all across Cyrodiil. "Shadow hide the hunter." 

She did not wait to see if someone was coming to get her for the Grey Fox. Instead, she headed immediately for Anvil. Under the cover of darkness, she walked through the front gates and headed for the supposedly haunted manor. It was a rundown mess of bricks, wood, and broken windows. She walked inside and quickly made her way to the basement. In the back there was the black door she was promised she would find. "What is the color of night," a deep raspy voice asked. 

"Sanguine, my brother." The door opened before her, revealing another completely seperate area from the house. 

"Welcome home," the same voice responded. And she did agree with the door. She felt as though she had come home, at long last.


	19. Chapter 19

After some time, Raqel learned that the Brotherhood was recovering from the infiltration of a traitor into their ranks. They had lost many of their high ranking members, and had nearly lost their best assassin. The Listener, a female Dunmer by the name of Alani made the occasional visit to Anvil to see Shivani. Raqel, through some investigating of her own, learned that the two of them had been friends for many years. The Listener was a pleasant woman, with a cheery attitude and was very caring. She was always genuinely concerned for the Dark Brothers and Sisters of the Brotherhood. Raqel, however, kept mostly to herself and didn't particularly get attached to any of the Sanctuary members. Baltis, a male Dunmer who was the Sanctuary head, was the only one she got even remotely close to and that was only because he was the one who gave out the contracts. 

After two years of being in the Anvil Sanctuary, she had advanced to Eliminator. Raqel had dealt with a wide veriety of contracts, some of them involving multipe targets. The most difficult one she had been on was an excursion to Hack Dirt. Baltis had told her she needed to eliminate the entire town for the reason that they had tried to sacrifice souls to bring back the "Deep Ones," a strange group of people that only the citizens of Hack Dirt had known about. There was a bonus, but only if she killed each citizen within their own home and out of sight from the others. She managed to do that, with the help of a single person who lived in the city. Jiv Hiriel, a quiet man, had told her everything she needed to know about every citizen. The contract itself was not hard, but she had to force herself to kill Jiv after all that he had done to help her. She felt as though she had betrayed him. But, she returned to Balits victorious. 

The next contract she had been given was another multiple target job, but the numbers were not as high. She was told to go to Skingrad and kill three different people. Baltis was not sure their connection to each other, but one person wanted them all dead. Davide Surilie, Bernadette Peneles, and Toutius Sextius. All three neaded to be killed. Simply by killing all three of them without being discovered by the guards, she would recieve a bonus. As it turned out, she never had to enter the city. Davide and Bernadette all worked at the vineyards outside the city, making those kills eays for her. Toutius Sextius was harder for her to find, but she was told by many that he spent his mornings in Castle Skingrad. Instead of searching for him, she had a stroke of luck and ran into him while she was cleaning her blade in a nearby pond after killing Davide. Toutius was on his horse, riding north, and stopped at the pond to water his horse. Raqel grinned, thanking Sithis for her luck. In one smooth motion she strung her bow, knocked an arrow, and shot him between the eyes as he waited for his horse. The kill was quick and silent, but with its master dead, the horse blaked and took off into the distance. That didn't bother Raqel, but she could have used it to return to Anvil to tell Baltis the news of their deaths. Still, she made it back to the Sanctuary in good time. Baltis rewarded her handsomely, and promoted her to the rank of Executioner. 

On a few occasions since then she had seen Shivani conversing with Alani and two others. One was a male, around her age, who was fully garbed in a Black Hand hood and robe. The only time she saw him he had a deep scowl etched onto his face. The other was a Breton vampire, the only one of the group not wearing robes. The four of them stole away into Shivani's quarters to discuss something that, Raqel guessed, was of great importance. She sat by the training room, interested in what they were discussing, but not willing to interrupt. Some time later, Shivani emerged. Raqel pretended to be reading a book, but she could not fool the Speaker. "I know you've been tryin to listen in, Executioner." 

"I'm sorry, Speaker," she said, bowing her head. 

"Its alright. We were discussing your future in the Brotherhood." 

"You... were?" 

"Yes. You are to fulfill a contract given to me directly from the Listener herself." 

"What do you need me to do?" 

"Go to the city of Cheydinhal and seek out Delphius Pierrane." Again, a Pierrane. Raqel hoped he was of no relation to her children's wet nurse. "This may be a difficult contract for you to fulfill, but it is an important contract. You've been asked to take the life of someone who may be considered a child by some." Raqel balked. A child? "He is fifteen years old, but someone wishes him to be sent to join Sithis in the void." 

"Why are you asking me to do this?" 

"For reasons that you cannot know until after you complete this contract. Speaker Lucien Lachance will accompany you on your way to Cheydinhal and will watch over you as you complete your task. Take all the time you need, but leave as soon as you possibly can." She looked past Shivani to see an Imperial, the one with the seemingly permanent scowl on his face. Her target wasn't even an adult! How could they possibly expect her to kill a child? "You may think this contract sadistic and wrong, but know this. A good friend of mine, Gogron is his name, killed a six year old at her birthday. But, it was asked of us, and we obliged. This contract is not as bad as it seems. Your target has done some terrible things in his life, and someone wishes us to end his reign of terror." Still, Raqel was shuddering. She dreaded the though of killing any young person, mostly because she had her own. Yet somehow, she managed a nod. "Good. Speaker Lachance will be ready to depart whenever you are. Take all the time you need." She looked up at Lucien, who was still scowling as he turned and followed Shivani away. 

Even as she packed her things, Raqel could not shake that single though. A child! She found Lucien waiting for her near the entrance to the Sanctuary, still scowling as she expected he would be. "I'm not a blood bank," he muttered as they walked out the door. Her eyes widened. She had not thought of him in that way at all! But, of course, not many would trust vampires, especially if they were traveling across Cyrodiil with them. Lucien didn't say much throughout their trip. Mostly it was "fetch" along with something else such as, "fetching rain," or "fetching s'wits," when they got ambushed by a small group of bandits. She found his attitude quite amusing. He was charming in his own right, but it appeared to her that he didn't notice it. All he seemed to notice was how intimidating he was, which caused Raqel to laugh. 

When they were in sight of the Cheydinhal gates, Raqel was surprised to find that Lucien was no where in sight. "Speaker Lachance?" she called. 

"Hush, I'm right beside you," he said in a hard tone. "Pretend that I am not here." She nodded, walking calmly through the front gates. Unsure of where Lucien had gone off to, she asked around the city about the boy she was supposed to murder. The thought caused her to visibly shudder. Raqel quickly sought out a beggar, hoping her status within the Thieves Guild could help her out. 

"Do you know of a Pierrane boy?" she asked. 

"That new little orphan in the city? What's it worth to ya?" Raqel handed the woman fifteen coins. "Yeah, I heard he killed both his parents. Poor kid. Usually he's over tormenting Aldos Othran on the south side of the city. When he's not there, he's out wandering in the woods." 

"Thank you." She gave the beggar a few more septims, knowing she could spare them. The boy was exactly where she had been told he was. Raqel heard Aldos singing before she could see him. 

"Flyyyin'... flyyin' in the skyyyy.... cliff racer flies so high.... flyinnn... Ow!" 

"Don't you ever shut up, filthy cur?" 

"Why do you... you hurt me? I never did," he hiccuped before he could finish the sentence. 

"Delphius Pierrane," she said aloud. 

He turned to face her, anger etched into his features. "What do you want, wench?" Raqel swallowed the insult, approaching the boy with confidence. 

"You are coming with me, boy." 

"What if I don't want to?" 

"You have no choice in the matter." She grabbed his ear, dragging him away from the poor drunken Dunmer as he continued singing the Cliff Racer song. Before she killed the kid, she wanted answers. "What did you do?" she hissed as she dragged him behind some of the larger houses in the city, out of sight of the guards. 

"What are you talking about, lady?" 

"Your parents, what did you do?" 

The teen hunched his shoulders and hugged his chest. "My mother hated me. She couldn't stand me! I think it was because of the bad blood between her and my father... I thought I did my father a favor by ridding him of her and the bastard child she bore. She had an affair! But... when my father found out... He went into a blood rage and attacked me. I couldn't help it, I had to defend myself. The blood..." he started to weep. "Oh the blood..." Raqel hugged him, but as she did, she slipped a dagger between his ribs. She covered his mouth so he would not cry out loud, and waited until all the life had left his body. Tears filled her own eyes as he let out one final gasp and was still. 

"A grim but necessary task. You did well," Lucien's voice filled her ears. "Return now to Anvil and speak with Shivnai. She has some very important news for you." He wasn't scowling, but he wasn't smiling either. He seemed he was rather... content. Raqel nodded, setting the boys body lightly on the ground. Her trip back to Anvil was the fastest she had run in a long time, but she needed it. The wind in her face calmed her down, but she cried most of the way back. He was only a child! 

Shivani welcomed her back with open arms. "By sending Delphius' soul to Sithis, your life in the sanctuary is now over," she said to her. "You are now my Silencer." 

"S-silencer?" Raqel was confused, she had never heard of such a rank. 

"The Black Hand consists of five ruling members. The Listener, its thumb, and four Speakers, the fingers. But does each finger not have a nail? That is your role. As my Silencer, you will collect contracts directly from me. No longer are you bound directly by the tenants. Go now, my Silencer, I will call you when you are needed. Walk always in the shadow of Sithis." Shivani walked away from her, back towards the awaiting Listener. The two of them retreated back into the Speaker's quarters, discussing some important matters once more. Raqel let the news that Shivani had given her sink in. Silencer... She was part of the Black Hand now. She realized then that there were far worse things that she would see than simply the death of a child, and that she couldn't let something so petty effect her as it did. But then she realized that she couldn't help it. He was so young!


	20. Chapter 20

Raqel spent most of the next year as Shivani's silencer, doing the occasional contract. She never saw her Speaker, however. All of her contracts and payments were left in Dead Drops around Cyrodiil. Often she thanked Sithis that her Dead Drops were not in or around Skingrad. She did, however, have a contract that eventually needed her to go to Skingrad. Shivani reminded her of the contract that had advanced her to Executioner where she had to deal with three different targets. Apparently her new target was connected to them as well. "Seek out Glarthir in the city of Skingrad," the Dead Drop had said. "The Bosmer has been causing problems for a select few of the cities citizens since your last contract here. Seems he believes they are following him. The last contract you had there was issued by this same Bosmer for the reason that they were following him, but it seems now someone wants him taken care of instead. He is rarely armed, but he may know you are coming. He is not particularly advanced in any form of magicka, however he has decent skill with a great axe. Be careful." Raqel folded the orders and slipped them into the pocket of her shrouded armor. Skingrad. The name alone caused her to shudder. She wondered how her children were faring, if they were growing up well, but quickly took her mind off of it. Such thoughts would only make things worse. 

Raqel made her way back to the city that haunted her dreams still, only once stopping to feed near the still ruined city of Kvatch. Her strength renewed, she continued on. Skingrad had not changed since she left. Wheter that was good or bad, she did not know. Raqel consciously avoided the east side of town, where she knew Rosethorn Hall was. Another sighting of her kids would tear her apart inside. 

While she was wandering around the city, keeping mostly to herself, she heard a "psst!" from behind her. Raqel didn't mind it, deciding instead to continue walking. "Hey, you!" She brushed off the call once more. When she felt a hand tugging at her clothes, she turned. 

"What!" 

"Yes, you, we need to talk!" 

"What do you want, little Bosmer?" she said before realizing that this must be the Glarthir she was told to seek out. 

"We can't talk here. Too public. Meet me behind the Great Chapel at midnight. Don't let anyone follow you. I'll make it worth your while." Raqel raised her eyebrow as the strange little man walked away. Then she grinned. This would be all too easy. Two Sisters Lodge was where she spent the rest of the day, drinking brandy and waiting for midnight to come around. When at last it did, she left and headed immediately for the chapel. Glarthir was late, but he showed up. "Good, good, you're here!" 

"What is it you want? And be quick about it." 

"Yes, of course! I need you to check out some people for me, the ones that are following me. Watch them, see where they go, who they report to. Will you help me?" She looked him over hard, trying to decide what to say. 

"You called upon the Brotherhood once before, haven't you?" 

He was visibly surprised. "How... you're one of them! I knew it!" He took the great axe from his back and lurched forward to attack her. Reacting faster than he, she grabbed his shoulders and sunk her teeth into his neck. Glarthir tensed up, freezing in her grasp as she drained him. His blood was thick and tangy, but had an odd flavor that Raqel did not find appealing. She pushed him to his back, letting him lie there alive, but dazed. 

"Foolish little Bosmer," she breathed into his ear, taking a dagger from her belt. "You know not of what you are dealing with. I'm a Silencer for the Dark Brotherhood, you cur!" she said as she slit his throat and spilled the last of his meager blood. 

"Speaker," a voice said behind her. She spun, coming face to face with the Listener. "You have done well. Shivani and I have long discussed your future with the Brotherhood. We thought it adequate that you be promoted to the rank of Speaker. Welcome to the Black Hand." Alani held out a black robe and hood to her. Raqel stood, unsure of what to make of all of this. "You are to be head of the sanctuary here in Skingrad," she continued. "It is located in the basement of Nerastarel's House. Do not mind the Dark Guardians, they will not harm you." 

Raqel was shaking her head. "I can't. I can't do it. Not here. Anywhere but here." 

"You must. Skingrad needs you, Speaker. Whatever quarrels you have with this city, you must leave in your past. When you joined the family, you left your old life behind. Its time to start anew." Before Raqel could object, Alani walked away. She was met on the road by a Breton vampire, the same one that she had seen in Anvil. 

A top the robes in her hands, Raqel saw a key. No doubt it would be to a well or some other structure leading directly to the sanctuary in Nerastarel's House. Quickly she headed in that direction, avoiding guards and anyone she might know. Behind the house was a welll and, as she expected, it led directly to the sanctuary. Inside it was very empty. Only a few lone Dark Brothers and Sisters wandered around. Not minding the others, she quickly became familiar with the sanctuary. The Speakers quarters were in the back, away from the hustle and bustle of the sanctuary, where as the training and living quarters were towards the front. Raqel was pleased to find a small wine cellar attached to her quarters and quietly fetched herself a bottle of Tamika's Vintage 399. She enjoyed a glass as she relaxed in her quarters. Living in Skingrad again might not be so bad after all. 

Some months later, after having gotten used to the sanctuary, she decided to take a walk about town. It had been so long since she had, Raqel assumed it would be alright to do so again. She didn't get far before something bumped into her legs. Half clutched her her was a little boy, blue eyes starting back at her. Raqel's heart sank when she recognized her son. He stared back at her, obvious fear in his big blue eyes, but he did not move. She didn't know how or why she had bumped into him, but there he was, clinging to her legs, staring up at her. It was such a shock to her that he did not run in fear. She was a monster, after all. All of a sudden she feared the worst. Perhaps he knew who she was! Hastily, she grabbed his shoulders and lightly pushed him back in the direction of Rosethorn hall. Still, he turned and looked at her. He didn't move, but instead just stood there staring. The fear was still in his eyes, but it was not as potent as it was before. Raqel broke from his stare, turning back towards the sanctuary. She could not go through this again! The little pitter-patter of Acktai's feet reached her ears after Eyja called him back, a worried tone in her voice. At least she knew the danger from someone in Black Hand robes. But, he seemed to have realized the danger, but not shirked from it. It was as though he wanted to stare her down as he did. She looked back and watched him go through the large double doors with his sister. They were such beautiful children. Her heart lurched when the door slammed shut and she heard Eyja lock it behind her. She couldn't do it anymore. She respected Alani, but this was too much. The entire city seemed to want her to suffer. No matter where she looked she saw her children or Janus. Even when she retreated into her quarters, the images of their faces haunted her. Raqel locked herself into her Speaker's quarters and cried into the night, thinking of all the time she lost, and remembering why it had to be so. 

The next morning she sat outside the sanctuary, watching in grief as Issandi and Acktai pranced around playing some game she didn’t understand. Raqel laughed every time Issandi changed the rules of the game so she would win. To her own surprise, someone sat down beside her. “I see you’ve come back,” it was the man with the burn scars on his face. “May I ask why?” 

“I have business in this city, though it pains me to be here. I cannot leave.” 

“If you wish to leave, you can. No one is stopping you.” Raqel chuckled. 

“You have no idea.” 

“Would the persons who use your business want you to suffer so? Would they want to you be inefficient because of the thoughts that haunt you? Would they want you to stay in a place that causes you such pain?” 

“I… I guess not.” 

“Then you should not be here. If they truly care for your well being and that of their business, then they will let you relocate. They must.” Before she could say another word he stood and left, leaving her there to watch her kids once more.

By evening she decided to leave the city. After speaking with Aya Shadowblood, a freelance Silencer who took up residence in Skingrad, she left the Sanctuary in her care until her unlikely return. She didn't tell Aya that she wasn't planning on coming back, but if she had to, she would. The only city she could think of where she would feel at home and not be plagued by unpleasant memories was the Imperial City. She had things to do, and people to see. By the time she arrived at its large gates, as she had many times before, the sun was just setting again. 

Ysabel was surprised to see her when she walked into the Bloodworks wearing her old Raiment of Valor. "Nightfang! I thought you had left us!" 

"No. Just been busy." 

"For five years? Well, whatever you were up to, you're back now! How about a match, eh? For old times sake?" 

"What do you have for me?" It would be good to at long last stretch her fighting muscles again. It had been far too long. 

"There's been a large backup of creatures since your last visit. I've got three Minotaur Lords, if you think you can handle it." 

"You know me. I'll be fine." 

"Alright! I'll have the three of them led up there. Now, go crack some skulls!" Raqel happily obliged. Even though she was exhausted from her trip, the minotaur lords proved easy. However, the fight was a pleasant release for her. It helped her get rid of the pent up frustration over the past several years. After bein payed by Ysabel, Raqel left and headed for the Tiber Septim where she decided to stay for the remainder of her time away in the city. Along the way, she was caught by Methredhel. 

"They Grey Fox sent me to find you! You're a hard person to track down!" 

"I've been... busy." Methredhel looked her over, recognizing the robes she had changed into. 

"It seems you have. No matter! The Grey Fox wanted me to give you this." She handed Raqel a note, scrawled in fine penmanship. It said something about her meeting with him in Bruma for a special job he wanted her for. She nodded, folding the note and putting it in her pocket. Hopefully this would keep her distracted long enough so she could, perhaps, return to Skingrad with a clear head. Instead of heading for the Tiber Septim, as she planned, she once more headed out of the city and on to a life that only proved as a temporary distraction.


	21. Chapter 21

Raqel headed to Helvius Cecia's house in Bruma, as she had been asked to, and met the man known as the Grey Fox in the basement. He wore a grey cowl over his face, concealing all that would identify who he really was. "I see you got my message," he said with the voice of an Imperial when she approached him in her Black Hand robes. He looked her over, intrigued by her dress. 

"What is it that you need from me?" 

"I have need of your... special gifts. There is an item, hidden away in a remote monastery. I need you to go get it for me. The monastery is extensive and well guarded, so you should make sure to be well prepared. Should you succeed, I will pay you well for your services." 

"Anything to keep me busy," she mumbled then added in a louder voice, "I would be honored to help." 

"Capital! The monastery is called the Temple of the Ancestor Moths. It is where retired blind Moth priests go to wait out the rest of their days. I will mark the location on your map. Look for it in the far northeast of Cyrodiil, beyond Cheydinhal." Knowing that the Listener spent the majority of her time in Cheydinhal, Raqel decided she could tell the Alani of her absence then. "I need you to acquire Savilla's Stone. It is a large crystal with special properties that I need to gain... advantage. Remember, do not shed innocent blood. However, there is no bloodprice for the slaying of the stone's guardians, human or inhuman. When I recieve word that Savilla's Stone is missing, I wil be here waiting for you. Shadow hide you." Raqel nodded and left, going back up the stairs and out into the cold. 

It took her a few days, but she reached Cheydinhal in record time. She found Alani in her quarters within the sanctuary and knocked. "Come in." Inside the room, Raqel saw Alani sitting on the bed with the same Breton vampire she had seen her with on several occasions before that. It was then she noticed they both wore plain rings that reminded her of wedding bands. "Yes, Speaker?" 

Quickly regaining her stature, she spoke. "I must leave Skingrad for a while." 

"Whatever for?" 

"Things have come up. Some past allies of mine are in need of my assistance, and I'm obliged to help them." 

Alani nodded. "Very well. Do return when you can." 

"I will. Thank you, revered Listener." She bowed at the waist and left her quarters. 

The Temple of the Ancestor Moths was far north of Cheydinhal, nearly directly east of Bruma. It was cold, and the weather forced Raqel to wear several layers as she traveled progressively north. The monastery consisted of a chapel, a small hut, and another building in the back that she did not know the purpose for. Before being noticed by anyone, she picked the lock to the small building in the back and slipped inside. It appeared to her to be a chapel under croft, but something about it seemed off. She continued forward to yet another locked door, but it was much easier to deal with than the last one. After traveling a short ways, she found herself in a large open corridor, a single monk sitting in front of her. Her more violent nature taking over, she dispatched him quickly and quietly. Better safe than sorry. On the monk’s body there was a key, which Raqel took for safe measure. She proceeded through several doors, coming into contact with a few monks, but not many. Each that she found, she slew. At one point she found two in the same room eating nearby each other. Quietly, she covered the mouth of one and slit his throat, then drove Umbra into the other. Again she found a key, and thought it best to take it with her. 

The first key Raqel had found allowed her to enter the lower catacombs of the monastery. The monks increased in numbers and frequency, making it more and more difficult for her to kill one without alerting the others. Farther into the catacombs she came upon what she guessed was the sleeping quarters of the monks, and found several of them resting on their beds. One by one she slew them, each one quietly. They keys she had found became handy as she came upon several locked doors on her way deeper into the catacombs. She didn’t have to break any lockpicks to continue. After the monk’s quarters, she found herself in a cave full of traps and undead. Raqel had a difficult time going through a room that had several sets of spikes protruding from the ground, but she managed to do so without getting severely injured. 

After a while she came into a large room with two alters and a single monk in the center. On one of the altars was Savilla’s Stone. Raqel attempted to get near, but when she did a floating gem shot ice at her. She narrowly avoided it, but the shot alerted the monk priest that she was nearby. He turned ,charging her, and swung his Dai-Katana at her. She brought Umbra up in front of her face to block the blow, and kicked the man in the knee. The force of her kick was enough to break the knee, causing the man to fall face down to the ground. Raqel used Umbra to quickly dispatch him and continue on. Moving quickly, she ran to the altar and grabbed the stone all the while avoiding the balls of ice aimed at her. Just when she thought she was in the clear, an ice spell from the gem hit her square in the back. She fell, tucking and rolling to prevent from landing on Savilla’s Stone. Dragging herself out of range, she curled up on the stairs and shook. When at last her back thawed, she warily stood up and continued on. The last corridor, it seemed, of the cave had a bedroll with a chest and a ladder leading up. Inside the chest, Raqel found something that peaked her interest. It was a note, left from a monk priest some time ago. 

 

_ The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal shrouds the wearer's face in shadow _ it said.  _ No light or magic of detection can penetrate its depths. To look upon Nocturnal's face without the cowl is to view the depths of the void. A man would lose his mind to see it.  _

_ Recently it has come to light that the Gray Cowl has gone missing. This must be at the whim of Nocturnal, for she could reclaim it easily. The Lady of Shadows has seen fit to reveal that a curse is laid upon the Gray Cowl. Whosoever wears it shall be lost in the shadows. His true nature shall be unknown to all who meet him. His identity shall be struck from all records and histories. Memory will hide in the shadows, refusing to record the name of the owner to any who meet him. He shall be known by the cowl and only by the cowl.  _

_ I am directing a triad of Moth priests to investigate this tale. They shall determine the truth or falseness of the story. They shall determine the present whereabouts of the Gray Cowl, be it in Tamriel, Oblivion, or beyond. All curses can be broken, even those laid by Nocturnal. The triad shall determine how this curse may be lifted so that the Moth priests may safely weild the Gray Cowl.  _

_ Office of the Unseeing Eye _

 

That must be why no one knew the identity of the Grey Fox! He didn’t exist! Raqel pocketed the note and continued up the latter, amazed by what she had found out. 

It was a cold trip back to Bruma, and a long one. She figured it would take far too much time to go back down to Cheydinhal and follow the roads to Bruma, so she stuck to the wilds. The rocky mountain terrain made it difficult, but she arrived there faster than she would have if she had taken the roads. Just like the Grey Fox promised, he was in the basement of Helvius Cecia's like he had been before. 

"I hear the monks were most... hospitable," the Grey Fox said when she reached the last step. "My sources tell me that Savilla's Stone has gone missing. Do you have it with you?" 

"Yes, its right here." She handed him the large glowing stone. He seemed most pleased. 

"Capital! Now i can see past the palace defenses. It's a good thing the Emperor didn't know they had this stone. He would have had it destroyed or taken it from them and kept it under lock and key in the palace." Raqel found herself glad he didn't know of its existence either. It would have made things much more difficult for her. "When I have learned what I need to know, I will call for you again. Let us leave Helvius' house now. He has served me well and deserves his peace. Shadow hide you." She left, knowing that she should return to Skingrad to check on her sanctuary. How she wished not to, but she must. She found herself there in only a couple days time. 

Traveling through the city only at night, Raqel managed to avoid seeing her children. However, she didn't avoid the worst of her problems. One night, while heading back towards the sanctuary after a quick feeding, she saw a figure cloaked in black making its way towards the castle, but they were not Black Hand robes or any other garment of the Brotherhood. Intrigued, she approached the figure. "Who are you?" she demanded, pulling on the person's shoulder. She balked when she recognized Janus' face in the darkness. Without waiting for a reply, she turned and ran. Raqel wasn't able to get far before she was stopped. 

"Raqel, I know it is you," Janus said as he halted her. "Where have you been?" 

"Leave me be!" 

"Our children miss you. They know of you, and they want you in their lives. Every night before I lay them to bed, in your bed, they ask 'when will Mommy come home?' It tears my heart to pieces, but I must tell them that you will return some day, that you are only away from us for the time being. Don't make me a liar, Love, please." 

"Don't you call me Love, you lying cheat!" Before she started crying, she stormed off towards her sanctuary. Surprisingly, Janus let her go. Raqel was greeted warmly by Aya and a few murderers when she walked in, but seeing that her face was contorted in grief and anger, they left her be. The next morning she left again. As she did she passed the man with the scars, and he nodded to her as she walked out the door. Skingrad was a place of ghosts for her. Every time she returned, she was forced once more to leave. 

Again she headed towards the Imperial City, staying in the Tiber Septim on her time away. Amusei found her while she was reading a book in the lobby, handing her another message from the Grey Fox. He wanted to meet her in Chorrol, in the house of Malintus Ancrus. It was a simple shack, but the Grey Fox was there none the less. He asked her to head to Bravil and fetch out the Arrow of Extrication, an arrow with a key shaped head. She managed to do so, but not after having to kill its keeper, Fathis Aren. She returned to the Grey Fox successful. He rewarded her and sent her on her way once more. She went to Skingrad again, only staying for one night before leaving once more. She could not stay long for fear of seeing Janus or her children again. 

After being sought out once again by Methredhel, she was sent to Cheydnihal. Raqel figured she could stop by the sanctuary to see the Listener before heading to see the Grey Fox. She was greeted by her brethren, but found out that the Listener was not in. She had gone to Anvil to see Shivani. Raqel thanked the murderer that had told her and quickly left. 

Raqel headed towards the house where the Grey Fox was meeting her, intending to finish the job quickly. He was now asking her to seek out the boots of Springheel Jack, a famous thief that was long dead. She was instructed to go to the Imperial City and seek out Earl Jackben Imbel. Immediately she headed towards the Talos Plaza, where she knew his house was. She remembered him being a very strange man, but he mostly kept to himself. The one thing that struck her as odd behavior was the fact that he only traveled at night. 

Raqel knew Imbel had a steward, but it appeared she had entered the house when he was not around. Still cautious, she proceeded up the stairs where she found Imbel cowering in fear from her. She spoke with him for a moment, and received a key to the catacombs under the house, where he said the coffin of Springheel Jack would be. The poor man did everything she asked, petrified for his life. Perhaps he noticed the teeth and her eyes. Shrugging it off, she took the key and went to the basement. To her surprise, the catacombs were littered with vampires. After killing several of them, she found the coffin which must belong to Jack. She opened it, but found no body. Simply a journal. She read a few entries, surprised by what she found. 

 

_ I knew a man who was a great thief. He dared steal from Nocturnal herself! How odd that I cannot seem to recall his name. I think we were friends, but I'm not certain. In three days I will venture into Taren's crypt. Graverobbing alone is dangerous. Maybe I should try to find a partner. Didn't I once know a great thief? _

 

Raqel found it interesting that Springheel Jak knew of the Grey Fox. His journal entry was supported by the note she had found while searching for Savilla’s Stone. After pondering for a moment, she read on. 

 

_ I begin this second entry in the second volume of my diary on a momentous day. Actually it is night, the night when my second life begins. It will be forever night for me. I have become one of the children of the night, a son to mother wolf and brother to the bat. I am nosferatu, a vampyre. Tonight is the first night of the rest of eternity. _

 

She groaned aloud. Another vampire! They followed her everywhere! 

 

_ I had forgotten about this diary. I won't bother to calculate how many decades it has been since I last wrote in it. The cattle of this city know me as Jakben, Earl of Imbel. Centuries ago I knew myself as Springheel Jak, the famous thief. I seem to recall having a famous partner, but his name escapes me. No matter. I have grown beyond friends and partners. I rule the night here in the city. _

 

As she read the last entry in the journal she was struck in the shoulder by a blade. It did not go deep, but it was painful. Yelling out, she unsheathed Umbra and slashed across the chest of her attacker. It was Jakben Imbel, once known as Springheel Jak. He staggered, looking at the wound on his chest and grinned. Raqel paled. This vampire was some 300 years old, just as Hindaril had been, and she only managed to kill him by luck. Jakben lunged at her, but she was too slow to react. His blade dug deep into shoulder, and she screamed out in pain. She pushed him off of her, attacking wildly with Umbra. Jakben seemed surprised by her ferocity and danced backwards while he attempted to block each of her attacks. He managed to, but he started to slip up as she powered through. Raqel, seeing a slight opening, grabbed her dagger and drove it into the side of his rib cage. It was enough to cause him to stagger, but was not a mortal wound. As he recovered, she took her chance to end it. She pointed the tip of Umbra directly under Jakben’s collar bone and drove it forward into his chest. He tried to inhale, but it sounded more like a gurgled cough. Blood trailed down his chin as he fell backwards to the ground, Umbra still protruding from his chest. 

Raqel inhaled deeply. Two vampires, both much older than she, were slain by her hand. She shuddered. After searching the body of Earl Imbel she found what must be the boots of Springheel Jak. Quickly putting them into her pack, she headed out of the catacombs and out into the open. It was raining, but the water felt good. She raised her face to the sky, letting the droplets wash away all that she was thinking and all of her worries. Slightly renewed, she left the city and headed back towards Cheydinhal. It was a quick trip, and she was welcomed by the Grey Fox. “I assume you found Springheel Jak's tomb?" She nodded. "Do you have the boots?" She nodded again, producing them from her pack. "Capital! This may be the last piece of the puzzle. I need to spend more time with Savilla's Stone first. I am truly indebted to you. if all goes well, I may call upon you for one last task. The danger will be great, but the reward will be greater. For now, here is your reward. Let us leave Ganredhel's house and go our seperate ways. We have overstayed our welcome." He handed her a large bag of gold before she left. 

She returned to the Imperial City once more, staying at the Tiber Septim as she always did. It took some time, but Methredhel came to her with news from the Grey Fox. It seemed he had one last task she needed to complete.


	22. Chapter 22

Raqel was called by the Grey Fox to the Imperial City, for a final mission. She was told to seek out the Dunmer Othrelos, and he would be inside. His house was in the Elven Gardens District and he was not hard to find. "I've been waiting for you," he said as she walked in. "Have a seat." She did so, looking at him expectantly. "Are you erady for one last great heist?" 

"The last heist?" she said, her eyes questioning him. 

"This is the big one. This is the hest that will be written about and talked about for decades to come. We are going to steal one of the Elder Scrolls from the Imperial Palace. Are you ready for this challenge?" Raqel's jaw dropped. 

"How much is the buyer paying?" she barely managed to breathe. 

"There is no buyer. This is for glory, not for money. Our names will become legend. I also have a personal need for this particular scroll. As for compensation, I ask you to trust me. If my plan works, you will get a reward worth far more than mere money. Will you do it?" 

"I can hardly say no." 

"Capital! I have worked for eleven years planning this heist. Savilla's Stone provided the last bit of information I needed." 

"What do you have planned?" 

He stood up and paced around the room. She watched eagerly. "The Elder Scrolls are kept in the Imperial Palace behind a door that cannot be breached. Savilla's Stone has revealed a path around this door. You will have to travel the Old Way. Once used as an escape route for Imperial Emperors, it has been forgotten for centuries. To unseal the entrance you must sneak into the basement of the palace and activate the Glass of Time, whatever that is." 

"Where is the entrance to the 'Old Way'?" 

"In the Imperial Sewers. Here is the key for the gate to that sectoin of the seweres. I picked the pocket of Ocato himself to get it." 

"What should I expect in the 'Old Way'?" 

"My scrying with Savilla's Stone has provided clues, but not details. I know the tools you will need there, but not the obstacles themselvees. The boots of Springheel Jak will allow you to leap to an unreachable place. They will also protect you from a long fall. The Arrow of Extrication is the only way to unlock the final door. Take them both." 

Raqel looked at him a bit dissapointed. "Is that all you know?" 

"Once you are inside the palace itself, you need to find the reading room. The blind priests will deliver a scroll to you there." 

"How in S-" she caught herself before she said the name of the Dread Father, "Stendarr's name did you manage that?" 

He smirked. "I arranged for the notable Celia Camoran to want to read a particular Elder Scroll. Don't as how. However she will be... unavoidably detained. You will take her place. Do not speak to the priests. They are blindfolded and will not realize it isn't her unless you speak. As the guildmaster, I am waiving bloodprice for anyone you kill during this heist. However, I can't stop the Watch from putting a price on your head." She thanked Sithis for that. Raqel always seemed to have trouble avoiding killing people more than avoiding the guards. 

"That's a lot to remember." 

"I've written it down for you on this scroll. I've chosen you because you are the best the guild has. Good luck." She was flattered that he thought so highly of her. Quickly, Raqel left the house intending to start this quest as soon as possible. 

Raqel had changed into some regular clothes as not to attract attention when she walked into the Imperial Palace. Someone in Black Hand robes would cause unrest from the guards. They didn’t seem to notice a simple citizen walking through the doors, and didn’t watch as she walked down the hall towards the basement storage area. “Please show your respect for the Imperial Palace by keeping your voice down,” a guard said as she walked quietly past. She nodded to him without saying a word. Using few lockpicks, she got through the door to the storage area without being noticed. Raqel slipped past a guard, find herself in front of a large hourglass. When she touched it, the glass started vibrating and glowing slightly. She stood there, astonished, as the sand from the bottom of the glass began to raise itself to the top until all of it rested up there. When at last it was all off the bottom, the sand fell like it would in any normal hour glass. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Raqel crept back out of the basement. When she was close to the door, she heard the guard stationed down there unsheathe his sword and start pacing around, muttering some curses. Smiling to herself, she left the palace without being stopped. 

She headed to the Arboretum District to the sewer entrance near where the Old Way was fabled to exist. The sewers were smelly and dank, just as they had been when she escaped the prison, but she didn’t expect the smell to hit her like a wall. Last time she was in the sewers she had been mortal with a normal sense of smell. Now that she was a vampire, the smell was causing her eyes to tear up. Still, she made herself continue. There was little opposition, a rat here, a crab there, and the occasional goblin. Each were dispatched easily, and Raqel continued on. There were a few undead in the area, but they posed no trouble to her and she passed them unfazed. The worst of her troubles came from the feral vampires that frequented the sewers. She herself was not that old as a vampire, but the ones she found were even younger than she. Normal citizens driven insane by their desire for blood. After slitting the throat of the last vampire she found, Raqel could have sworn she saw a cloaked figure running down the next hallway. Quickly she followed the figure. “Stop!” she called, but the figure kept running. “In the name of Sithis, stop!” At last the figure did, though she wasn’t sure why the name Sithis would cause it to do so. “What manner of beast are you?” Raqel asked. The figure turned, revealing the face of the man with the burns. 

“A vampire, just as you are.” 

“What are you doing here. I thought you lived in Skingrad?” 

“No, I have family in Skingrad. I was visiting when I happened to see you mourning on your stoop. My distant grandfather lives here in the city. I tend to his needs on occasion, but I found him dead the other day. His steward said something of a vampire, so I’ve been searching these sewers in search for his killer. Seems you beat me to the task.” 

“Who was your grandfather?” 

“Earl Jakben Imbel. Have you heard of him?” 

“Only in passing,” she said uneasily. “But, I really must be going. I’ve business to take care of.” 

“Oh? And what is that? Brotherhood business, I assume.” 

“Erm… Not exactly. It’s for another interested party, but you can know no more than that. I’m sorry.” 

“And I will ask no more. Be on your way, and I’ll be on mine.” They both nodded and went their separate ways. Vampires! she cursed in her head. 

Raqel found the entrance to the Old Way just as the Grey Fox said she would. It was a large wooden door built into the stone walls of the sewers. Once she passed through, the stench of the soiled waters lifted, and she took a breath of fresher air. She found herself in an Ayleid ruin, once more full of rodents, undead, and the likes. The caves and ruins she had to travel through reminded her much of when she escaped the prison, but there were a few things that varied. 

After some time she exited the caves beneath the Ayleid ruin and came into a large open room, some stairs half raised to the landing above. Remembering what the Grey Fox had said, she slipped the Boots of Springheel Jak on. Instantly she felt a new spring to her step. With ease, she jumped up and grabbed the edge of the wall and pulled herself up. Some undead greeted her, and she dispatched them quickly. Raqel traveled farther and farther into the ruin, killing as she went.

The last room she was in had three very large statues. Two fully shaped humanoid figures and one of a half human with a keyhole in the chest. It took her some time, but she managed to get to the center of a bridge to the pressure plate that turned the statue and revealed the keyhole. She figured that here, if anywhere, would be where she would use the Arrow of Extrication. Raqel took a few practice shots, but once she knew she could hit the keyhole dead center, she let the arrow fly. It hit soundly, and began to turn and raise up on a platform. She sheathed her bow, making her way down to the statue. It had been resting above a door, now revealed below it. To her surprise the two humanoid statues, garbed in ancient Elvin armor, turned and nodded as she walked by them. Living statues? What next? 

Raqel opened the door beneath the statue and found herself in the middle of the Imperial Guards quarters. Many were sleeping, but there were some moving about. Completely frozen in shock, she waited in the dark as some of the guards filed out of the room. She was relieved to find the dining room empty, but she didn’t know what else to expect. Following the curve of the tower, Raqel found the door to the Imperial Library without trouble. 

Beyond the door Raqel saw a guard, picking up several pieces of crumpled papers as he walked. She followed behind him until at last reaching a door leading to the next level in of the Imperial Library. The door was locked but did not give her much trouble. She found a blind monk priest sitting in a chair behind and iron bar gate and was about to speak to him, but realized that they would discover the ruse and stopped herself. Instead, she walked around the other way and pulled the lever, opening the last door leading to the Imperial Library. Raqel sat in the chair that she was told to and waited for the other blind monk priests to see to her. One of the monks came down the stairs, bearing the scroll. “Welcome to this holy library, Celia Camoran,” the man said to her. “I present to you the Elder Scroll you requested.” She rolled up the scroll, tucking it under her arm. With the scroll in hand, she made her way up the stairs and past all the blindfolded priests and through yet another door. 

Raqel made her way through more of the Imperial Palace’s halls until she found herself in the middle of Ocato’s quarters. She felt uncomfortable being in there and wanted to get out quickly. Not knowing where to go, she pulled out the Grey Fox’s instructions. A long fall. She didn’t like the sound of that. The instructions didn’t say where to go, only that she would be falling. Quickly looking around the room, she found a loose grate in the fireplace. “Showing your face was the last mistake you’ll ever make!” Raqel turned around and found herself face to face with one of Ocato’s battle mages. Moving quickly, she pulled away the grating and dropped. The Grey Fox was right, it was a long fall. It took several seconds, but she found the bottom of the chute. Landing hard, she stifled a scream as she hit the ground. Surly she would have broken her legs if not for her vampire traits and the boots of Springheel Jak. Sadly, the shoes were destroyed by the landing and she was forced to get rid of them. When at last she looked around, Raqel saw that she was near the entrance to the Ayleid ruin she had run through to reach the Imperial Palace. She couldn’t exit the same exact way she had entered and ended up coming out of the sewers in the basement of the Best Defense, in the middle of the Market District. Looking at the scroll in her hands, she quickly left the store and went to seek out the Grey Fox. He would no doubt be pleased to see her. He was, as he had been before, sitting at the table in Othrelos’s house. 

“You’re back!” he said excitedly. “Have a seat, tell me everything!” His eyes gleamed as he set eyes on the Elder Scroll in her arms. “You have the scroll? I can hardly believe it! The odds were clearly against you. Capital job! Capital! I have spent seven years learning how to translate this scroll. Even so, I will need a while to decipher what I have sought so desperately.” 

“What happens now?” she asked, wondering what the Imperial was thinking. 

“Ah! Still thinking about your reward, eh?” Really she wasn’t, but she let him think that was so. “I have not forgotten you or your loyal service to the Thieves Guild. You’ll just have to trust me. Give this ring to Countess Umbranox in Anvil. Say nothing about me to her. I need to know how she reacts to it. It may provoke anger or tears.” He handed her a simple gold ring, void of any significant features. Raqel recognized it as a wedding band. Looking between the ring and the Grey Fox she nodded. “If she asks, just tell her a stranger wanted her to have it. Then report back to me on her reaction.” Raqel left quickly, intending to get to Anvil as quickly as possible. Shivani would no doubt be there, and she wanted to see her old friend and Speaker. The time she spent as her Silencer was still fresh in her mind. 

Raqel stopped by the sanctuary first, as she arrived late at night when the Countess would no doubt be sound asleep. The Khajiit Voice greeted her warmly, asking how she was. “I am well, thank you. How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a long while.” 

“Alani has been keeping this one and the sanctuary busy, but that’s good. These new murderers need something to do, lest they all end up killing each other.” The two of them laughed and talked for a good while, catching up on some lost times. Raqel told her of her issues in Skingrad, knowing she could trust the Khajiit with her secrets, and that brought some surprise. “Count Hassildor? I’ve always thought of him as a good man, this does not seem like him. Are you certain?“ She nodded. Shivani hissed, baring her teeth. “This one will talk to that poor excuse for a Count! I will set this straight!” 

“No, Shivani, please! I do not want to cause trouble for him! Please, leave him and the children be.” 

“But they are your cubs as well!” 

“I know, but it’d cause more problems than it would solve if they found out their mother was a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood and a Master Thief in the Thieves Guild. It would not go over well.” 

Shivani sighed. “Alright, if you wish.” 

“Thank you.” Raqel looked out the window, seeing the sun high above the city walls. “I must be going, I have a date with the Countess.” 

“Oh?” the Khajiit tipped her head. I do not recall that contract.” 

“Not a contract, a favor. From the Grey Fox.” 

“Ah, that pesky thief. Very well, go on your way.” 

“Walk always in the shadow of Sithis,” Raqel said with a grin. 

“You as well, my Sister.” 

She quickly went to the castle, intending to catch the Countess as she took her spot on the throne. “Go away,” the woman mumbled as she took a seat. 

“Please, you must see this.” 

“What?” Raqel handed the ring over, bowing her head. “This ring belonged to my husband! He has been missing for over ten years. For some reason, his name and face escape me at the moment.” She could see the tears brimming the Countess’ eyes. “How did you get it? Do you know his whereabouts? Why are you showing it to me?” 

“Take it. It’s a gift from a Stranger.” 

“My husband’s wedding ring! I never thought to see it again. What I wouldn’t give to see him once more. He looks familiar…” Raqel turned to see who the Countess was looking at. It was the Stranger who had forged the letter of recommendation when she reassigned Lex to Anvil. Why would the Countess recognize him? Suddenly he produced the Grey Cowl of Nocturnal and was the Grey Fox. Completely shocked, Raqel backed up a few steps. 

“By the power of the Elder Scrolls I name Emer Dareloth as the true thief of Nocturnal’s Cowl!” he said, evoking the power of the Elder Scroll she had stolen for him. 

“You’re the Grey Fox!” the Countess said in reply. “I’ve been betrayed!” 

“I am the Grey Fox, but you have not been betrayed.” 

“But…” 

“I am also your missing husband, Corvus.” The Grey Fox was the Count of Anvil? Raqel stayed standing there, interested in where this was going. 

“Corvus! Is it really you? Ten years I’ve waited for word from you. Why did you hide from me?” There was growing anger in her voice. 

“Ten years ago I inherited this cowl from the former guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. I became the new guildmaster, but I also received its curse. ‘Whoever wears Nocturnal’s cowl shall have his name stricken from history.’” Raqel remembered something similar being said in the note she found by Savilla’s Stone. “Once I donned the cowl, no-one in all of Tamriel could recognize me. With the cowl I became the Grey Fox. Without it, I was a stranger, even to you.” She found that the cowl would have been useful to her. That way her kids would not know her, Eyja would not remember her, and Janus would not bother her. But she would also not be known by anyone in the Brotherhood, unless she rejoined as the Grey Fox and rose to her rank once more. 

“You mean you were unable to return?” 

“I’ve stood right next to you and you didn’t even know it. I cried out to you, ‘Here I am! It’s me, Corvus!’ but you just looked at me confused.” 

“You have broken my heart for a second time. I cannot let the infamous criminal mastermind the Grey Fox become the Count of Anvil. If you announce yourself as Corvus, I will deny you. I will deny you before the Emperor if I have to.” 

“I guessed you would say these terrible things to me. That is why I brought her along.” He motioned to Raqel. “From this moment forward, I renounce my life of crime forever. I am passing the Grey Cowl of the Thieves Guild to its new guildmaster.” He walked over to her, the cowl in his hands. “The Grey Cowl is now yours. You are the new guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. You will find that history has been altered tonight. Such is the power of Nocturnal’s curse that lifting it can alter time itself.” 

“What did you change with that Scroll?” 

“If Emer Dareloth had not stolen Nocturnal’s Cowl, the Thieves Guild would never have fallen on such hard times. Because of the curse, he was unable to operate in the normal world of business and society. He could only act as the guild’s figurehead. That has been undone. If you go to the Imperial City, you will find that the Thieves Guild has a guild hall on the site of the ruins of Dareloth’s home in the Waterfront, near where Armand Christophe often meets his new recruits. Thank you my friend for all that you’ve done.” Raqel looked at the cowl then at the ex-Grey Fox. She was now the Grey Fox. After all the years she spent serving the guild, she was now its leader. Nodding, she left Anvil swiftly and headed back to the Imperial City. She gave Skingrad a wide birth, as she usually did. Just as the Count had said, there was a door behind the abandoned shack in the Waterfront that lead to a fine house with all of the Imperial City members within it. She greeted Armand and headed up to the guildmasters quarters. Inside she found many things varying from Savilla’s Stone to the Lost Histories of Tamriel to a wanted poster of the Grey Fox. She laughed when she read it. The description was of a man, and she was a woman. What a surprise the guards would be in for if they ever discovered this secret of hers. Taking the key that was resting on the desk, she placed the Grey Cowl by Savilla’s Stone and locked the door behind her as she left. 

Perhaps Ancus would speak to her again, after all she’s done to help, but she wasn’t certain. Still, she wanted to try. Raqel approached him, unsure of what he would do. Ancus jumped, surprised by her appearance. “Raqelia, w… why are you here?” 

“I’ve come to make amends,” she said, noticing he watched her teeth as she spoke. “I know you think of me as a monster, a creature, but I have not changed from the woman you knew.” 

“You have not aged a day since I last saw you. It’s not natural!” 

“Ancus, please! Do not do this! I’ve lost everything I care for. My family, my children, everything!” 

“Children? I’ve known you since you were but a girl, and you have never had children.” 

“I did after I left.” 

“But you’re a creature! No such thing should ever bare children!” 

“But I have and I love them so! Ancus, you must understand! I tried to cure myself of this affliction, but could not be so. Please, I’m still the little Raqelia you knew from all those years ago, just a little girl on the streets. I have not changed.” 

“But you have. You dress well, you speak better than you ever have, and now you write. The Raqelia I knew could not write.” 

“I was taught by a good friend. A Nord I met in Skingrad. She taught me.” 

“Another vampire, no doubt.” 

“No. She was mortal, as you are. She was no different than any other Nord you would meet. Please, Ancus-” Before she could say more, the sky started turning a deep bloody red. Raqel knew that it meant an Oblivion gate and looked towards the city. She could see the top of several gates within the city. “Sithis!” she cursed aloud, not caring who heard her, and ran towards the city. Ancus called after her, but she did not bother. She would speak to him after the Daedra were driven away. Drawing Umbra from her waist, she charged into the Temple District and towards the massive hoard of Daedra.


	23. Chapter 23

"Kelbius! Protect the Emperor!" Raqel pushed herself harder as she heard the name of her brother being called. She knew there was a chance that perhaps another had the same name, but deep down inside her heart told her that it was her younger brother. Ducking around the occasional Daedroth and dodging a Blade here and there, she pushed her way through the roads of the city until she saw the gigantic form of some God standing before her. His orange skin glowed like fire as it reflected the light of the gates. 

"Out of the way, ma'am!" a Blade pushed her aside, dragging behind him a man in fancy robes. 

"Kelbius?" she called after him, unsure if that's who he was. The blade turned to face her, his brow furrowed. 

"You. From the roads all those years ago. We traveled to Cheydinhal." Raqel nodded fiercely. He looked as though he was about to say something, but when a Daedra nearly cut down the man next to him he thought better of it. "We need to go. Martin needs to light the dragon fires!" Martin? Of course! He must be the Emperor's heir that she had heard about from the occasional gossip. The three of them entered the Temple of One. 

"I do what I must do. I cannot stay to rebuild Tamriel. That task falls to others," Martin said as they walked to the center of the temple. "Farewell. You've been a good friend, in the short time that I've known you. But now I must go. The Dragon waits." 

Kelbius nodded his armored head. "May Akatosh guide you, Martin." The Emperor nodded, walking to the center of where the Dragon Fires once burned. Just as he reached it, Mehrunes Dagon tore open the ceiling to the temple and stepped inside, wielding a large axe in one of his four hands and a sword in another. At that instant, Martin broke open the Amulet of Kings around his neck. A blinding light erupted from his chest, enveloping the entire area in white for a split second. When it faded, before them was the form of Akatosh himself! A flaming dragon, flying above the temple! The battle between the two great gods was epic, both receiving terrible wounds, but Akatosh ended it with a bite to Dagon's neck, and cast him back to Oblivion. He let out one last painful roar, his entire body slowly turning into stone. "The Amulet is shattered," Kelbius said in a sad voice, holding his helmet to his chest and his head hanging. "Dagon is defeated. With the Dragon's blood and the Amulet of Kings we have sealed the Gates of Oblivion. Forever. The last of the Septim's passes now into history. He went willingly, and gladly, for he must have known his sacrifice would not be in vain. He has taken his place beside his father, and his father's fathers. The Third Age has ended, and a new Age dawns. He told me... when the next Elder Scroll is written... I should be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire... these things... belong to me... He trusted me with all of this, and I intend to do as he expected of me. He deserves it." Donning his helmet once more, he turned to Raqel. "It is done. After all these years, Dagon has been defeated, and the Oblivon crisis is over. Perhaps now we can speak as you wanted us to." 

"I... I only have one question." 

"Anything to take my mind off of what just happened." 

"What is your last name?" 

"Runellius, at least that's the name I was raised with." 

"Never mind," she said sadly, walking away from him. 

"I do remember my father telling me what my original name was, however. Arot... no... Atoria I think it was." 

Raqel stopped in her tracks. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" 

"Yes, yes! He did say my name was once Atoria and that my family was killed by bandits while on the road. I remember having a sister, but I don't remember what she looked like. It was so long ago." 

She started shaking as tears started to fill her eyes. "I am that sister!" she ran up and hugged him, but he did not react as she would have expected. 

"You are my sister? A vampire?" She flinched. So he had noticed. "that is a bit of a shock. To think, I've known my sister all these years and I didn't even know it!" He hugged her back, shocking her more than she had him. "Where have you been all these years?" 

"Around," she said simply, not really wanting to tell him much about her past, depressing as it was. 

"Kelbius! Did you see it? Akatosh himself smite Dagon!" A Redguard Blade came running in, waving his arms. 

"I saw it, we both did." 

"Where is Martin? Ocato is here to officially announce him as Emperor." 

"Martin is... gone." 

"Gone? Where?" 

"He destroyed the Amulet, sealing his death. Akatosh came to take him, and destroyed Dagon. Just as Martin knew he would." 

"So the Septim line ends here... Mara preserve us." Raqel looked between the two depressed Blades, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Ocato is waiting for us," the Redguard said after a moment of silence. "We should go." Kelbius turned to Raqel, but she shook her head. 

"If you ever wish to see me, simply pray to the Night Mother. I'll get the message." His eyes widened, but he didn't protest. With a nod, he turned and left with his fellow Blade. Raqel stared up at the stone Dragon before her, wondering. Would Sithis do the same if the Brotherhood was in such danger? Shaking the thoughts from her mind she returned to the Waterfront, finding many of the beggars cowering behind the high walls. Raqel reassured them, making sure they knew that it was safe once more. Some believed her, others didn't. But she didn't care. Ancus refused to talk to her, so she had nothing left in the city to hope for. Skingrad seemed the best bet at the time, so she packed her few belongings and left once more. 

Raqel wasn't greeted as warmly as she thought she would be when she entered the city gates in the middle of the night. "What are you doing here?" the man with the scars hissed. "I thought you had left!" 

"My sanctuary is here, and its my duty to look after it." 

"But the Count! Surely he'll know you are here!" 

"How do you know about Janus?" she asked. She had never used his name when speaking with this man. 

"I know a great many things, woman. More than you would ever hope to know." 

"Who are you?" she asked in a slightly disgusted tone. No man would talk to her as such and get away with it! Trying not to catch his attention, she started to draw the sheathed dagger that she always kept beside Umbra. 

"I go by many names. Master Imbel, Patron, but some just call me Octavian." Raqel nearly gasped as she remembered Melisande telling her so long ago. Here was the vampire she could have killed instead of Hindaril. "Don't even think of using that blade, woman, you do not know what I could do to you." She paused, not drawing the blade any farther than it had already gotten. "Put it back, that's a good girl. You should leave this city, you are not wanted here." 

"I can't, my sanctuary needs me. I am its Speaker." 

"Then know this. You should not be seen about the city during the day, nor should you leave your sanctuary until after nine in the evening. Doing so will only endanger you, your children, and the Count. Do you understand?" Raqel hated him for speaking to her as he did, but she nodded. She would not endanger her children. 

"Good. Be gone." Pulling her hood tight over her face, she left Octavian behind her and went immediately to her sanctuary. She hated being ordered by someone who did not have the right, but her children could not be put at risk. For months Raqel did exactly as Octavian instructed her to. She did not leave her sanctuary during the day, and only dared venture out past nine. That was, until, she received news of a message from the Imperial City. 


	24. Chapter 24

The freelance Silencer Aya found her in the training room as she was instructing a new recruit on the proper way to wield a blade. "A message for you, Speaker." Raqel nodded, taking the sealed note. It was from Ysabel. 

 

_ Nightfang,  _

_ I hope this letter reaches you. I've heard several rumors that a young Redguard, Branwen is her name, is thinking of challenging your position as Grand Champion. You have some time before you will have trouble with her, as she has only just reached the rank of Gladiator. However, you should return to the Arena as you must be prepared for her when she does reach the rank of Champion, as I know she will. She is the best swordsman I have seen since you took to the Arena. I have watched her as she trains, and she exceeds most of everyone I see go through these Bloodworks in nearly every weapon. I've seen her using a one handed axe, a great axe, a sword, a dagger, a bow, and a claymore. Do not underestimate her, Nightfang. It will be your death if you do. She will probably have reached the rank of Hero by the time you receive this letter. Please, do hurry.  _

_ Ysabel Andronicus _

 

Grumbling, Raqel crumpled the note and tossed it. "Aya, I will be gone for some while again. Please, look after the Sanctuary. I know you will be fine here without me. If I need to be contacted, send a courier to the Arena District." 

"I will, Speaker. May Sithis guide you." 

"And you as well, Aya." After fetching her Raiment of Valor from her quarters, she left, shielding her eyes from the sun. She had not seen it since Octavian instructed her to stay inside during the day. Because she was not supposed to travel, Raqel slept through the day and wandered at night. She kept well fed, but her fitness level started deteriorating from the lack of contracts for her to go out on. 

Instead of running to the Imperial City, she took her time. The walk felt good, as she didn't go on very many long walks while she was stationed in the Sanctuary and it felt good to stretch her legs. It took about two days time, but she wished it would have taken longer when she walked into the Arena District. Raqel listened to the chatter and found out that Branwen was just about to go into the Arena for a Hero ranked match. So Ysabel was right, she was Hero by the time she arrived. She payed Hundolin, the gate keeper, some coins before walking through the double doors to the Arena. The match had just started when she walked in. The two combatants charged from the gates, meeting in a clash of steel. Brawnen was good, she would admit that. As she cut her opponent down, the crowd erupted in cheer. Raqel reacted quickly as she felt a hand in her pocket. Slapping the perpitrator, she pulled out her dagger and drove it up under his ribs. The red scales of the Argonian's stomach cracked as the blade entered his body. The crowd was so focused on Branwen's win that they did not notice her and the Argonian. However, Branwen did. 

"Saliith!" she heard Branwen yell over the roar of the crowd. Pushing the body of the Argonian away from her, she stalked out of the Arena without attracting anyone's attention. Hundolin payed Raqel her winnings, and she walked away from him. A fist entered her field of vision, but she grabbed it before it hit. Pulling her attacker towards her and shoving them to the ground, she recognized Branwen, still bloody from the battle. 

"What do you want, girl?" 

"Let me up, bitch!" 

"Only if you agree to speak to me civilly." In a low growl she agreed. Raqel let her up, ever cautious still. "What is it you want from me?" 

"You killed Saliith! You killed him!" 

"I killed a thief. No more." 

"He was my friend, and you killed him!" 

"He should have payed more attention to whose pocket he was sticking his hand in. He did not know who he was dealing with." 

"I know your face. You are the reigning Grand Champion, the one who killed the Grey Prince. Hear this now, @#&%!: I swear, with Shinji as my witness, that I will kill you. I will splash your blood all over the sands of the Arena. My blade with bathe in it. If I die, so be it, but I will take you with me. You life was forfeit the instant you dagger pierced Saliith's flesh." 

"You have to make it to Champion first, runt. Take your time. I'll be waiting." Branwen stormed off, pushing her way through the crowd that had gathered around them. Not minding the foolish Redguard, Raqel proceeded down to the Bloodworks to speak with Ysabel. She did not let the woman get a word out. "If the little Redguard comes and asks to challenge me, I accept. Fetch me in the Waterfront. Leave a message with Armand Christophe, and I will get it." Before Ysabel even had the chance to reply, she was gone. 

Raqel spent days in the guild quarters in the Waterfront, just waiting for the message saying Brawnen had challenged her to arrive. When at last she did, Raqel called Armand up to the Grey Fox's quarters. "What do you require of me?" he asked. 

"You may not know this, Armand, but you need to now. For the past several months I was the Grey Fox." 

"I suspected as much, but I did not dare say it." 

"But I am no longer." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I know pass the title on to you." 

"But... why?" 

"I fear I may not survive the day. I need to make sure the Thieves Guild lives on, and I know you will do everything you can to make sure that it does." Retrieving the Cowl from where she placed it on the desk, she handed it to him. "I trust you with this, Armand. You have long deserved this." 

He took the cowl from her, his hands shaking. "Thank you... Thank you Grey Fox." 

"No, no. I'm not the Grey Fox anymore, you are. I'm now simply Raqel to you. You outrank me now, Grey Fox, as you should have all along." He nodded, placing the cowl upon his head. "It suits you," she said with a smile. "I must go now, the letter you delivered to me is of great importance and I must deal with it. Take care, Armand." 

"You as well. Shadow hide you." 

Outside the weather fit the mood that Raqel was in. It was raining hard, drenching her the instant she set foot out the door. However, by the time she reached the Arena the sun had managed to peek around the clouds on occasion. She spoke with Ysabel, confirming what the letter had said. Indeed, Branwen had challenged her. "I'll send her up there now. Good luck, Nightfang. May Shinji watch over you." 

"May he have mercy on my soul," she muttered as she walked away. 

Raqel could see Branwen pacing behind the other arena gate, her face contorted in determination while they waited. The anger on her face had not left since the day Raqel slew Saliith 

She didn't expect to leave the Arena alive, but she knew she would not be missed. Janus had no doubt moved on by now, and her kids still resided in Skingrad with little or no memory of her, and she had passed the Grey Cowl and title of Grey Fox onto Armand Christophe. No doubt Aya would be promoted to Speaker and take over the Sanctuary in Skingrad. All of her lose ends had been tied. 

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Imperial City, welcome to the Arena! We have a special treat for you today, someone has actually challenged Nightfang! The Great Shinji is probably turning over in his grave in anticipation for this battle of epic proportions! So, without further ado, let the battle begin!" The gate lowered, quickly but it was much to slow for Branwen. Once it disappeared underground, she bolted for the center. Raqel leisurely walked out, in an almost bored fashion. Before Raqel could even cross half the distance, Branwen jumped her. She was slow in comparison to Raqel, and much slower than she was used to, but she had brute strength to make up for it. Every blow was taxing, but Raqel held up to the beating. She focused on defense while Branwen tired herself out. Branwen's footing slipped on rain soaked sand as she attacked, giving Raqel the chance she needed. Raqel got behind her, and cut down from her shoulder to her hip. Branwen screamed, landing in a puddle soon tinted with her blood. She pushed herself onto her back, groaning with effort. Raqel walked to her, intending to end the battle with a final stroke. However, just as she was about to plunge her faithful Umbra into her chest, Branwen gripped her own sword and drove it into Raqel's stomach. She dropped to her knees, painfully coughing up blood. A smile spread across her lips as her vision started to fade, but a small voice brought her back. "Mommy!" She looked up to see Issandi trying to crawl over the railing of the stands, but Eyja was pulling her back. Acktai stood next to them with a dark figure by his side. She then recognized the figure to be Janus. At long last he had come for her. 

Raqel got to her feet with a new resolve. She would win, she had to. Branwen watched with awe as her opponent stood, sword at hand. Raqel removed Branwen's weapon from her abdomen, holding the bloodied hilt to it's owner. Branwen still didn't move, she just stared. "Get up," she demanded her. Branwen didn't seem to comprehend her words. "Get up!" She fumbled, straining to get to her feet. Raqel lunged first, catching Branwen's left shoulder on the downswing. Her arm hung limp as it bleed severely. Enranged, Branwen attacked back. Raqel was lithe and agile, even as she clutched her fatal wound. Feeling her strength draining rapidly, Raqel twisted Branwen's weapon from her hand. In one swift movement, she decapitated her opponent. The crowd roared in approval. 

"And the battle is won! Esteemed Grand Champion, leave the arena now, and rest. You've- What's this? Ladies and gentlement, Nightfang has fallen!" The crowd gasped as Raqel hit the ground. The red of her eyes faded, but the smile on her face widened. 

Both Acktai and Issandi struggled to free themselves, but Eyja and Janus held them close. "Mommy!" Issandi screamed, choking on her tears. 

"Ladies and gentlement, behold the greatest fighter this Arena has seen since Gaiden Shinji, himself! She embodied everything needed to survive in this place of conflict. Strength, agility, dexterity, and determination. But now, she takes her place at the right hand of the brilliant mind that birthed the Arena. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Raqelia Atoria, our Grand Champion, Nightfang." But the announcer was wrong. As the crowd silenced themselves in grief for the apparent loss of their Grand Champion, Raqel used one of her arms to slowly pull herself towards the Bloodworks. Murmurs passed through the crowd as she moved ever so slowly towards the door. One by one they stood and clapped, cheering her on. In great pain, she managed to drag herself all the way down to the Red Room where she leaned against the wall, exhausted. Rolling her head to one side, she watched as Ysabel approached her. She said some things, but Raqel couldn't hear them. Behind Ysabel a figure approached. She couldn't see the figures face, but she swore it was Gaiden Shinji, there to guide her to a life beyond mortality. The figure put a hand on her face as her vision faded to black. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last completed chapter.

"Raqel, my dear, its time to wake up." But she did not want to. The pain had long since subsided, but she was afraid to see what Shinji had in store for her. She was, she admitted, afraid. 

"Nightfang, you must wake up." No! Let me sleep! she tried to shout, but it stayed in her head. Whoever was calling to her would not leave her be. She was too comfortable, too content, to see what had awaited her after her death. 

"My Lady, please." She shut out the voice, keeping her eyes shut. 

"Mommy?" Raqel snapped back to reality. Only two people would ever call her such, and judging from the voice she was not wrong. She was not dead! Cracking open her eyes, she saw several faces peering down at her. Ysabel was the first she noticed, but next was Janus. Her dear, sweet, Janus! Despite having long believed that he had used her, the fact that he was meerly there swept that aside. At last she noticed her two children, their eyes bloodshot and their cheeks streaked with tears. 

"Good! Everyone, give her some room!" Ysabel said, shooing everyone away. Raqel slowly sat up, her stomach shooting in pain. She groaned, laying back down. "Don't move so quickly. This man here healed you enough, but not completely. If it hurts, stay laying down." 

"Janus," she called quietly, barely a whisper. 

"Yes, my Love, I'm here." 

"Why?" The pain in her abdomen was so great she only dared say one word. 

"Because I love you. I always have, and I always will. I know you must have believed I did not love you after the incident below the castle, but I always have. You must understand that, at the time, I was not entirely myself. I just lost my wife, and I was distraught. But I loved you then, but my grief was over powering. Please forgive me, my Love." 

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she nodded. He had truly loved her. All those years she was wrong. She could have been there for her children, but her ignorance had fooled her into believing that she was not loved. "Did they... did they know?" 

"Yes. They have always known who you were, though they did not know what you looked like. The first word that Acktai muttered was your name. They love you more than you could believe. Please, my Love, do not deny them any longer." She shook her head, too exhausted to speak. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in these Bloodworks?" she heard Ysabel ask in an angry tone. 

"Begone. I wish to see Speaker Raqel, and you will not deny me." Janus moved aside as a Khajiiti face came into view. "Be still, Speaker. You will be alright." All the pain she felt washed away as Shivani cast some sort of spell over her. "You should be able to sit up now." With a soft grunt, she did. To her surprise, there was no pain what so ever. 

"Thank you, Shivani." She nodded. 

"You are a great asset to the Brotherhood, we can't afford to lose you." Shivani stood, glaring at Janus as she walked by. 

"I wish to see them, where are they?" Janus ushered Issandi and Acktai in. 

"Mommy!" Issandi yelled, throwing her arms around Raqel's neck. Acktai was crying as he hugged her as well. Raqel followed suit, tears wetting her cheeks. 

"Oh, how I have missed you! My children!" She looked up at Janus, who had ever so slight tears on his cheeks as well. "I wish to go... home." Janus smiled sadly, helping Raqel to her feet. She picked up Acktai, holding him as she had not since the days after he was born. "Before we leave, I must stop by the Arcane University. I have a friend there." She turned to Ysabel. "If you ever need me to return, send a letter to Castle Skingrad. I will be there... with my family." The woman nodded, stepping aside as the four of them passed. She was with her family now, and she was loved. 

"We shall meet you at the stable," Janus said as they met with Eyja outside the Arena. 

"No, please, I would like you all to accompany me. She's been wanting to meet you all." 

Janus, Acktai, Issandi, and Eyja followed Raqel to the Arcane University where she was expecting to find Tyrie, but she could not be found anywhere. "Raminus," she tapped the Imperial on the shoulder. "Have you seen the Arch Mage?" 

He turned to meet her gaze, a bit shocked to see her. "Traven? He's up in his quarters." 

"Whose Traven?" 

"The Arch-Mage." 

"No, no, that's Tyrie. Where is Tyrie?" 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, she was killed by Necromancers some years ago. Since then, Hannibal Traven has taken up the role of Arch Mage and has banned Necromancy from all corners of Cyrodiil." 

"Tyrie is... dead?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry." 

Janus took her in his arms. "I'm sorry, my sweet. I'm sure she was a fine woman." 

Raqel nodded, holding back the tears from her eyes. "Let us return to Skingrad, where we belong." Eyja took Issandi up in her arms, following Janus out of the tower as Raqel picked Acktai up off the ground. Janus purchased a horse for Raqel at the stables outside the city, and the five of them returned to the place where Raqel felt the most at home.


End file.
